


Скрипач, два математика и еще один скрипач!

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Повседневность - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Молодой девице без тормозов очень нравился один музыкант, и она ничего умнее не придумала, как переодеть своего брата-близнеца в женские тряпки и не вытащить его на двойное свидание с ним, так как очень боялась конкуренции со стороны своей подруги. Конкуренции, конечно, как и положено, не оказалось. Но и музыкант выбрал не ее, а брата. А потом близняшка-братишка вообще стал обрастать мужчинами, как пенек осенью грибами!Посвящение: Любителям слэша без условностей и границ!





	1. Сестра и брат

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Nikki_Nagisa  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: много пар  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Слэш, Гет, Романтика, Юмор, Драма, Повседневность, Учебные заведения  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, Полиамория, Беременность   
> Размер: Макси, 156 страниц, 12 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Наитупейший сюжет с двумя разнополыми близнецами.  
> Обратите внимание на рейтинг и предупреждения. Сцены секса откровеннее некуда, лексика нецензурная, любителям нежного и розового делать тут нечего. Всем, кого это не пугает, добро пожаловать и приятного чтения!  
> С уважением, автор.

— Я не пойду на твое двойное свидание, Александра. Мы уже не дети, чтобы играть в переодевашки!  
Парень серьезно вперил свои зеленые глазищи в абсолютно такие же напротив и в который раз сматерился про себя. Его старшая всего на полчаса деспотичная сестра-близнец слишком сильно на него походила. Конечно, теперь он начал разворачиваться в плечах, а у Сашки появилась небольшая грудь второго размера. Но сходство все равно было очевидным и слишком большим, хотя в школе было еще хуже. Там их отличали только по форме: мужской и женской. А на физре вообще никак, особенно когда они были в одинаковых спортивных костюмах.

— Пойдешь. Еще как! Ты же желаешь своей любимой сестричке счастья?

Сашка дунула на свою отросшую за лето челку светло-русых, пшенично-желтоватых волос и поставила руки в боки.

— Желаю, но не пойду, — отрезал парень и подумал автоматом, глядя на задорные хвостики сестры, что надо бы ему подстричься. Ибо, живя летом в деревне у дедки и бабки, окончательно зарос. Конечно, космы у него не были столь длинными, как у сестры. Тем более Сашка решила отрастить после вечной стрижки «аля мальчик» косу до пояса. Но у Женьки волосы уже достигали плеч и завивались на них тупыми женскими колечками. Вообще, привычку использовать близнеца вместо зеркала надо было кончать.

— Ну один разочек! Пойми, я влюблена в него по уши. И он согласился только пойти на свидание со своим другом. А друг поставил условие, чтобы я привела подругу.

— Так и иди со Светкой, — отмахнулся парень окончательно.

— Ты что, ненормальный? Светка сама втюрилась в него. Зачем мне конкурент? Да еще такой убойный — с третьим размером груди, переходящим плавно в четвертый.

— Возьми другую!

— Женька, ты дурак! Да у нас все поголовно в него влюблены.

Парень застонал от бессилия и уже понял, что отвертеться ему не дано. Вот всегда так: в их паре Сашка была вечной заводилой. И даже теперь, когда они учились в совершенно разных университетах: она в Институте Искусств, а он в Политехе — ничего не изменилось. И все бы ничего, но Александра влюбилась. Впрочем, она влюблялась с постоянной периодичностью — раз в месяц. Причем каждый раз безоговорочно и навсегда. А потом, в следующем месяце ситуация снова повторялась. Появлялось новое смазливое мужское лицо. И опять — двадцать пять!  
На плече братика снова ревели, потом придумывали очередной бредовый план, чаще всего оканчивающийся провалом. Затем шел короткий перерыв затишья, после которого сестренка, влетев под конец месяца на братову половину, загоралась вновь бешеной страстью, сообщая «радостную» новость, что у нее теперь точно серьезная любовь, причем навсегда.

Димка — сосед близняшек, и по совместительству их единственный близкий друг, только сокрушительно качал головой и крутил у виска, говоря, что у Александры начались новые месячные. И очередная течка на новое смазливое мужское рыло. И обычно после этого Сашка и Димка нешуточно дрались, и растаскивал их, естественно, Евгений. Ибо стенания по несостоявшейся очередной любви сестренки сам часто называл ПМС (Предменструальный синдром) и чего греха таить — это его, как и Димку, сильно напрягало и злило. 

— Ну, Женечка. Ну, душка! Ну разочек, — перед парнем встали на колени и сделали контрольные щенячьи глазки. Против которых… парень устоять никогда не мог.

Он и сам не понял, как согласился на эту ебнутую авантюру, опомнившись стоящим в утягивающих кружевных плавках Сашки и небольшом старом лифчике сестры еще нулевого размера.

— А он мне зачем? — тыкнули себе в плоские титьки.

— Совсем идиот? Без него твоя фигура совсем мужская.

— Она и с ним мужская, — насупились в ответ.

— Да в каком месте? У тебя самый маленький член и яйца из всех знакомых мне парней. И тонкая талия, как у меня! Вот только плечи чуть шире, чем таз. Но я сказала, что ты пловчиха. А у них у всех фигуры, как у мужиков, — поиздевалась наглая деваха, хмыкнув на утянутый небольшой бугорок братовых мудей.

— Да пошла ты, — Женька попытался оттолкнуть сестру, но та его обняла нежно за талию и ласково прижалась. 

— Братишка, прости. Ты просто еще не сформировался до конца. И мне это на руку. А вот через год — другой нас, и правда, уже будет не спутать.  
Они до сих пор не стеснялись друг друга. Более того, тетя Клава — мать Димки, уже ругалась, если близняшки мылись вместе. Хотя когда дома родителей их друга не было, то Женька и Сашка очень часто нежились в ванной вдвоем, как в далеком детстве, и трепались друг с другом обо всем на свете. 

— У меня правда что ли очень маленький член и яйца? — спросил он шепотом у своей сестренки.

— По бугру на штанах у других точно больше. Зато твои очень миленькие!

По кружевным плавкам погладили причиндалы парня, но Женька остановил наглую руку сестры и потянулся за платьем.  
Через полчаса он в ужасе сидел около зеркала и терпеливо ждал, пока Сашка нанесет ему макияж.

— Класс! Ты, и правда, как моя сестренка-близнец. И не отличишь вовсе.

— И как потом объяснишь своему любимому, что я превратился в парня? Учти, трансвестит не прокатит и притча, что я поменял операбельно пол — тоже.

— Уже, объяснила. Сказала что нас две сестры и брат. И мы все близнецы! Я — Сашка, а ты в двух лицах мой брат Женька и сестричка Валька.

— Пиздец… — схмурили брови.

— Нет. Ты — Валя! А потом, через несколько недель Валентина уедет учиться в другой город насовсем.

Как в дверь позвонили, а когда за Сашкой прошли вовнутрь, сматерились четырехэтажно.

— Сашка, ты ебнулась совсем? Ты еще Женьке хер отрежь вместе с яйцами, — вперился в Евгения круглыми глазами чернявый Димка.

— Да пошел ты! И запомни: когда Женька так одет, то он моя сестра Валя.

Димка покрутил пальцем у своего виска.

— И чего ты ей все позволяешь?

— А у меня есть выбор? — хмыкнул Женька, прекрасно зная свою сестру. 

Сашке проще было дать то, что она просит, нежели сопротивляться. Ибо, получив желаемое, та быстро теряла к этому всякий интерес и отставала на время от брата. Сопротивление же означало полную промывку мозгов Женьки, распил по всем статьям его несчастных нервов, который все равно приводил мягкого, покладистого парня к полной капитуляции. Он всегда уступал своей деспотичной сестре и полностью ее слушался во всем. И это была его самая серьезная проблема.

Женька, вставая со стула, чуть пошатнулся и, пройдясь для сноровки туда-сюда, сделал несколько пробных движений. Туфли были на небольшом каблучке, юбка плиссировка, чуть выше колен, кофточка с фонариками на руках и стоечкой у горла. Хорошо, что его кадык практически не заметен и сам он миловиден и весьма. А эти чертовы отросшие волосы с колечками на концах, которые теперь были собраны в высокую прическу и украшены шиньоном из отрезанных когда-то волос сестры, и вовсе превращали его в робкую девицу.

— Я думал, только у меня в семье дурдом. А, оказывается, вы вообще живете в психушке безвылазно. Что, очередные месячные?

— Ничего ты, Димка, не понимаешь в настоящей любви. У вас с Женькой один спорт в голове: стрельбища, тиры и прочая лабуда. Да еще бассейн. А у меня — чувства! 

— Сколько будет длиться твой разочек? — сложил по-деловому на груди Женька руки.

— А то ты не знаешь, дружище? Естественно, месяц! А вот в кого она тебя потом обрядит, это еще тот вопрос, — ответил за Сашку догадливый Димка. — Хорошо, если не в щеночка в строгом ошейнике и на поводке.

 

Галиен был зол на себя, на всех, а особенно на Данилу. Зато его друг, классический блондин, цвел всеми розами мира.

— Вот какого рожна ты втюрился в первокурсницу в сентябре месяце, да еще художественного отделения. В мазилу! Что, из музыкантов никого не мог выбрать?

— Они осточертели, — рассмеялись в ответ, а потом метко добили. — Впрочем, как и тебе, Галь!

Галиен застонал от бессилия, вспоминая радостные, совершенно тупые глазки этой чертовой его фанатки — Александры. И в очередной раз подумал, что из этого всего ни черта не выйдет.  
Друзья шли по празднично-осеннему городу и попинывали уже опавшие листья. Хотелось взять смычок в руки и что-нибудь сваять такое, чтобы запела душа. Но его тащили на это чертово двойное свидание.

— И потом, мне стало интересно, какая у нее сестра. Близнец! Прикинь, да? А если двух таких в одну постель? Круто, — прошептали на грани обморока.

— Ты сначала хоть одну затащи, идиот, — отрезвляюще буркнули в ответ, вот угораздило его пойти на свидание с пловчихой. Если художник Сашка такая тупая, то что ждать от спортсменки? Контрольного заплыва или забега? Тоска полная.

— Это ты у нас колючий отмороженный айсберг, которому кроме его скрипки все по хер. А я без секса не могу, — заметил едко Данилка. 

Они перешли на третий курс. И уже оба участвовали в концертах. И если из Данилы был посредственный пианист, то Галя давно пытались прибрать к рукам в ведущие консерватории. Конечно, он не Паганини, но Галиен был талантливым от бога, и их наставники это очень даже ценили.

— Я не говорю тебе вести монашеский образ жизни.

Галь глянул из-под черной челки волос своими янтарными глазами, которые, когда он злился, совсем казались желтыми. Вообще, глаза у него были светло-карими, но, по сравнению с совершенно черными, вернее сказать, иссиня-черными волосами, были слишком светлыми и запоминающимися. Именно на них велись все бабы в округе. А еще на его талант, а после летних зарубежных гастролей, где ему заплатили валютой, и вообще от предприимчивого бабья отбоя не было. 

— Тем более на тебя спрос отменный, — закончил свою мысль Галь.

— Это на тебя спрос! Они пытаются подружиться со мной, чтобы потом переключиться на тебя. Вот скажи, чем я такой плохой? Я спортивный. Не то что ты — святые мощи! Ну, звезд с неба не хватаю и что? И потом, я из богатой семьи. У меня уже все есть: и квартира, и машина. В чем плох мой реализм? Ведь я не считаю себя гением, и после того, как получу образование, я не собираюсь играть на фортепьяно всю свою оставшуюся жизнь, а уйду в бизнес. Так в чем я плох?

— Ни в чем.

Галиен остановился рядом со своим другом и собрал в отросший хвостик свои непослушные волосы. Надо было идти в парикмахерскую и попросить Вадима сделать с этим безобразием хоть что-нибудь. В Гале было намешано очень многое: и польско-немецкой крови от матери и югославской по отцу. И вот такая получилась убойная смесь.

В детстве он был очень красивым ребенком, даже слишком. Но потом резко вытянулся и стал как вороненок подросток. Угловатый с длинными пальцами рук, длинноногий, худой. И вот незадача: никак не мог набрать мышечной массы. Хотя по росту был даже чуть выше ладного Данилки.   
Одно Галя успокаивало в своем «мужском» теле и откровенно бесило Данила. Член у Галиена был мощным и длинным. Когда как у Данилы огрызок огрызком.

— Вот и я думаю, что ни в чем. Кстати, твой брат вернулся с гастролей?

— Нет, только через пару недель. Мать переживает, все-таки перелет через Атлантику, а она всегда недолюбливает самолеты.

Юрий — старший брательник Галиена — тоже был скрипач, впрочем, как и их мать. А вот отец — физик-ядерщик. Вообще семья у них была крайне зажиточной, из настоящей интеллигенции особенно до перестройки. А вот во время нее, когда отца вышвырнули с военки и ему пришлось идти куда угодно, лишь бы прокормить семью, мама сильно сдала. Сейчас же за счет старшего брата снова стала приходить в себя. Но тот собирался жениться на Эльзе, которая уже ждала от него ребеночка, хотя и продолжала ездить с Юркой, ибо играла в их оркестре на контрабасе.

— Безобразная Эльза, наверное, совсем стала круглой. И как теперь, интересно, держит свою бандуру между ног, — рассмеялся похабно Данила.

— Нормально держит! — огрызнулся Галь.

Эльза у брата, и правда, была не красотка, зато верная как псина, впрочем, такая же ревнивая и злобная. А еще очень навязчивая. Но это был выбор Юрки. Хотя и так было понятно, что Эльза купила его на их ребенка, быстро залетев. А еще на свое нехилое состояние. Эта серая моль была не просто из богатой семьи. Ее папа был настоящим воротилой большого бизнеса. И Юрка за счет этого брака обеспечивал свою жизнь до гроба. Даже если бы после этого вообще лежал бы на песочке напротив океана и поплевывал тупо в небо.  
Парни сделали круг по желтому, облетающему парку и, зайдя в кафе, сели за столик. Что ж, к месту встречи они прибыли, и теперь должны были дождаться своих «милых дам».

 

На двух красивых, совершенно одинаковых девиц оборачивались все встреченные парни в округе. И Женька готов был убить сестру в первой же подворотне за свой стыд и позор. Он — парень, должен сверкать голыми коленками и бедрами из-за игривого осеннего ветерка, что так и норовил задрать его плиссировку.

"И как только Сашка ходит в такой неудобной одежде, сверкая кружевом своих трусов?!" — недоумевал Женька, хватаясь за свою сестричку руками, ибо ножки иногда подкашивались из-за этих долбанных каблучков.

А как было здорово в детстве. Ибо Сашка была настоящей пацанкой и носила одинаковую одежду с братом на пару. Димка вообще понял, что Шурка — девка, только когда они пошли в школу. И браво брякнулся на свою жопу посреди школьного двора в обнимку с бордовыми гладиолусами. От вида девицы в школьной форме с белым фартучком. 

«А я еще, как дурак, думал на Женьку, что он плаксивая девица!» — выдал тогда им обоим их закадычный друг и получил от Шурки хорошего тумака за любимого брата. Ибо «Плаксивая» было сказано уж больно слишком. Женька плаксивым никогда не был, он был просто слишком покладистым и ведомым сестрой, но не более того.

— Запомни. Брюнет — мой! — пытались на раз десятый вдолбить в башку Женьки совершенно не нужную ему инфу.

— Да хоть оба, — огрызнулся он, скалясь очередному, заинтересованному его стройными коленками, встречному парню. — «Зарою в землю, Гнида! Чо пялишься так? Голых коленок у парня, что ли не видел!» — думая злобно про себя.

— На кой мне оба? Тем более блондинов не люблю, — фыркнула предприимчивая дева. — Сама светлая!

— Встречайся с Димкой. Ты ему с детства нравишься! Он брюнет, — под шкуру вогнали здоровую ехидную шпильку.

— Димка? Да на кой мне этот спасательный круг без кола и двора? Есть более интересные варианты. Галиен — из интеллигентной семьи! У него мать и брат скрипачи оба, а отец сейчас вроде как в каком-то наикрутом бизнесе.

Сашка даже не знала, что в этом самом «бизнесе» отец Галиена и Юрки играет роль простого охранника-телохранителя. Причем, охраняет он никого иного, а именно отца Данилы.

— На хрена девкам такие короткие юбки? — не выдержала душа поэта, пытаясь поймать вздыбившуюся впереди здоровым воланом юбку.

— Ха! Спасибо скажи, что мини не напялила на тебя, — хмыкнула вредная Сашка и улыбнулась какому-то подмигивающему ей парню.

— Девушки! А пойдемте в кино?

— Мы заняты! — отрезала Сашка, утаскивая выпавшего из реальности Женьку подальше от этого придурка. Ибо мужчина попытался схватить ее братика нагло за коленку, а ее — за выступающую грудь.

Еще пару метров, и нужная кафешка уже была перед ее глазами. После сегодняшнего вечера она утрет нос всем своим подружкам, доказывая, что неприступного Галиена захомутать проще простого.

 

Галиен сначала подумал, что эта дура Сашка раздвоилась. И совсем окосел от двух идентичных девиц. Но потом понял, что как бы девушки не были похожи, но отличаются. Причем кардинально друг от друга. У этой «пловчихи» была совершено юношеская плоская фигура, хотя тонкая талия и длинные ровные ножки без всякого намека икса, как у навязчивой Сашки. Девицы были одного роста и весьма высокого для дамского пола, так как чуть не дотягивали до Данилы. Но у Сашки тело было однозначно длиннее, чем у Вальки. Зато пловчиха брала свое ногами. Таких идеальных ножек Галька еще не видел ни у одной прекрасной девы. Да и в зеленых глазах, в отличие от Сашки, проступал неподдельный интерес и ум.

Эти глаза оглядели Галиена так, словно в душу заглянули. Всего пара мгновений, но Галька вдруг понял что влюблен. И причем навсегда и бесповоротно.   
Ведь бывает так? Вдруг видишь человека и понимаешь, что он твоя половина. Так вот, с Валькой было именно так. Галь уже не злился на то, что поперся на это долбанное двойное свидание, более того, он был благодарен другу за то, что тот настоял и уговорил. А еще с ужасом в душе представлял, как его будет доставать подъебками Данила, угорая над Галькиной, вдруг свалившейся ниоткуда, пламенной любовью.

Сашка меж тем открыла рот, и понеслось. Валька же посмотрела на свою болтушку сестру крайне осуждающе и, накрыв ее руку своей, прошипела:

— Успокойся.

— А что такое? Вдруг Галиену это тоже интересно или Даниле? — не поняла Сашка своего прокола. А Женька с ужасом подумал, что его сестра совсем становится кретинкой в обществе чужих парней. Ведь с Димкой и с ним она совершенно нормальная, так почему с другими мужчинами ее как будто подменяют и делают откровенно тупой, непроходимо глупой.

— Поверь… дамские сериалы им не интересны… — вздохнул тихо Женька и поежился от жаркого взгляда этого желтоглазого ворона.

Вот какого рожна его Сашка нашла в этом ушлепке? Да блондин в сто раз краше, во всяком случае не так страшен, как этот нахохленный, высокий, худой пацан с тонкими пальцами рук «паучьих лапок» и пронзительными огромными, задумчивыми глазами, которые, как рентген, уже раздели Женьку раз на сто.

«Наверное, он понял, что я мужик. Ща как выдаст Сашке, что я трансвестит, и будет полный трындец!» — поежился плечами Женька. Одно радовало — сидя его юбка не рвалась в небо и не надувалась позорным парусом. Хотя чувствовать голыми бедрами, особенно под коленками холодное железо и дерево кафешных стульев было тоже не фонтан. Но терпимо…

— Ну почему же, — заулыбался сестричкам Данила. — Некоторые весьма… ничего! Вот я помню, всей семьей смотрели «Рабыню Изауру», было весьма познавательно.

«Ты еще прошлый век вспомни, кретин!» — подумала Сашка, но улыбнулась блондину как ни в чем не бывало. Несмотря на то, что прекрасно видела, какими глазами ее возлюбленный Галиен пялится на ее братишку. 

«Господи, хоть бы не догадался, что Женька парень!» — подумала запоздало девица. 

Но не могла она притащить на свиданку свою подружку Светку. Не могла рисковать.

«Ладно… только сегодня. А потом «Валя» свалит по-быстрому в другой город раз и навсегда!» — успокоила она себя очередной убойной мыслью ебнутого замысла. Даже не предполагая, что поезд уже ушел. Причем навсегда и конкретно в недостижимую голубую даль.

— К-хм… так у вас есть еще брат… близнец… — уточнил вдруг отмерший Галиен и глянул на Евгения так, что тот вдруг ни с того ни с сего нежно покраснел.

«Черт! Я ее хочу!» — проскакала мысль у Гальки.

«Черт! Допетрил таки. Убью Сашку дома!» — ужаснулся Женька.

— Да, а что? — промямлила Саша, бледнея на глазах.

— Да так… Просто подумал, насколько он похож на вас… обеих… — Галька с силой отвел глаза от румяных щек и блестящих неподдельным страхом глаз Валентины, подумав про себя. — «И почему она так испугалась? А может, потому что у нее слишком юношеская фигура, и она от этого комплексует? А я, дурак полный, сравнил ее с братом!».

— Похож… мы же все трое близнецы, — взяла себя в руки Сашка. — Особенно на Вальку. Они однояйцевые, хотя и разнополые.

«Теперь понятно, откуда страх. Точно, комплекс!» — сделал для себя вывод Галиен.

«Боже, Сашка так врать и не научилась!» — схватился за голову мысленно Женька.

«Две девушки и парень, и все трое на одно лицо. А если всех в одну постель... ВАУ!» — проснулся в Даньке настоящий извращенец. — «Если у этого братика личико, как у Вальки или Сашки, я его однозначно трахну в зад. Так пикантно... Всегда хотел попробовать с парнем. А тут такой удобный случай!».

— Слушайте, девушки, а познакомьте меня со своим братишкой. А?

Девицы теперь побледнели обе, выдавив из себя в один голос абсолютно одинаково заикаясь:

— За-ачем?

— Да так. Интересно, какой он у вас?

Сашка посмотрела затравленно на Женю и сглотнула слюну. В этот раз она слишком переборщила со своей ебнутой стратегией. Однозначно. Не стоило Женьку обряжать в девичье платье. Димка над ними будет долго ржать, а как изводить подколками... Легче утопиться в пруду.

— Он не слишком общительный, — буркнула она, видя, как от удивления у Женьки округлились глаза. 

«Ой, вранье... Я-то необщительный?» — у Евгения, кроме Димки, друзей было в отличие от подруг Сашки — вагон. Особенно в политехе. Конечно, Димка самый близкий и безотказный, но у Сашки, кроме Светки, вообще не было никого. Да и ту Женька никогда не видел живьем, лишь только знал о ней.

«Вранье!» — подумали вместе однозначно Галька и Данила. Девицы что-то явно темнили, правда, на данный момент ни одному из них не пришла светлая мысль, что Валька и Женька одно лицо.

— Не то чтобы необщительный… — замялась Сашка.

— Он просто занятой, — хмыкнула, издеваясь явно над своей сестрой, Валька. — И у него хватает друзей и без вас.

— И как зовут вашего жутко занятого и, оказывается, довольно общительного братишку? — съязвил Данила, чувствуя, что с братиком эти две хитрюги его знакомить не собираются.

— Женя! А что? — хлопнула глазами Сашка.

— Хм-ммм... Александра, Валентина и Евгений. А ваши родители были весьма оригиналы! Все имена подходят как мальчикам, так и девочкам. Ну и выбор, — добил Галиен сестричек и вдруг понял, что Валя окатила его презрительно холодным взглядом. Ни одна девица так на него обмораживающе не смотрела с таким убийственным не поддельным презрением.

— Можно подумать, Галиен — весьма обыденно, — выдали, шипя не хуже кобры, и получили от Сашки тычок локтем в область печени.

— Зато моего старшего брата назвали по-простому — Юрий, — попытался выровнять ситуацию брюнет, но Валентина была непримирима.

— Поздравляю, — буркнула она и снова получила локтем от хмурой сестры.

— Давайте не будем ссориться.

— Точно, — отмер Данила. — Что хотят дамы? Мороженное? Пирожное или… — открывая меню.

— Кофе без сахара, — убила наповал Валя, складывая свои руки под тощей грудью и впериваясь нагло взглядом в желтые очи напротив, которые упорно делали щенячий взгляд и просили помиловать.

— А мне вот этот коктейль! Люблю сладкое, — отвлекла парней на себя Сашка. — Белый шоколад и крем-брюле!

— Жопа не слипнется? — Женька был на грани истерики. Мало того, что он никогда не понимал тягу сестры к сладенькому, но есть мороженое или пирожное, чтобы его вырвало, он не собирался.

— Вы не любите сладкое, Валентина? — усмехнулся на «жопу» Данила.

— Абсолютно! Я слежу за своей талией, — скривил Женька свои губы и окосел оттого, что выдал этот чертов ворон на бис.

— Вы и так слишком… изящны, лишние калории вам точно не повредят.

«Совсем с ума сошел?» — прошептала Сашка на ушко Женьки, прикрывшись меню, и наступила ему больно на ногу каблучком. — «Галь — мой. Не смей его клеить!».

Женька только глаза округлил и шикнул в ответ:

«Отстань, кретинка. На хера мне его клеить? Это была твоя ебнутая идея!».

Мужчины же, смотря, что сестрички о чем-то шепчутся под шумок подбежавшего официанта и тыкают в меню, сами перебросились парой слов.

— И?

— Ее сестра мне больше нравится.

— Она плоская, как стиральная доска.

— И что? Зато не полный ноль по мозгам, как Сашка, — проворчал, объясняя свои пристрастия, Галь, а потом добил. — И чего это тебя заинтересовал их братишка? На мальчика потянуло?!

— А ты догадлив! Ни разу не пробовал, но, если он так похож на них, я не прочь поиграться. А ты?

— Совсем дурак? Меня устраивает Валентина.

— Тогда договорились. Сегодня ты с Валей, я с Сашей! И ты мне помогаешь познакомиться с их Женькой.

— С парнем сам знакомься. Я пас.

— Ну хотя бы можешь сегодня пообщаться с Валентиной? — сузил просяще голубые глазки блондин.

— Сказал же, она меня устраивает. Так что не так? — схмурил черные брови Галь.

— Да просто ты с ней уже чуть не подрался! А это на тебя не похоже совсем. Неужели эта длинноногая вобла тебя зацепила?

— И что если так?

— Ничего… просто вкус у тебя, Паганини, еще тот. Столько баб вечно клеилось, а выбрал... Взглянуть не на что! — ухмыльнулся блондин, делая за них двоих заказ.

— А ты и не смотри, — огрызнулись в ответ.

И хотя парни заказали пирожные на всех, а кроме того гамбургеры и горячие бутерброды с колбасой, но эта «пловчиха», кроме пустого кофе, ничего не взяла в рот.

— Вы не голодны? — Галь снова попробовал разговорить хмурую девицу.

— Я дома поел…а… — поперхнулась та кофеем.

А вот зато Сашка, видя, как Галь на нее вообще не смотрит и только цепляет насупленного брата, стала нервно уминать за двоих. Кроме того, Данила так и не отлипал от Александры и с настойчивостью последнего придурка выспрашивал о брате.

— Вы учитесь у нас?

— Нет, в политехе, — проговорилась Сашка, сдавая несуществующую «Валентину».

— Значит с братишкой вместе? — обрадовался Данила, краем уха слушая разговор между Валентиной и Галем.

— Ага… — грозно глянули на проболтавшуюся о нем сестру.

— А я вот в математике полный ноль. Может, поможете решить задачку? — Галь внаглую врал и, видя, как Данилу от этого вранья перекосило, пошарил в сумке и вытащил их домашку на эту неделю по вышке.

— Вот.

Женя опасливо посмотрел на протянутую к нему изящную ладонь с длинными пальцами и, косо посмотрев на сестру, забрал тетрадь. Галь попытался, отдавая деве тетрадку, погладить ее по руке незаметно от всех остальных, но вот Валентина этого не ожидала, посему тетрадка полетела в крем-брюле сестры, открывая поползновения этого наглого скрипача всем остальным.

— Ого! — окосел Данила на такое «бодрое» начало друга. Раньше, чтобы Галь кого-то добивался сам? Сегодня точно будет град со снегом. Или небольшой ураган местного значения.

Сашка задергала сразу обоими глазами от вселенской несправедливости, а Женька, чертыхаясь, попытался выдрать свою руку у агрессора и спасти несчастную тетрадь. Пальцы оказались хотя и изящно тонкими, но больно сильными, просто с железной хваткой.

— Ручку! — выдали звеняще на всю кафешку.

— Чего? — изумленно удивились золотые глаза: он впервые видел, как девушке не нравятся его прикосновения к себе.

— Шариковую ручку дай! И убери свои грабельки от меня, — прошипели, поясняя.

Галь отпустил ладонь девушки, отмечая, что та тоже не так уж и слаба. И, пошарив в сумке, нашел ручку, протянув.

— На стол положи, — отследили зелеными глазищами руку, как ядовитую змею, очищая салфетками тетрадь от взбитых сливок. И после, открыв тетрадь посередине, уточнили. — Это?

— Да… — ручку оставили в покое.

Валентина внимательно пробежала глазами задачки и, взяв осторожно ручку, написала тут же ответы.

— Может, распишите решения? Я не так умен, как вы, — подъебнул Галиен.

Женя вперился в этого придурка своими глазищами и со вздохом стал расписывать поэтапно все решения задач, заполняя лист плотно своим уборным круглым почерком. Сашка скосила глаза на брата, но не стала его останавливать, чувствуя, что тот уже на грани срыва.

— Вот! — положили на стол тетрадь и сверху водрузили ручку.

— Весьма признателен.

Галь даже не глянул на решения, просто все сгреб в сумку.

«И зачем это ему?» — не понял Женька.

«Дома рассмотрю ее почерк детально с особым пристрастием. А решения подсуну своему учителю, пусть оценит как специалист!» — почесал ручки про себя Галька.

— Может, в кино? — предложил Данька, глядя просяще Галиену в глаза, мол, не подкачай и не наделай еще глупостей.

— Почему бы и нет, — Галиен посмотрел на сестричек и улыбнулся.

— Я пас, — попыталась отбрыкаться от похода в кино Валентина, но ее руку сверху накрыла Сашка и обрадовано прокричала вслух.

— Мы пойдем!

 

Сеанс был не вечерний, посему в зале было полупустынно. Они выбрали беспроигрышный вариант и поперли девок на ужастики. Вернее, фантастику с эффектами фильмов ужасов. Сашка была в восторге и все норовила встать ближе к Галю. Ибо теперь могла, сидя с ним рядом, вешаться при острых моментах открыто на него без зазрения совести.

Расселись на заднем ряду, но мужики, подождав, когда дамы усядутся, под предлогом попкорна, сползали до автомата, а потом уселись уже по-своему. Посему у Сашки под боком оказался ненавистный Данила, а у Женьки отмороженный противный Галиен. Девушки попытались поменяться тоже местами друг с другом, но парни им этого просто не дали сделать под предлогом, что кино уже началось.

Фильм, и правда, был жутким по содержанию и весьма кровожадным, посему хотела того Сашка или нет, но уже через минуту она вцепилась железно как в Данилу, так и в Женьку. И, потея, взвизгивала при каждой кровавой сцене. Данила при этом ее уже обнял за талию и втихую мацал «под шумок» Сашкину упругую грудь.

«Она что, совсем не чувствует, что этот придурок ее лапает?» — удивился Женька и, шибанув наглого Данилу по его нахальным грабелькам, схлестнулся с ошарашенными глазами блондина.

Сашка даже не заметила этого, снова взвизгнула и уткнулась в грудь Женьки. Она всегда была знатной трусихой и даже «Сказку Странствий» смотрела вполглаза, прячась от страха на братовой груди.

— Тебе совсем не страшно? — Галь наклонился удивленно к бесстрашной девушке и спросил тихо на ушко.

— Нет… тоска смертная… И спецэффекты не в жопу, — прошептал тот, гладя зарывшуюся сестренку по волосам.

Та тихо всхлипывала и дрожала.

— А Сашка трусиха! И не скажешь по ее наглому виду, — теперь уже Гален пропустил по сиденью Женьки руку, но нагло не обнимал как его дружок, посему Евгений ничего ему не возразил.

—Она в детстве даже заставки «Ну погоди!» боялась, — хмыкнул Женька и, наклонившись на ушко сестрички, прошептал. — Вставай, дуреха! А то все интересное пропустишь.

— Сам…а ты дуреха! — поперхнулась та, только вынырнув с груди брата, но при очередной сцене занырнула обратно. 

И чего не пошли на мелодраму, а ведь ей предлагали. Но вместо возлюбленного Галя она обнимала Женьку. Впрочем, как и всегда по жизни спасаясь от страха на груди верного братишки.

После кино провожали уже по вечернему городу девиц. Загорались фонари, а на двух близняшек в плиссировке обращали внимание все встречные мужики, откровенно пялясь и завидуя двум сопровождающим их парням.

— В следующий раз пойдем на мелодраму! — пообещал щедро Данила. Он просто цвел, ибо после шокового просмотра Саша была не против его поддерживающей руки, а вот Валентина шла отдельно от Галиена, проигнорировав его согнутую для нее ручку, и жалась с другой стороны, поближе к сестре.

— Без меня. У меня слишком плотный график, — буркнул Женька, матеря про себя каблучки и ноющие свои несчастные ноги.

— Тренировки по плаванью? — поинтересовался Галь.

— Ага, — кивнул тот, не говорить же, что по стрельбе из спортивного лука. Тогда точно не отбрехаешься, хотя он с Димкой и ходили на пару в бассейн, просто это была обязаловка для его универа.

-М-ммм… — Галь чувствовал, что желанная дева от него ускользает, как песок сквозь пальцы, но самое противное, что ему этого-то как раз и не хотелось. — А если в субботу или воскресенье?

— Без разницы, — зеленые глаза отморозили напрочь и потянули за руку свою измученную сестру. — Спасибо за кино, мы уже пришли.

Девушки скомкано попрощались. А парни остались, смотря на темные окна подъезда, ожидая, где вспыхнет свет.

— Смотри, четвертый этаж. И это точно Валька, а может Сашка, черт отсюда не разобрать, — ухмыльнулся Данила.

— Не передумал насчет их братишки? — скривил губы Галь.

— Нет… я сначала трахну Сашку, а потом раскручу на братика, если, конечно, у меня на него встанет.

— А у тебя вообще когда не вставало-то? — усмехнулся криво Галь.

— На девок всегда! Но на парней ни разу. Вот ты парень, и меня вообще не возбуждаешь. Совсем! — оценили скептически красоты друга.

— Так на кой тебе такой голубой эксперимент, а? Тоже мне, экспериментатор.

— А тебе разве никогда не хотелось испытать свои пределы возможностей? — усмехнулись хитрыми глазами. — Я с девками как только не пробовал. И вагинал, и анал, не говорю уж о минете. Орал рулит всегда! И с двумя, и тремя.

— Ты еще о четырех растрепись. Сказочник!

— Было с тремя в раз, точно! А вот с четырьмя — нет, чо мне врать-то? Правда, я тогда афродизиака налакался. И потом отлеживался целую неделю после такой убойной ночки. Болело все, даже то, чем не трахал, — обиделся Данила. — А теперь хочу попробовать с близняшками и не просто с двумя девочками, а разнополыми, чтобы был один мальчик. И потом, твоя Валька, извини, друг, но меня не втыкает, так что без обид.

— Без, меня вот Сашка вообще нигде не цепляет, как тебя. Хотя не спорю, фигурка у нее точеная, да и титьки, в отличие от Валентины, на месте.

— И ты меня называешь извращенцем, любитель стиральных досок!

— Прекрати, би-сексуал!

— Ха-ха! Ладно, пойдем домой. Где живут наши голубки — выяснили, пора вырабатывать новый план и стратегию. Слушай, Галь, а ты действительно на нее запал?

— И что?

— Да нет, ничего… так, подумалось… Лучше тогда на парня, чем на конкретную доску. Полирована доска, вместо титек — два соска!

— Заткнись, а? И без тебя тошно.

И они, продолжая препираться, повернули от дома, где зажигались все новые и новые окна в сторону вечернего парка, думая каждый о своем…

Валентина…   
Почему-то Галиену от этого имени становилась жарко как никогда.


	2. Кто более упертый?

— Даже не мечтай. Больше юбку не надену, — Женька подошел осторожно к окну и ухмыльнулся. — Надо же, еще не сдрыснули... Кретины!

Сашка высунулась в открытую и даже помахала рукой.

— Ты слишком навязчива, сестренка.

— Есть кто дома? 

У них на две квартиры была общая дверь в тамбуре. Посему, закрывая общую, чаще всего свою близнецы держали открытой. Тем более обе семьи были дружны давно. И не имели каких-то секретов друг от друга. Еще с детства родители близняшек были крайне заняты на работе, посему за ними чаще всего приглядывали соседи: мать Димки или его старшая на пять лет сестра Тамара. Но чаще всего бабушка.

— Ну как свидание? — Димка усмехнулся своей очаровательной улыбкой, глядя, как Женька без стеснения снимает с себя лифчик сестры и сдергивает кружевные трусы с задницы, сверкая перед обоими своими товарищами своими мелкими мудями.

— Трындец! Ее месячные запали на меня. Ты хоть, Димыч, вразуми эту дуру. Скажи, что глупо навязываться тому, для кого она пустое место.

— На тебя запали? Я не удивлен, — Димка посмотрел на обнаженного парня, стоящего перед ним только в одной юбке, и ехидно хмыкнул. – Ножки, Женька, у тебя класс! Да и попка тоже. Если бы я не знал, что у тебя там между ног, то тоже бы влюбился без памяти.

Евгений демонстративно задрал себе юбочку и перед двумя ухмыляющимися парами глаз и потряс демонстративно своим сжавшимся хозяйством.

— Ты тоже считаешь, что у меня мелкий член?

— С чего бы это… — Димка глянул на злющую Сашку, что выдирала из своих волос с особым остервенением шпильки.

— А она считает, что мелкий.

— Ну, она же не видела, когда он у тебя стоит, — успокоил своего друга Димка и сам отвернулся, так как Сашка тоже не страдала особыми комплексами по поводу своего соседа и воспринимала его как своего родного братишку. И теперь сдирала с себя блузку вместе с лифчиком, насрав на обоих парней. Более того, летом они на речке купались часто втроем и редко когда в плавках, особенно когда учились в младших и средних классах. И только в десятом у Сашки появился яркий красный купальник, и мальчишки, поняв, что лафа кончилась, стали купаться при ней тоже в трусах.

— А все говорят, что эрекция глобальный уравнитель! 

— Да что там уравнивать? У него и паховых волос меньше, чем у меня. И потом, вы не правы оба! Если Галиен узнает, что запал на парня, он потом переключится на меня. Мы ведь похожи с Женькой, близнецы как никак. Но у моего братишки нет главного, что есть у меня и привлекает всех парней в округе.

— И что же это такое? — Димка повернулся к сестре друга и получил по мордасам ее кружевными трусами за то, что застал девицу без оных. Дева на голое тело надевала домашние шортики. Когда как на острых грудках с торчащими сосками висел задорный топик.

— А то сам не знаешь? Пизда! И нечего там у меня высматривать, — рыкнули и почапали бодро на кухню ставить чайник, обогнув застывших парней. Женька меж тем надел хлопчатые штаны и тельняшку.

— Ну что, высмотрел? А, дружище! Заценил? — усмехнулись ехидно в лицо смазливого парня.

— Ага! А у нее, и правда, там волос больше, чем у тебя. И не обижайся, ты, и правда, там пока мелкий и лысый.

— Ах, ты! 

Женька запрыгнул на Димку, оплетая его длинными ногами и руками, заваливая на кровать Сашки. Они рассмеялись, помутузив друг дружку от всей души, а потом улеглись рядом друг с другом, смотря задумчиво в потолок.

— И когда ты ей скажешь, что влюблен? — спросил Женька притихшего Димку.

— А надо ли? Я стану ее очередными месячными. И не более того. И она права, если бы ты был девкой… Я бы стал твоим мужчиной. Ты — классный, добрый и рассудительный. И хотя ты, Женька, мне намного ближе по душе и характеру, чем Сашка, но твой пенис и яйца меня не возбуждают. Уж прости. И иногда я даже сожалею, что не голубой. А так бы послал ее подальше и трахался с тобой. Вот и весь сказ!

— Ладно, не голубой. Вставай, пошли чаи гонять, — Женька скатился с кровати сестры и потянул за руку друга.

— А этот скрипач… он так красив, да?

— По мне — страшен, как черт. Галка–галкой, нахохленная на морозе! Хотя тот, что запал на Сашку – блондин, весьма смазлив. Но почему-то все Сашкины знакомые девицы втрескались в этого чертового ворона с желтыми глазищами, а не в смазливого блондинчика. Кстати, мне кажется, этот Данила — би! Уж больно интересовался мной как братом, выспрашивая у Сашки из-под полы. Хотя в кино мацал ее активно за титьки.

— Извращенец! А мне так Сашка и прикоснуться к себе не дает.

— Определенно! Но ты не прав, фильм был ужасов, а ты же знаешь какая Сашка во время просмотра. Ее можно даже трахнуть, она от испуга вообще ни черта не заметит.

— И этот блондин Сашке совсем по-боку?

— Абсолютно. А чернявый запал на меня.

— Трындец, — подтвердил высказанную ранее мысль своего друга Димка. — И на кой Сашке эти два мудака-музыканта?

— А я по чем знаю? Но вот что я тебе скажу, друган: Сашка ненавидит блондинов. Так что у тебя есть реальный шанс: завоевать ее великую пизду. Коль тебе не по нраву мои несчастные член и яйца!

— Можно подумать тебя интересуют мои? — ухмыльнулись хмуро.

— Естественно, нет, — рассмеялись от всей души.

И Женька, подмигнув другу, допер его лихо до хлопочущей на кухне Александры, которая уже бойко нарезала свой выпеченный еще днем сладкий пирог.

 

На следующий день после обеда, когда Женька только пришел домой, его вздернул входной звонок. 

— Снова Сашка входные ключи потеряла, — буркнул он и пошел открывать дверь.

Димка был, видно, в душе, коль сам не выбежал первым. А трезвонить упорно продолжали.  
Евгений распахнул дверь настежь и с испугом уставился на всклокоченного скрипача.

— Привет…

— М-ммм... Евгений?

Приняли правила игры, смотря на отросшие по плечи волосы парня.

— Да… — Женька попытался сделать голос как можно грубее. — А вы... кто?

— Галиен! Я друг ваших сестер. 

— Что-то я вас не припомню, — Женька решил не пускать этого засранца в дом во что бы то ни стало.

— А мы недавно познакомились, — схмурили ответно глаза. — Может впустите меня в дом? Я хотел бы поговорить с Сашей и Валей.

— Их нет дома! Обеих, — не сдвинулись и на миллиметр.

— А я могу подождать? — пошли на попятную и, посмотрев сверху вниз на светлого парня, сделали просящие глаза.

— Что ж… Сашка придет примерно через полчаса… А вот Валентина… поздно ночью.

Женька, скрепя сердце сдвинулся в сторону и пропустил нахала домой, думая злорадно, что пусть сама Сашка теперь разгребает свое же дерьмо, что заварила, а с него хватит.  
Галиен усиленно тяпнул себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки. Не могут быть на столько похожи разнополые близняшки. Хотя... вроде... у Валентины плечи были уже, да и волосы длиннее, свисали хвостиком ниже лопаток. У Женьки же они были лишь до плеч. Хотя талия и попка были точь-в-точь как у Вальки. И это смущало. И заставляло желать этого парня, а еще очень злило. Этого Женьку, Даниле Галиен отдавать не хотел.  
«Я извращенец. Но с ним бы и с Валькой смог бы трахаться втроем. Точно!».

— Прошу, можете подождать здесь.

Проводили в гостиную гостя, а сами ушли к себе в комнату. Но ненормальный ворон поплелся за ним следом, пытаясь завести разговор.

— Хм-ммм, ваши сестры говорили, что вы учитесь в политехе.

— Да, учусь, извините, но мне через полчаса в секцию, и я должен собраться, — присели перед шкафом с одеждой, роясь в свалке вещей.

— В бассейн?

Вдруг спросили настолько ехидно, нагло пялясь на обтянутую круглую попку парня, что Женьку передернуло плечами.

— Почему в бассейн? — глянул исподлобья на этого придурка.

«Неужели все-таки догнал, что Валентины нет и в помине?» — понеслись как скаковые лошади буйные мысли.

— Да так, подумалось… Валентина просто очень похожа на тебя и любит плавать… а так как близнецы близки…

— И что? Сашку в воду вообще не затащишь. И она по жизни трусиха, — резко перебили измышления скрипача.

— Но с ней вы не однояйцовые, как с Валей. Я тут у врачей знакомых поспрашивал, и мне сказали, что вы очень большая редкость. Чтобы за раз женщина выносила трех. Причем двух однояйцовых–разнополых. И еще одну сестренку в довесок. Вот если бы твои сестры были однояйцовыми близняшками, а ты шел в довесок — тогда да!

«Ну надо же, этот козел еще и инфу на нас пытался нарыть. Полная клиника!» — подумал Женька, доставая свою постиранную сестрой униформу. — Ты для этого пришел с моими сестрами болтать? Чтобы выяснить, кто с кем и как из нас живот в мамкиной утробе делил? — и, видя, как желтые глаза окосели от наглого наезда, сбавил обороты. — А вообще-то я занимаюсь профессиональной спортивной стрельбой из лука. А в бассейн хожу только как хобби. У нас в универе это обязаловка!

— Хм-ммм, а Валя тоже стреляет?

Женька снова дернул плечами, а Галиен готов был побиться головой о косяк. Жесты, мимика, живое выражение влажных глаз, так отличимые от тупого взгляда Сашки, то, как парнишка повел нервно головой... все это было Валькино. Точь-в-точь!   
Не бывает таких совпадений.

«Черт! Либо я схожу с ума, либо они точная копия друг друга. Только у одной пизда, а у этого яйца! А может и нет никакой Вали… И меня попросту дурят?» — вдруг появилась здравая мысль. — «Пока не увижу обоих вместе, не поверю в такой разносол!».  
Как размышления Галена прервал завалившийся после душа в квартиру близняшек Димка. Сосед тер пушистым полотенцем свои влажные волосы и сверкал обнаженным прокачанным прессом.

— Это я! Сашка, ты что ли пришла? А чего так рано?

И тупо уставился на явление народа, что перекрывало ему доступ в комнату друга.

— А ты что за фрукт? Желтые глаза, черные волосы... Ха! Этот что ли, "очередные месячные Сашки"? А, Жека?

— Ага! Только он влюблен в Вальку, друган. Ладно, парни, я вас оставлю на пару секунд, вы тут поболтайте, а я быстро. Димка, кстати, ты собрался на стрельбу?

— Обижаешь, — Димка, повесил на плечи полотенце и игриво склонил голову набок. — Зря Вальку выбрал. Она мужиков на дух не переносит!

— А есть ли она… эта Валька? — ехидно наехали в ответ. – Побожись, что их трое! А?

— Чего? — выкатили карие глазки.

— Того! — наехали в ответ, вставая в свой полный высокий рост со стула.

— Если ты меня выше, то не значит, что сильнее.

— Ей, Димка, дуй одеваться! Уходим. У нас мало времени, — вернулся уже одетый полностью Женька.

— А его что, здесь оставишь? — скептически подняли бровь и приобняли по-братски за плечи Евгения.

— А что? Он к сеструхам пришел, вот пусть они с ним и маются. И потом, у нас воровать нечего, — пожали игриво тонкими плечами.

Галену обжималовки парней пришлись не по вкусу. Его тело кричало, что «это Валька, и ты должен не давать ее жамкать чужому парню!». А разум утверждал обратное — «это Женька, он такой же парень, как и ты!». От этого кружилась голова, тошнило и хотелось пить.  
«Я схожу с ума! Мне нужна она…» — входная дверь хлопнула, оставляя скрипача наедине со своими тяжелыми, далеко не радужными мыслями.

 

Через десять минут друзья спешили в сторону стрельбищ.

— Он догадался, что вы его с Сашкой за нос водите.

— Плевать. Идея была Александры, вот пусть и мается. Я тут совсем не при чем!

Хмыкнул зловредно Женька и вырубил специально свою мобилу.

— А он ее не изнасилует от злости? — заволновался Димка.

— Братан, ты в своем уме?! Быстрее уж Сашка его оттрахает по полной программе, чем он ее. Не бери в голову. Тем более она мне сама надоела своими наездами. Видите ли я строил этому козлу глазки, и он на меня клюнул.

— А ты строил?

— Да что я, псих?!

 

Тренировка прошла на нервах, а когда в душевых Женька включил трубку, у него был забит голосовыми сообщениями от сестры весь ящик. И сразу прозвенел звонок.

— На автомате она что ли дозванивалась?

Усмехнулись парни друг другу, и Женька принял вызов.

— Если ты не придешь… Он меня прибьет… — прошептали затравленно в трубку и нажали отбой.

— Что, совсем труба? — ухмыльнулся Димка, ему самому осточертела вечная влюбленность его дамы сердца.

— Ага. Ладно, вроде в душевых никого нет, так что поможешь. Я, конечно, надеялся, что она справится сама, но просчитал и этот вариант.

Из спортивной сумки достали плиссировку и тонкую водолазку сестры с комплектом знакомых утяжных трусиков и лифчиком на поролоне.

— И ты ей поможешь? Ты идиот.

— Сам знаю, что кретин, но она моя сестра. И я сам виноват не меньше, коль разрешил себя уговорить на эту ебнутую авантюру с переодевашками. Ты мне скажи лучше, ты красить умеешь?

— Чего? — не понял Димка.

— Губы и глаза, — вынули косметичку сестры и всучили в дрожащие руки друга. – Учти, у тебя минут десять, не больше.

Через полчаса Женька глянул в зеркало и остался доволен. Грудки в водолазке выпирали как настоящие, хвостик и челка были само что ни на есть Валькины. И даже боевая раскраска была на высоте. Димка оказался просто прирожденным мастером. Конечно, первый глаз вышел криво, но зато второй уже просто великолепно, а потом парни совместными усилиями перекрасили первый. На губы же просто нанесли земляничный блеск. И двое парней отправились домой.

 

— Я с тобой.

— Нет, сразу допрет. Лучше я его попробую упереть гулять, а ты предупреди Сашку, что мы с тобой якобы ушли после тренировки по блядям! Понял? Когда придем обратно пусть скажет, что, мол, я звонил, и мы зависли до утра.

— Ага! Знаешь, а ты в роли Вальки просто супер. И почему ты не девка, или я не голубой?

— Да по чем я-то знаю, — усмехнулся Женька и, открыв по-тихому общую дверь тамбура, подтолкнул Димку к его квартире.

— Ладно, иди давай, натуральный ты наш.

Димку чмокнули контрольно в лобик и открыли свою дверь.

— Я дома! — звонко по-девичьи оповестили с порога.

У Сашки задергался левый глаз, а Галиен просто уронил из рук журнал, что полчаса как терзал в своих длинных пальцах. На пороге гостиной стояла Валя собственной персоной и мяла спортивную сумку. Точно такую же, что была у Женьки, и полностью идентичную той, что притащила на себе домой Сашка.

— Галиен? А ты что у нас забыл?

Игриво усмехнулись и прошли в комнату сестры, оставляя там вещи.

«Убейте меня, у нее есть грудь! Значит Валентина все-таки есть. А может нет никакого Жени?» — прокричало поехавшее сознание музыканта.

— Я пришел вообще-то к тебе, — выдавил скрипач и глянул на бледную как сама смерть Сашку.

— Зачем это? На тебя Сашка запала, а не я, — пожал тонкими плечами Женька и глянул с издевкой на сестру.

— А если мне нравишься ты, а не она?

— Тяжелый случай. 

— Хм-ммм, и не говори, осталось только дождаться, когда с тренировки придет Женька, чтобы увидеть всех вас втроем, в комплекте. Вот встреча века будет.

— Можешь располагаться в гостиной, они могут с Димкой и по блядям двинуть на всю ночь. А что, парни молодые, горячие! Чего им дома-то сидеть? А, сеструха?

«Сеструха» вздрогнула и позеленела окончательно.

— Ладно, пойдем!

— Куда? — не понял Галиен, сбитый окончательно с толку.

— Гулять! Ты же ко мне пришел? Если бы к Сашке, давно бы ушмандали в кино или в очередную кафешку, — добил настроенный сегодня по-боевому Женька.

— Прости, — прошептала сестренка, когда он проходил мимо в сторону выхода.

Но Женька только отморозил ее взглядом и увел музыканта за собой в сумерки ночного города. Подальше от своей взбалмошной сестры.

 

Они долго молча топали по ночному парку, пока Галиен не сделал финт и не прижал Женьку силком к очередной березе, зажав руки парня вверх, правда, удержать он одной рукой их не смог, пришлось двумя. Валька оказалась по-мужски сильной, зато музыкант силком раздвинул Валькины бедра своим коленом и нажал на промежность. Ничего выступающего, как у любого парня, особо не ощутил и с силой поцеловал в мягкий рот. Земляничный вкус снес ему башню напрочь. Но девица была явно против и попросту укусила до крови за нижнюю губу своего нахального кавалера.

— Если скажешь правду. Я туда рукой не полезу, — двинули по зажатым яйцам коленом, вызывая у прижатого к березе парня подозрительный тихий стон.

— Какую? — вспыхнул, пытаясь высвободить руки, Женька, скрипач оказался жутко сильным не по своей тощей фигуре.

— Ты ведь Женька, да? И Валентины отродясь не бывало?

— Если скажу правду, отпустишь? — Галиен кивнул согласно и услышал в ответ. — Ты прав, Вали не существует. Уйя! Козел! Отпусти, я же сказал правду!

— Я обещал отпустить Вале, а раз сама Валентина вымысел, то я ничего тебе не должен.

Женька понял, что конкретно встрял, скрипач перестал с ним просто фамильярничать и беречь, как хрупкую девицу. Одной рукой парня в юбке зажали за кадык, что не пернешь, методично душа. А второй, задрав плиссировку, содрали плавки до колен и ощупали мелкие муди.

— Блять! Суки! Так меня провести. Ты — мужик, хотя там у тебя и с гулькин хуй. Но все же яйца и пенис настоящие.

— Да, я мужик! А теперь отпусти меня! Кхе-кхе, — забился Женька из последних сил.

— Еще чего!

И его губы снова накрыли жадным ртом, выпивая казалось душу, а в промежность уперлись таким бугром, что у Женьки полезли глаза на лоб.   
«Он у него такой большой? Убейте меня. Просто конский!».

Женька снова цапнул Галиена до крови. Теперь уже за верхнюю губу, и тот вынужден был его с сожалением отпустить.

— Ты что, гей? — отплевывался зеленоглазый парень.

— Нет. Но на тебя у меня стоит! Даже осознание того, что ты парень, моему организму откровенно по хер, — Галиен сделал качок бедрами, трясь о мелкие муди Женьки и жарко шепча ему на ухо. — Кажется, я тебя люблю.

— Чего? Ты совсем что ли идиот? У меня нет пизды!

— Зато есть жопа, а туда без особой разницы. Что парню, что девке.

Ягодицы облапали по-хозяйски своими горячими ладонями и полезли пальцами в сжавшийся от страха анус.

— Целочка! Выбирай: или я тебя трахну тут, у всех на виду и не особо готовя, или идем ко мне.

— А если я не хочу? Если у меня не стоит на тебя?

— А это меня как раз не ебет! Ты сам виноват, что согласился на этот ебнутый обман.

— Не спорю, но Сашка попросила. Она так в тебя втюрилась, что побоялась привести на свидание с тобой Светку, а вы настаивали, чтобы девушек было двое… И вот она… — запричитал по-смешному Женька.

— А она виновата, что решила подбить тебя на этот обман. Светка — та дура блондинка с отвисшим выменем с художественного? Если бы она позвала ее, возможно, я сделал бы выбор в пользу Сашки, а теперь мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя. Вы что же решили, что я не допетрю, что вас только двое? И что Валя — юноша?

— Но ведь сначала прокатило? — побелели лицом.

— Не шиша не прокатило! Я в тебя втюрился по полной, с первого взгляда, козел! И тебе крупно повезет, если, увидев твои яйца, член и жопу вблизи, эта любовь у меня к тебе испарится.

Рот Женьки снова поцеловали, откровенно насилуя языком.

— А если не испарится? — прохрипели несчастным голоском.

— То ты мою любовь познаешь сполна, до самой глубины своей лживой задницы, — пообещали весьма грозно.

 

Дом был богатым, сад темным и непролазным. Галиен тащил Женьку в своих руках и мечтал как можно быстрее завалить его на родительскую кровать.

— Ты что, один живешь? 

Охнули оттого, что Галиен зажал его попку, как только они оказались внутри дома.

— А ты догадливый! Мать и брат на гастролях. Отец безвылазно пашет на работе. А Данька, походу, сегодня баб ко мне своих не притащит.

Треск кружев подтвердил догадку: утягивающие трусы первыми почили смертью храбрых.  
Женьку подняли как девицу на руки и, утащив в спальню к родителям, бросили на огромный траходром, включив торшер…

Плиссировка задралась на раскинутых, чуть согнутых в коленях ножках, и скрипач, осмотрев муди математика, остался довольным. Желание оттрахать этого парня не испарилось, а накатило еще сильнее.

— Хм-ммм, похоже, твой член, яички и анус мне очень даже по вкусу, — усмехнулись влажно, стаскивая с себя вверх.

— Ты уверен? Ведь тогда ты станешь геем. Почитай, позорный штамп на всю жизнь, — Женька попытался отдернуть свою мятую юбку и свести ноги. Но окосел оттого, что Галиен выпустил свой крупный текущий член на свободу.

— Скажи это ему.

— Блять! Это в меня точно не влезет. Да это вообще ни в кого не влезет!

Женька перекатился на живот и резво подорвался на четвереньках с кровати, но на него тут же навалились сверху, подминая и заставляя встать откровенно раком, разведя широко ноги и прижав колени к груди, выпятив молочные ягодицы назад.

— Влезет! Я тебя подготовлю. У меня даже анальная смазка есть, от Даниила осталась, он любит трахать туда девок. Ибо можно без гандонов и сто процентов без залета. А ты в такой позе меня еще больше возбуждаешь, малыш.

Волосы огладили и, хмыкнув, сняли шиньон, распустив собранный хвостик до плеч.

— Не носи волосы своей сестры. Тебе не идет.

Плиссировку задрали вместе с молочным задом вверх и, раздвинув ягодицы, припали языком к подрагивающему входу.

— Ох! Чего ты творишь? — не мог поверить Женька, ибо на манипуляции с жопой у него встал член.

— Трахаю тебя своим языком. О? Смотрю, тебе это по нраву, а знаешь, когда он у тебя стоит, то не такой уж и маленький. Даже среднего размера. Прикольно!

Одну ногу Женьки заставили выпрямить и упереться носком в кровать, такая «раскаряка» позволила Галиену облизать своему мальчику все: и лысые яйца, и налившуюся головку члена, при этом сладко причмокнув.

— Сладкий.

— Извращенец, лезть языком ко мне в жопу!

Забрыкался Женька, но на него навалились сверху и, заставив повернуть голову, силком поцеловали.

— Ты только что этим лазил у меня в заду! Бе! Кретин, — попытались оттолкнуть ржущего скрипача.

— Я тебя люблю. А это, между прочим, твоя жопа. Так что не так?

Теперь в полураскрытую дырочку проникли смазанными двумя пальцами и, долго шуруя там нащупали чувствительный бугорок, надавливая...

Женька застонал по-другому, как последняя блядь двинул назад бедрами, вбирая ласкающие пальчики в себя, и выплеснулся пряным семенем на постель.

— Я вхожу.

Пока светлый парень осмысливал эту фразу, не понимая от эйфории оргазма кто куда входит, его зад натянули на полную, уперевшись своими набухшими яйцами в Женькину бордовую от прилившей крови промежность.

— Класс!

— А-АААА! — затряслись запоздало от нахлынувшей боли и попытались слезть с орудия пытки. Но где там, наоборот насадились еще сильнее, вобрав теперь уж точно до самого конца. Из опавшего члена брызнула моча — Женька от боли просто обмочился.

Но даже это не остановило Галиена, он придержал прыскающий член так, чтобы тот излился на пол, и двинул бедрами снова, загибая парня сильнее в тонкой талии и полируя простату. Через пару толчков Женька орал уже не от боли в заду, а от накатившей похоти. А еще через несколько минут его снова торчащий член извергал отнюдь не мочу, а новую порцию вязкой спермы.

— Ты теперь мой парень. Понял? Будешь трахаться только со мной. Если узнаю, что кому другому из мужиков зад свой ебливый подставил, выдеру твои мелкие муди с мясом. И я буду только твоим. 

 

Женьку перестали трахать только под утро, даже теперь член Галиена был у него внутри, а паренек лежал под музыкантом и пытался прикрыть свое полыхающее от стыда лицо. На большее сил просто не было.

— На кой я тебе сдался? Сашка говорит, что в тебя все бабы в их универе влюблены. И прекрати так пялиться на меня!

— На кой мне все эти бабы, если я люблю тебя?! Такого, какой ты есть. С лысыми мудями. Робкого и неуклюжего, наивного парня. Да мне откровенно по хер, какой у тебя пол и как тебя зовут: Валя, Женя, Глаша. Была бы пизда, трахал бы в пизду! А так мне хорошо и в твоем заду. Ты даже после нашей горячей ночки там только моим семенем хлюпаешь. Чистюля такой, ни разу не обосрался.

— Зато, обоссался… — побагровели даже за ушами от нахлынувшего стыда.

— Хм-ммм, так я тебя девственности лишал. А член у меня не мелкий, сам знаю. Я вообще удивлен, что он в тебя вошел с первого раза. Даже с бабами не всегда сразу прокатывало. А ты ничего, двужильный. Столько раундов со мной вытерпел и ни разу кровью не смазал, — руки силком убрали с красного лица и взяли приступом искусанные в кровь губы. — Признай сам, что гей! Ведь сливаешь только от полировки простаты.

— Тебя послушаешь, так будто передо мной целый батальон мужиков на твоем убойном хую побывал, — оскалился Женька, пряча снова свое полыхающее лицо. Не было никаких сил сопротивляться, этот скрипач поимел его по полной, выделав до состояния тонкой шкурки импортных перчаток.

— Нет, из мужчин ты первый. И, надеюсь, последний. А девок было много, не спорю. На меня вечно вешаются, а чего я им буду отказывать, если хотят ебаться? Что хотят, то и получают.

— Вот и еби их дальше, а меня отпусти, — заблеяли несчастным козленочком под кровожадным волком.

— Ты совсем глухой, что ли?

Женькины уши зажали в горячих руках и заглянули в опустошенные зеленые глаза.

— Я же сказал, что люблю тебя. И теперь ты только мой! Или ты отупел от перетраха?

Женьку вновь поцеловали и двинули бедрами, задвигая снова набухший член на всю свою нехилую длину в багровую раскрытую попку. Сперма теперь стекала при каждом качке, вытесненная из кишечника Женьки мощным поршнем Галиена. А после их вновь феерического двойного оргазма скрипач сжалился над математиком и вышел из его незакрывающейся бордовой, дрожащей дырочки.

— Класс, даже закрываться не хочет. Требует внимания еще!

Туда полезли уже языком, вылизывая всю промежность Женьки, дразня пульсирующие края сфинктера, дуя на яички, посасывая сморщенный пенис. И отстали только тогда, когда попка окончательно закрылась.

— Пошли в душ, — Галиен поднял на руки безвольное утраханное тело Женьки, прекрасно понимая, до чего он его уебал.

Тот даже не пискнул, приник послушно к тощей груди скрипача и даже попытался поспать вначале на руках, а потом стоя под теплой водой. Женька чувствовал, как этот псих его подмыл везде, даже крайнюю плоть и щелку уретры и естественно снова залез по наглому в утраханный анус, надавливая на багровое ноющее колечко и заставив попку раскрыться под пальчиками. И так долго держал, давая своей сперме вытечь из Женькиного ноющего зада. Евгений не помнил, как вырубился там в ванной от усталости, и как его Галиен отнес в свою комнату на чистую постель. А потом, устроив свое новообретенное сокровище, ушел убирать спальню родителей от ими разведенного бедлама.  
А еще ближе к обеду к нему зашел задумчивый Данила и, уставившись на сытую довольную рожу скрипача, сматюкнулся. Такого выражения лица у Галиена он не видел ни разу.

— Только не говори, что ты завалил эту стиральную доску.

— Не скажу. Тем более Вали вообще не существует в природе.

— То есть? — выпучили голубые глазки.

— А ты что, не понял? Что Валька и Женька — одно и тоже лицо.

— Так, ты… — сели жопой на первый попавшийся стул.

— Ага, мы прокувыркались всю ночь. И у меня лучшего секса не было за всю мою жизнь. Более того, Женя теперь мой официальный бойфренд. И если ты к нему полезешь, я тебе, друг ты мой любезный, откручу яйца! Причем со всей жестокостью и без анестезии. Ты мой характер знаешь.

— Валька... парень... И чего я тоже не догнал, вот кретин. Но он был таким хорошеньким… Дай хоть посмотреть на него без грима!

Галиен усмехнулся, развернувшись к плите, на которой готовил для своего возлюбленного утренний перекус.

— Еще чего. Перебьешься.

Но когда развернулся к другу, того и след простыл.

— Вот ушлепок. Урою!

И помчался к себе в комнату, где налетел на спину охреневшего Данилы. А, посмотрев через его плечо на спящего Женьку, и сам охренел.  
Ибо Евгений во сне содрал с себя все жаркое одеяло и, подмяв его под себя, раскинулся вовсю ширь Галькиной полуторки. И с ракурса наблюдающих был виден бордовый натруженный анус с подтеками белесого семени, а еще аккуратные нежного цвета бежевые яички и зажатый под ними небольшой пенис.

— Не пялься на моего парня, козел! — прошипел зло Галиен и попытался выпереть наглого другана из своей спальни.

— Слушай, Галь, не в службу, а в дружбу. Дай его хоть раз трахнуть? А! Я же знаю, ты часто с Юркой блядей делил, — уперся тот, как с кровати послышалось заспанное.

— Галь? Уже надо вставать? — Женька сел на утраханный зад и, схватившись за ноющую поясницу, продрал зелень своих мутных глаз. Он осознавал, наверное, минут пять, что, кроме Галиена, здесь еще и озабоченный его друг блондин.

А потом, заорав на весь коттедж, попытался напялить на себя зажатое под своей ноющей попой несчастное одеяло.

— А-АААААА! Не подходите ко мне, извращенцы!

В опупевших от звуковой волны парней полетели подушки. И те, мотая головой, свалили от очнувшегося парня сами. И только когда крик заглох, Галиен заглянул в свою спальню и встретился со злобным взглядом зеленых глаз.

— Что, решили трахнуть на пару, пока я в отключке? Гады! "Я у тебя буду один. Ты будешь только моим!" Козел! А сам друга позвал. А у меня там и так все горит белым пламенем.

— Успокойся, — Галиен вмиг оказался рядом с дернувшимся от него Женькой и вжал парня в кровать, подминая властно под себя. — Я говорил серьезно. Я люблю только тебя. И тем более не дам никому тебя трахать! Во всяком случае точно не Даниле.

Женьку зацеловали, а потом, отпустив, стали шариться в шкафу.

— Ты, конечно, не колобок, но ниже меня. Думаю, не выпадешь! Держи, одевайся и спускайся на кухню, кушать пора.

Женька поднял удивленно бровь, но Галиен его добил.

— Если хочешь, могу отдать тебе твою плиссировку и водолазку, только лифчик я порвал вместе с твоими кружевными трусами. Так что прелестями будешь сверкать направо и налево, да и соски будет видно через тонкую ткань. Так какой твой выбор? — усмехнулись, зная заранее ответ.

— Не выпаду я из твоих вещей! Думаю, ты и сам не будешь рад, если я снова натяну юбку. И буду сверкать своими «прелестями» перед твоим извращугой дружком, — заявили не менее нагло.

— А ты, смотрю, понятливый. Думаю, хватит с нас обоих твоего маскарада. Пожалей свои и мои нервы, а также ебливые яйца моего извращенного дружка. 

 

Вечером провожали Женьку вдвоем, вернее, провожал Галиен, а Данила просто сопровождал новоиспеченную парочку голубков, откалывая похабные коленца. Галька на это не обращал особо внимание, он сжимал талию Женьки и, придерживая пошатывающего парня в кругу своих рук, вел упорно дальше.

— Может все-таки разрешишь взять тебя на руки? — не выдержал Галиен, когда Женю в очередной раз повело лихо в сторону.

— Сам дойду. Не девка, — буркал тот, краснея ушами на пошлый вопрос Данилы «и как твоя попка только натянулась на его лошадиное хозяйство?».

— Нормальное у меня хозяйство, — не вытерпел в коем разе Галиен и заткнул Данилу одной фразой. – Это у тебя толстый огрызок. Так что заткнись!

Даниил хлопнул обиженно ртом, но плестись сзади не перестал. Тем более дом близняшек уже был на горизонте.

— Что ты сделал с моим братом?

На Галиена налетели с кулачками и забарабанили по груди. На шум из соседней квартиры выпрыгнул смурной, невыспавшийся Димка. Ему всю ночь приходилось успокаивать как свои нервы, так и перевозбужденной Сашки.

— Если ты его изнасиловал, я тебе все твои золотые зенки повыцарапываю!

— Дима, Сашку придержи… — прошептал зевающий Женька. И, видя, как друг автоматом прижимает к себе его извивающуюся сестру, пробормотал. — Галь меня не насиловал… Просто мы с ним протрахались всю ночь. И я чертовски устал, у меня каждая клеточка болит, особенно в районе поясницы и затылка. Посему хватит орать! Более того, я хочу спать.

— ЧО? — выдали Димка и Сашка, округлив глаза на сей конструктивный монолог. Женька всегда называл вещи своими именами, особо не заморачиваясь, когда уставший валился с ног.

Женька потер виски, обойдя их обжимающуюся композицию, и, дотащившись до своей двери, глянул на квадратные глазки Данилы и Галиена.

— Он меня не насиловал… Мы просто трахались… Вот и все! И прошу меня сутки не кантовать. И не беспокоить, — пояснили тупому народу еще раз, а потом, сладко зевнув, ушли к себе.

— Я с ним! — первым отмер Галиен.

— Ага! Щас, так я тебя к нему и пустила. Ебливый кобель!

Налетела на этого чертового музыканта Сашка.

— Ты сама виновата, что обрядила его как девку! А я в него влюбился.

— ЧО?

Теперь было уже тройным.

— «ЧО» слышали! — передразнил Галиен, а потом, понимая прекрасно, что к Женьке сегодня его не пустят, решил смягчить ситуацию. — Данила, ты как, останешься с Сашей или со мной?

— Я то не против.

— Зато я против! — Александра полыхала гневом и, сняв тапочек с ноги, встала в оборону рядом с Димкой. Мол, если надо — затыкаю тапком, как поганого таракана.

— Но, похоже, мне тоже сегодня не рады. Так что я лучше уйду с тобой, дружище.

Музыканты приветливо помахали ручками цепным собачкам Женьки и развернули свою корму.   
Как только эти сумасшедшие сдрыснули, Димка и Сашка, не сговариваясь, помчались в комнату Евгения. И замерли от вида обнаженного парня, сладко посапывающего в подушку.  
Женька даже раздеться умудрился, а так как обычно спал голым и без особых комплексов, то оба прибежавших увидели, насколько было натружено и бордово даже с синеватым отливом между его поджарыми ягодицами. Да и все нежное тело расцветало засосами, синяками и царапинами.

— Такое ощущение... что Женьку не трахали, а грызли... — выдавил из себя Димка. – Эй! Друг, ты как?

Он коснулся плеча спавшего и потормошил.  
Женька заскрипел, сел в полубреду на укатанную жопу и охнул от пронзившей его насквозь боли. Потом разлепил один глаз и мутно глянул на перекошенные моськи сестры и друга.

— А, это вы?

На себя потянули простынь и попытались снова улечься на многострадальный живот. Укрыться полностью не получилось, зато Женька замотался головой и рухнул, охая на мягкие подушки.

— Я его козла завтра прибью! — прошипела сестра, сглатывая слезы.

— Димка, уведи ты ее, я ж не помер… Чего надо мной стенать? — буркнули под простыней.

— Это правда, что Галиен в тебя втрескался? — вдруг ни с того ни с сего спросил Димка.

— Он так говорит… А еще ему, в отличие от тебя, дружище, абсолютно по хер, что у меня между ног: пизда или член с яйцами… Вот и уеб от всей своей широкой души.

— А ты… Ты его любишь? — сжал кулаки Димка, смотря, как хлюпает носом несчастная Сашка.

— А что, похоже? — зеленый глаз вынырнул из-под простыни и снова нырнул обратно. — Дайте поспать, сволочи. Все вопросы завтра! И успокой Сашку, я не девка, не залечу. А синяки это не смертельно.


	3. Любовь-морковь!

Утром следующего дня Женька дополз до кухни на негнущихся ногах и уставился на своих смурных сотоварищей. Сашка готовила тосты, вообще оба близнеца кашеварили прилично. Ибо практически всегда были дома одни, так как родители мотались вечно по северам. Сначала таскали их с собой, а когда Сашка и Женька пошли в школу, то родители Тамары и Димки уговорили их оставить детишек дома под их присмотром. Тем более тогда была жива бабушка Зина. Вот она за всеми четырьмя и следила. Всех все устраивало, хотя родители близняшек все равно раз в месяц да приезжали на побывку. Ну а когда Сашка и Женька поступили в университеты, то переписали на них обоих квартиру и сказали, что теперь они взрослые и самостоятельные и должны сами строить свою жизнь.   
Баба Зина умерла прошлой зимой. Близняшки сильно плакали на ее могилке, считая чужую бабку единственным родным для себя взрослым человеком. Да что там, именно соседи стали их семьей, а особенно Тамара и Димка, они для них были вообще как родные брат и сестра.  
А что до самостоятельности, так детишки и так не были избалованы родительской любовью. Хорошо, если родаки приедут к Новому Году. Хотя, возможно, и этого не будет вовсе.

Сестра замерла молча рядом с братишкой, а потом, громко заревев, повисла на его шее.

— Прости… хлюп-хлюп… Это все я виновата! Подбила тебя… хлюп-хлюп, на эту долбанную авантюру. Хлюп-хлюп… и этот козел тебя трахнул… Шмыг-шмыг…

Женька сел под навалившимся телом сестры, сильно морщась. Жопа горела и сегодня, да и спина жалилась на свою несчастную жизнь, не говоря о подрагивающих конечностях.

— Ладно, прекрати… Что случилось, то случилось. Только, пожалуйста, больше не втравливай меня в свои месячные любовные дела…

— Вообще-то, месячные… это совсем другое у девушек, — начала Сашка, как ее перебил хмурый Димка.

— Да знаем мы, что такое месячные у девушек. Просто Женька не виноват, что твоя физиологическая составляющая накладывается на твою долбанную влюбчивость! Ты вот скажи, в школе остался хоть один мужик, в которого ты не была влюблена? А в универе?

— Остался — ты! Но ты ведь мне как брат. Я тебя люблю, но как Женьку.

 

— Ну, спасибочки, осчастливила, ветреная идиотка. Дослужился до брата! — Димка шибанул дверью кухни и утопал грозно к себе.

— И чего я такого сказала? — Сашка прикорнула на груди Жени.

— Ну, Димка тебя с первого класса любит. И поверь, далеко не как сестру, — ухмыльнулся тот в ответ.

— Знаю, но ничего поделать с собой не могу. Я не рассматриваю его как мужчину, а только как брата. Вот и все. Как я могу его хотеть, если он меня не возбуждает? Да я при нем, как и при тебе, спокойно переодеваюсь и голяком могу ходить хоть весь день.

— В этом-то и проблема, — Женька отклонился на стену и прикрыл устало глаза.

— А ты что будешь делать? — поменяли лихо тему.

— По поводу? — сыграли в дурочка.

— По поводу Галиена, — вкрадчиво уточнили.

— Ничего.

— Но ведь у вас же был… — Сашка сглотнула голодную слюну. — Секс!

— И что? 

— И он тебя якобы любит.

— Ну... это его проблемы, а не мои. Слушай, сестренка, это ты влюблена в этого драного ворона, а не я. Пойми же это наконец! — возмутился Женька и поднял голову на вернувшегося обратно Димку. Тот уже взял себя в руки и хмуро глянул на обнимающихся близнецов.

— И ничего он не драный, а очень красивый! — возмутилась сестра, видно решив, что если не для себя, то для своего любимого братишки отобьет Галиена у всех его чертовых фанаток.

— В каком месте?

— А в этом ты, брат, не прав, — Димка сел рядом с близняшками и положил свою кудлатую голову на красочную клеенку. — Этот чертов скрипач, и правда, дьявольски красив.

— И ты туда же. Да в чем его красота? Тощий, глаза словно шилья и вечно всклокоченный! — возмутился Женька на заметки Димки. — Не спорю, он как любовник в постели сильно искушенный. Особенно для меня — девственника... бывшего. А в остальном полный мрак, а еще жуткий собственник со своими ебнутыми устоями и замашками.

— Тебя послушать, так Галиен просто монстр, — усмехнулась Сашка.

— Собственник… я бы им тоже был, если бы смог добиться взаимности у своей любви, — Димка отследил, как Сашка встала с колен Женьки и, демонстративно хмыкнув, ушла к себе.

— Тут взаимностью и не пахнет, друг. Я согласился с ним переспать только из-за Сашкиного обмана. Он ведь посчитал, что мы его унизили с сестрой специально, жестоко обманув. И потом, он пообещал, что если не возбудится на мои яйца и член, то отпустит меня. И забудет весь наш с сестрой устроенный с переодеваниями балаган.

— Как я понял, твои муди его устраивают полностью. И даже очень! И что будешь теперь делать с влюбленным в тебя без памяти мужиком, который безумно красив и талантлив?

— Да в чем его красота-то? — взорвался умученный этим пустым разговором Женька.

— Ты просто его и не рассматривал особо, хоть и протрахался с ним всю ночь. А я рассмотрел, знаешь, стало обидно за себя. Чем я хуже этого лохматого чудика, в которого так втюхалась наша Сашка? — почесали со вздохом затылок.

— И как, рассмотрел? — зеленые глаза глянули в задумчивые карие.

— Ага, и понял, что Сашка права. Хотя бы в этот раз. Галиен действительно очень красив необычной внешностью. Его просто портит вечно торчащая ежом густая шевелюра и жесткий взгляд желтых глаз. А еще отмораживающий характер дикобраза!

— Ну и на кой мне — мужику — другой мужик с такими дрянными замашками? Полного извращенца!

— Но ты же трахался с ним? И секс, как я понял, тебе с ним понравился.

— А тебе бы не понравилось, если бы тебя облизали всего с головы до ног? И раз пять за ночь сделали только минет! Я уж не говорю о… — Женька осекся и уставился в хитрые карие глаза напротив.

— И что у вас было кроме минета? Я видел твое бордовое очко с утра, тебя там явно не пальчиками ласкали, дружище, а полировали хуем.

— Полировали… да… а перед этим еще оттрахали языком! Это хотел услышать? Да?

— Языком… ик… — у Димки выпали глаза, и челюсть хлопнулась о клеенку стола. — Твою жопу?

— Представь себе! А еще долго обсасывали яйца, как будто они у меня медом намазанные.

— Хм-ммм, может быть... Дай пососать? — Димка игриво полез к другу, и тот под ним дурашливо забился.

— Не лезь ко мне, противный! — совершенно с гейской наигранной интонацией.

Оба заржали, как их обжималовки прервал пронзительный звонок. Сашка, слыша, что парни до сих пор препираются на кухне, пошла открывать.  
И тупо уставилась на Галиена с огромной охапкой бордовых роз.

— Женька проснулся?

— А? — сглотнули на пышные цветы и запоздало догнали. — Ага...

И пропустили на полном автомате в дом.  
Галиен протопал на шум парней и замер, смотря, как Димка держит ржущего Женьку у себя на коленках и пытается ощупать его яйца со словами «и где там у тебя чего медового?». А тот хихикает, как последняя шлюшка, игриво убирая от себя загребущие руки наглого дружка.

— Что за? — Галиен хмуро навис над обжимающимися парнями.

— Упс! — охнул Димка и, сняв со своих колен притихшего Женьку, выскользнул из кухни мимо кровожадно настроенного брюнета, паровозиком за собой утаскивая выпавшую полностью из реалий Сашку. — Мы тут, сеструха, лишние. Поверь!

— Я не понял, ты зачем ему дал облапать себя?

Женьке вручили веник бордовых бархатных роз.

— Он мой друг, и мы дурачились, — тупо уставились в цветы, а потом сузили глаза в полыхающее золотые.

— Я так с Данилой не дурачусь! — Галиен пускал настоящее молнии глазами.

— Зачем цветы? — поменяли радикально тему.

— А что? Я тебя люблю! А мне нравится дарить любимым цветы. Ты против?

— Нет. Спасибо.

Женька встал, нашарил вазу на полках и, подойдя к раковине, открыл воду. И тут же охнул оттого, что его припечатали к раковине и по-хозяйски обтрогали всего. Особенно попку и сжавшиеся муди.

— Если будешь вести себя как шлюха — трахну принародно. И при так называемом «друге», и при сестре. Так разложу и выебу — ад покажется раем!

— Ты совсем ебнулся от ревности, — брыкнулся Женька и заехал локтем под дых своему ухажеру. — Я согласился переспать с тобой одну лишь ночь, а не встречаться постоянно, кретин!

— А когда пел на моем хере — был другим, более покладистым, — зашипели ядовитой змеей. 

— Угу! А когда сегодня еле собрал ноги с постели — понял, что секс с мужиком меня не втыкает. Да, я виноват, что обманул тебя с сестрой, но я не желал тебе зла. Все долги закрыты. Спасибо за розы — свободен! Я не буду с тобой встречаться. И точка, — наехали ответно на музыканта.

— Я сам решу, когда закрыть твои долги! Жопу свою пожалел? А о моей душе и сердце не подумал? Козел!

Женьку прямо на раковине силком крутанули в руках и поцеловали. Ваза полетела на пол, расплескивая воду и разлетаясь на осколки мелким крошевом. Димка заглянул в кухню на шум и, видя, как взасос целуются парни, утащил прибежавшую следом Сашку.  
Более красивого зрелища он еще в жизни не видел...

Галиен отпустил губы любимого только через полчаса. Женьку вело из стороны в сторону от нехватки кислорода и головокружения. Потом вместе собирали бренные осколки вазы.

— Я тебя не люблю, — уперто.

— Знаю, этого я прямо сейчас от тебя и не требую. Просто встречайся со мной, а там... видно будет, — умудрено в ответ.

— Я не буду с тобой трахаться без любви, — нахально.

— Угу, я так и понял, — ехидно соглашаясь, ибо только от поцелуя у Женьки был конкретный стояк.

— Это мое тело, а не я сам! — возмутились затравлено и охнули от проколотого пальца.

— Я не против реакции твоего тела.

Галиен встал перед Женькой на колени и погрузил кровоточащий палец себе в жаркий рот. Сразу наложилось в памяти, как этот чертов брюнет делал ему минет. Женька безвольно застонал и слил бы в штаны только от вида сосущих губ Галя под золотом внимательных глаз, что старались не упустить ни одной эмоции на любимом лице, как на их кухню приперся Димка с веником и совком.

— Кажись, я снова не вовремя. Но осколки надо собрать, а то поранитесь.

— Уже, — Женя выдернул из жадного рта брюнета свой кровоточащий палец и побрел искать аптечку, старательно обходя битое стекло своими босыми ногами. Галиен же, так стоя на коленях, продолжил собирать огромные осколки теперь уже в протянутый совок. Пока Димка не попросил его залезть с ногами на стул. И не собрал всю мелкую стеклянную пыль.

Женька пришел с перебинтованным по все правилам пальцем, естественно бинтовала сестра. Сашка за ним несла другую вазу и уже сама поставила подарочные цветы от Галя в воду. 

Сели все за стол как на поминках, молча, или на семейном совете.

— Я предложил Евгению встречаться. С моей стороны это крайне серьезно, — начал Галиен.

Сашка поджала губки, Женька надулся гусем, Димка уставился как дурак в бордовые розы, чувствуя себя конкретным папашей, у которого загулявшая дочь умудрилась залететь от первого встречного мужика.

— Ну а мы тут причем? — выдавил Димка, разбивая невольно натянутую тишину.

— А притом. Хватит лапать моего парня! Хоть ты ему и друг. И не лезьте в наши отношения. Это я к тебе обращаюсь, Александра. Ты уже свое дело сделала! И благодаря тебе я влюбился в твоего брата. И теперь гей, — прорычали затравленным зверем, а потом посмотрели в испуганные зеленые глаза Женьки. — Идем на свидание.

— Ни за что, — покачал тот уперто головой, понимая, что не выдержит второго раунда своей трахнутой жопой.

— Не бойся! Я к тебе в зад сегодня не полезу. Просто погуляем, может, сходим в кино и не более того. Я ж не зверь. Понимаю, что тебе там сегодня не сахар, — Галиен встал из-за стола и пошел из квартиры.

— Я подожду тебя на крыльце!

— Пойдешь? — Димка сузил карие глаза на хмурого Женьку.

— А у меня есть выбор? — съязвил тот и убрал руку своей сестры с плеча.

— Жень, не ходи, а? — попросила слезно Сашка.

Но Женька только криво хмыкнул, натягивая на себя спортивную толстовку.

— Женя!

Брат обошел сестру по кривой и хлопнул входной дверью.

— Что же я наделала! — Сашка схватилась за голову.

— Да не переживай ты так. Видел я, как они сосутся. Поверь, если бы Женьке было противно, он бы не позволил Галиену делать это с собой, — вздохнул тяжело Димка, а потом выдал на бис. — И почему я не голубой?

 

— Тебе идет спортивная одежда.

Галиен оглядел Женьку в узких джинсах и мятой толстовке и остался довольным. С отросшими волосами тот походил на тонкую невинную девушку — этакую пацанку. Посему на них в парке никто не обращал особого внимания, даже когда Галиен держал своего любимого за руку или зажимал, откровенно целуя в надутые губы.  
Женька сносил поцелуи стоически, хотя проникать в рот к себе не давал, уперто сжимая зубы.

— Губки-то расслабь, — Галиен был выше его практически на голову и вечно зарывался в светлые волосы своим острым носом, периодически целуя Женькины виски, скулы, подбородок.

— Еще чего! — на этом Женьку подловили и поцеловали глубоко взасос.

— Педики! — окрестила их проходящая мимо девица, расслышав, что тонкая девчушка «Еще чего!» проскрипела практически басом.

— Пойдем вглубь.

Усмехнувшийся въедливой даме Галиен утащил размякшего после поцелуя Женьку подальше в кусты. И в особо темных опустился перед ним на колени.

— Ты обещал меня не трахать, — испугались зеленые глаза.

— Не буду. Только отсосу тебе, ибо стоит же!

По вздыбленным штанам провели рукой и уже не сопротивляющемуся Женьке приспустили штанишки. Евгений задрожал, этот чертов ворон действовал на него как наркотик. А вернее на его похотливое тело. Он прикрыл глаза, смотря, как Галиен вожделенно сосет его небольшую головку, и вцепился в ствол не то рябины, не то ивы, дабы не упасть от нахлынувшей похоти. Галиен, почувствовав, как дрожит математик в его умелых руках, стал поддрачивать ему рукой, а потом, повернув ноющей попкой, полез в воспаленный анус языком.

— Не лезь туда-ааа! Больно… — прошипел Женька, но ласка языком была настолько нежной, что он еще сильнее завелся и выстрелил семенем на кору дерева. Галиен отпал от поджарой задницы любимого, облизал остатки семени с его покрасневшей головки члена и встал на ноги, показывая собственный нехилый бугор спереди. А потом, болезненно морщась, выпустил своего одноглазого змея, поглаживая нежно вдоль всего ствола.

— Мне тоже надо слить, а то сильно много накопил без тебя, — объяснили рвано.

— Сутки не прошли, — заметили ехидно.

— И что? Просто погладь его своей рукой, этого будет достаточно.

Женькину руку положили силком на полыхающую бархатистую головку и, обхватив сверху своей, заставили сделать несколько поступательных движений, гоняя шкурку. Галиена затрясло, он беспомощно всхлипнул, уткнулся в плечо Женьки и слил. Видно, даже простого прикосновения руками любимого человека хватило для того, чтобы испытать сильный оргазм.  
Женькины губы снова взяли приступом.  
Тот чертыхнулся, высунул язык.

— Гадость какая!

— Дурачок, это же твоя сперма. И она самая вкусная на свете, — а потом, подняли запачканную руку Женьки, уже вымазанную в своей.

— Черт! Даже платка нет обтереть руку, — зашипел Женька, смотря, как сперма Галиена стекает до задранного локтя.

— Не за чем, — Галиен стал вылизывать подтеки собственного семени с руки своего парня.

— Ебнулся, да? — вспыхнул Женька, а потом попытался отстраниться от повторного навязчивого поцелуя.

— Бля! Твоя горькая совсем, — сплюнули после терзающих губ на землю.

— Я же тебе говорил правду, твоя намного вкуснее. Сладкая, — усмехнулись и прижали к своей груди, внутри у музыканта гулко стучало сердце, слишком сильно и загнанно.

— Я не люблю сладкое, — Женька не стал выбиваться из рук, умучено приник на грудь влюбленного в него парня. — «И что мне делать с этим лохматым чудом?». 

А чудо снова поцеловало его ладони и прижало руку к своей груди, объясняя:  
— И не надо, ты сам сладкий.

 

В кино сели на самый последний ряд. Людей было немного, и на заднем ряду, с самого края откровенно трахалась молодая парочка. Девица, зыркнув на целующуюся левую пару, «девушка» в которой была одета как мужланка, только фыркнула, оседлав бедра своего парня и прикрыв их потрахушки своей пышной юбкой. Еще бы, по сравнению с этой замухрышкой, она выглядела как настоящая королева.  
А наша парочка просто целомудренно целовалась. Женька сначала не принимал активного участия, но и не сопротивлялся особо, тем более Галиен целовался классно и умело. 

«И почему он парень? Или я почему не девка?» — затравленно думало сознание Женьки, тогда было бы все просто как мир. В такого нежного, но настойчивого кавалера невозможно было не влюбиться, если ты баба. И он понимал всю ту кучу фанаток Галиена теперь как никогда. Но он ведь тоже мужчина. И по сути своей тоже хочет сам активно трахать, а не подставляться другому мужику. Он сам не понял, как начал отвечать настойчивому Галиену и ответно ласкать того своим язычком. Музыкант тихо застонал на ответную ласку и тем самым привел математика в чувство, вернее спустил с радужных гейских небес на натуральную матушку землю.

«Я ответно поласкал его небо... Бля! Дожили... Мало того, что лишили девственности, сам ведь я ни разу девку не трахал. Так теперь еще и кайф ловлю с этого!» — Женька чуть прикусил Галиену губу. Но тот понял по-своему, совсем заваливая Женьку под себя.

— Пусти же… — прошипел Женька, задыхаясь.

— Прости, я подумал, что тебе наоборот понравилось, — покаялись рядом, вздрогнув от откровенных постанываний под боком. 

Девка уже вовсю насаживалась на член своего парня, забив на конспирацию и не думая о левых глазах.

Они не вытерпели и ушли с сеанса, Женьку довели до дома, буквально сдали ухмыляющемуся Димке на руки и ушли.  
Утром же принесли новый букет роз, теперь абсолютно белоснежных.

 

Слухи о том, что Галиен влюблен, расползлись по университету через неделю. Это отметили первыми педагоги. Раньше скрипач играл от всей души, самозабвенно. Но теперь его скрипка пела от влюбленного сердца, заставляя души всех окружающих просто трепетать.

— Наш Паганини влюбился! — восторженно шептались педагоги.

— Интересно, кто его пассия? — шушукались девки-фанатки.

— Данила, колись, кто она? — наехали по-деловому парни с их потока.

Но Данила молчал как партизан, Паганини играл все прекраснее и прекраснее. Фанатки же становились все озлобленнее и озлобленнее. А дом у близняшек превратился буквально в цветочный магазин. Более того, пару букетов сплавили уже на территорию Димки, и тому пришлось объяснять Тамаре, откуда взялись все эти дорогущие цветы.  
Осложнялось положение еще тем, что Тамара хоть и была старше Женьки на пять лет, но любила его с детства. В этом они с Димкой были похожи. Только Дима влюбился безответно в Сашку, а Тамара — в Женю.

— Женя — гей? — не поверила Тамара брату.

— Похоже на то, и его парень очень в него влюблен, — кивнули на дорогой букет из кремовых лилий и розовых роз.

— Не верю. Ты меня разыгрываешь, — и пошла допрашивать Сашу. 

Потом обе девки ревели друг у друга в объятьях. Ибо одна признала, что любит Галена, а другая сохнет до сих пор по Женьке. Пока не пришел озлобленный Димка и не разогнал это хныкающее болото с криками.

— Да отстаньте вы от парней!

— Если ты, курва такая, тоже мальчика заведешь, я тебя кастрирую! — завилась Тамара с пол-оборота.

— А я тут причем? — не понял Димка, как услышал от Сашки.

— А притом! Чем мы не угодны парням? А они выбирают себе подобных. Уроды! 

— Ох уж мне ваша долбанная женская солидарность, — покрутили у виска и, дождавшись появления Женьки, уперли его втихую к себе в квартиру.

— А что у нас не так? — не понял Евгений.

— Тамара с Сашкой вышли на тропу войны против всей мужской составляющей планеты.

— А я тут причем? — не понял математик.

— Так с вас с Галиеном все и началось! 

Еще более запутали, но силком утащили к себе. Когда через часа три Женька попытался пробраться к себе, то застал преинтереснейшую картину. Тамара и Сашка, как две куклы на чайнике, сидели в гостиной и пялились на хмурого Галиена, который в руках держал новый букет цветов.

— Женечка! — Галиен подорвался к своему любимому и, вручив очередной букет, поцеловал нежно кисть руки.

— Боже, красиво-то как... — не выдержала Тамара, пуская теперь слюни на обоих.

Сашка тоже нездорово вылупила на них свои зенки. Посему Женька утащил цветущего Галиена к себе в комнату.

— Галь, может, хватит цветов? А!

— Тебе не нравится? — осмотрели уставленную в цветах спальню как должное.

— Нравится, но они же отцветают… и умирают… мне их попросту жалко.

— Понял! — Галиен посадил своего любимого к себе на колени и зацеловал. — Как твоя попка?

— Нормально… — отвлеченно пробормотал на манипуляции со своим задом Женька и понял, чего ляпнул. Вернее, что за этим последует.

— Хорошо, а то я очень скучал.

Женьку завалили оперативно под себя на кровать, но он забрыкался.

— Может, лучше… к тебе? — отчаянно краснея.

Он не хотел, чтобы его слышала сестра и тем более Тамара или Димка.  
Галиен это оценил и понял без объяснений, предложив свой вариант.

— Ладно. Тогда ты у меня сегодня с ночевкой.

 

Дом снова был темным, впрочем, как и тенистый сад, хотя часть яблонь уже облетела.

— У тебя когда родные вернутся? — Женька охнул, подвернув ногу на тропинке, и затем громко ахнул, ибо Гален поднял его нежно на свои руки.

— А твои когда?

— Мои хорошо если на Рождество прикатят, вручат подарки и опять по своим северам поскачут.

— И кто они по профессии?

— Они — геологи, специализируются по нефтянке, — прижались трепетно к груди, пряча от веток свои глаза.

— А у меня отец почти каждый день дома бывает, просто он работает по ночам. Отсыпается днем, а вечером снова на работу, вот вы и разминулись. Мать должна приехать с гастролей через месяц. Брат же будет через неделю со своей тупой Эльзой… Вот тогда дом будет неуютным и чужим.

— Эльза?

— Ага… Невеста брата, она ждет от него ребенка. И как цепная собака бросается на всех в округе. Мои родители вообще удивлены, что они до сих пор не разбежались. Невозможно жить вместе, если каждый день бои насмерть, — прошипели сквозь зубы.

— А как они отнесутся к тому... что ты выбрал меня? — вдруг спросили слишком тихо.

— Не знаю, да мне откровенно все равно. А твои? — нежно поцеловали за ушко.

— Аналогично…

И не поняли, почему Галиен вдруг ненасытно набросился на его губы.

— Ты чего? — еле отодвинули от себя распаленного парня.

— Ты уже не отрицаешь, что со мной. Это так здорово! — пояснил Галиен, продолжая целовать ладони Женьки, что влезли между их губами.

— Ха, можно подумать, что тебя вообще возможно отрицать. Ты все равно сделаешь по-своему, — вспыхнули ушами, понимая, что сдают бастионы своего сердца неминуемо и верно, буквально один за другим.

— Именно! — рассмеялся Галиен, утягивая своего парня в дом.

Сегодня они принимали вместе ванну, и там Женьку и оприходовали в первый раз, заставив оседлать влажные бедра и самому опуститься на полыхающий член любовника. Ароматных масел Галиен не пожалел, двигаться Женьке на нем было легко. Он сам задал темп обоим, насаживаясь на мощный фаллос, качая своим небольшим в такт глубинным толчкам в своей распахнутой попке.

— Он у тебя стал больше, хотя паховых волос еще мало, — Галиен вел своего любовника руками, заставляя сильнее прогибаться на себе и менять угол проникновения, пока его мощный поршень не задел простату Женьки. Тот откровенно застонал и слил, прыская вязкой спермой. Его член еще дергался, выдавливая остатки, как Галиен снял раскрытую попку парня со своего члена и, загнув раком оттрахал по-своему, как давно хотел.

— Разве такое возможно? Чтобы член стал больше?

Они снова лежали в ванной и отдыхали в объятьях друг друга.

— Почему и нет? У некоторых он начинает расти, когда начинают активно трахаться. Как грудь у девок, у которых в тринадцать вымя, а у каких только в тридцать и то после родов. А чем мужики хуже?

— Тебе не будет противно, когда у меня там будет оглобля?

— Да с чего это? И потом, до оглобли он у тебя вряд ли дорастет. Все-таки длина фаллоса обусловлена генетикой. К примеру… у твоего отца какая?

— Не знаю, ни разу не видел… вернее, видел в детстве, но не помню…

— Хм-ммм, все равно не будет длиннее моей. А у нас в семье что у моего брата, что у отца, — показали нехилый размер руками. — Да и меня бог не обидел. Уж твоя попка теперь в курсе.

— Да уж, точно… — буркнули на груди огорченно, но растаяли от нежного шепота.

— Я буду только счастлив, если у тебя вырастет член, и появятся паховые волосы, поверь. Даже если он будет больше моего!

— Ты сам сказал, что такая вероятность ничтожна, — возмутился математик в Женьке.

— Но, тем не менее, она существует, — возразил скрипач.

Переползли в комнату Галиена на полуторку, хозяин сходил за вином и закусем, пока Женька изучал апартаменты своего любовника, которые в прошлый раз и не рассмотрел особо. Полки книжек, скрипку, смычок, партитуру.

— Сыграй мне, — попросил вернувшегося Гальку Евгений, и тот радостно закивал.

— Конечно сыграю! Я об этом мечтал всегда — сыграть любимому человеку. А теперь он у меня есть.

Поднос поставили, а потом крайне нежно взяли в свои руки смычок и скрипку из футляра.  
Женька не понимал ничего в музыке, но когда увидел, как играет Галиен, понял, что молодой мужчина, который так бесповоротно влюблен в него, прекрасен.  
Ему играли долго…  
С полной отдачей, как и любили всего до конца.  
И скрипка в руках у юного скрипача говорила о чувствах Галиена: о любви и одиночестве, радости и грусти. Она то плакала, то радостно смеялась. А когда смолкла, Женька, наверное, с полчаса молчал ошарашено. А Галиен безропотно ждал, отложив свой инструмент бережно в сторону.

— И все это ты чувствуешь ко мне? — выдавил он наконец-то из себя.

— Ты понял? Я так рад! — Галиен сжал своего парня в объятьях.

— Да, я понял… жаль, что мы оба парни…

— Почему? — отстранился потускневший Галиен.

— Было бы проще…

— Да с чего это? Любовь вообще штука сложная, — успокоились под боком.

— Да чего тут сложного? Просто я для тебя девочка, вот и все, — буркнули обиженно.

— Нет. Ты для меня парень! И если хочешь, можешь сам меня трахнуть в зад, — произнесли довольно стойко.

— Лезть к тебе в жопу? Ну уж нет, уволь! — передернул плечами Женька и опешил на то, как смеется от всей души Галиен.

— Боже, какой ты еще ребенок, хоть я тебя и старше всего на пару лет. Но может быть ты дорастешь и через пару лет тоже захочешь трахнуть меня. Я буду рад этому! Тем более, к тому времени у тебя станет тут точно больше.

Возбужденный член Женьки приласкали и завалили упорно под себя. Евгений уже не удивлялся, что так быстро возбуждается от близости скрипача, правда списывал это до сих пор на свое похотливое тело и искушенность Галиена в сексе.   
Но никак не на проснувшиеся собственные чувства к этому чернявому парню.

 

А через день на него наехала днем Сашка, тыкая носом Женьку в огромную плетенную корзину, в которой целым живым кустом благоухали кремовые розы.

— Ты что сказал Галену, паршивец? 

Димка уже не ржал над близняшками, он тупо икал и косился на прекрасные цветы.

— Только то, что мне жалко срезанные розы.

— Поздравляю, теперь они с корнями! Ты рад? — Сашка готова была прибить дуршлагом дурака брата.

— Да, — Женька огладил темно-зеленые, матовые листья.

— Может… это… теплицу откроете, а то у вас с рвением Гален, точно будет через месяц целый ботанический сад, — усмехнулся Димка.

— Или первоклассный розарий! — огрызнулась Александра. — Но учти, за семейством норки будешь сам ухаживать, если тебе вместо шубы подарят живым зверьем.

— Мужикам норковые шубы не дарят, Сашка! — рассмеялся Димка. — А что это мысль! Если ты, к примеру, Александра, запросишь, я тебе подарю пару живых норок. А что: разведешь, откормишь, освежуешь, выделаешь шкуры и сошьешь себе манто. Делов-то!

— Клоун! — рыкнула Сашка и умчалась с дуршлагом на кухню, ибо собиралась через него отбросить готовые макароны.

— Ты ей, главное, разнополых задари, — сострил Женька Димке.

— Намекаешь на вашу голубую парочку? — усмехнулись в ответ и, видя пунцовые уши, рассмеялся. — Ну и как у вас? Теперь? Совесть тебя еще не замучила мурыжить влюбленного в тебя парня?

— Нет, увы, не замучила… — прошептали замогильным голосом и пояснили вытянувшемуся лицу друга. — Мне страшно, Димка, кажется, я тоже начинаю в него ответно влюбляться... Стыд-то какой! А что скажут мама и папа?


	4. Ответные реверансы!

Сначала подстригся Женька, коротко — ежиком. Совершенно забив на то, что ему запретил это делать Галиен. Он радовался целые сутки своей непохожести на сестру, пока Сашка всеми правдами и неправдами не вызнала и не вычислила, где братан сделал себе столь отпадную стрижку. И сама не оболванила себя точно так же. И у того же мастера.  
Вот сволочь.

— Черт! Вы когда-нибудь будете выглядеть по-разному? — сматерился на следующий день Димка, узрев снова как две капли воды одинаковых близнецов.

— Это ее идея. Не моя, — прошипел Женька, он специально подстригся так коротко, так нет же — Сашке вынь да положи точно такой же причесон, кроме того эта стрижка шла девушке как никогда. Она тут же помолодела, а в вещах братишки стала выглядеть, как молоденький паренек — сексуально и жутко желанно.

— Мне нравится, а что, ты против? — хмыкнула зловредная Сашка, наехав на Димку. — И вообще, раздевайтесь оба догола, вы мне обещали попозировать!

Димка вздохнул и начал стаскивать с себя через голову рубашку. Обнаженку Сашке задали на выходные, причем нужно было не просто тупо сделать две модели, а с умыслом. То есть с каким-то замыслом. Посадить, например, в задумчивую позу вместе или особо поставить рядом друг с другом.

— Знаешь... Саша, если ты будешь внешне выглядеть как Женька, это не значит, что Галиен втрескается в тебя. При всей вашей похожести. Я ведь не влюбляюсь в Евгения, как бы этого не хотел.

Димка стоял перед задумчивой Сашкой совершенно обнаженный и невзначай прикрывал рукой свои мощные муди.

— А ты там подрос, давно я тебя голым не видела.

Хмыкнула та, совершенно игнорируя подъебку друга, и, подождав, пока разденется Женька, посадила их вместе спиной друг к другу, только Димку дальше от себя, прикрыв его зад и муди боком брата. Женя со своими тонкими конечностями и хрупкой фигуркой смотрелся девушкой на фоне более прокаченного с широкими плечами Димки. И Сашка тут же поняла, что вот оно — то самое, что нужно для ее задумки, начав тут же наносить соусом фигуры обоих.  
Парни задумчиво пялились в разные стороны, вздыхая под боком друг у друга и слушая как скрипит мелок Сашки по ватману. Каждый думал о своем, о наболевшем...  
Они и не заметили, как пробежал час с лишним, и в их гостиную зашел обалдевший от такой картины Галиен. В его руках снова была корзина, правда уже орхидей. А он еще подумал, почему входная дверь нараспашку: как в тамбуре, так и в квартире близняшек. А тут такое — практически изостудия на дому.

— Здорово рисуешь, — усмехнулся он под руку девушке и тут же вцепился глазами в короткие идентичные стрижки близнецов.  
Сашка сматюкнулась, сделав линию на бедре брата кривой. Женька покраснел и попытался прикрыть свои соски. Слава Богу, его муди с этого разворота были прикрыты бедрами от появившегося злобно настроенного зрителя. А Димка, помахав приветственно рукой Галиену, радостно крикнул.

— Привет скрипачам! Чего-то ты сегодня поздно. А нас тут Сашка позировать заставила. Причем голыми! 

— Вижу... А кто их подстричься заставил? — прошипели ядовито, видя, как девушка мастерски исправляет случайный косяк в своей работе.

— Сами... Сначала Женька, потом Сашка, — сдал Димка обоих с потрохами и получил толчок локтем от красного, словно рак, Женьки.

— Хм-ммм... А меня с Женькой нарисуешь? — вдруг сменили злость на милость.

Сашка глянула коротко на скрипача через плечо и злобно прорычала.

— А не струсишь? Ведь рисунок вывесят завтра на весь универ, — снова утыкаясь в свою работу, с яростью штрихуя и накладывая полутона.

— Нет. Своего тела я никогда не стеснялся... И потом, у тебя талант изображать людей, особенно лица... да и все «остальное»...

У Димки задергался глаз оттого, что Галиен обнажил махом себя и вышел из-за спины агрессивно работающей Сашки совершенно голым.

— Бля-яяя... Женя-яяя... Как же «ОНО» в тебя входит... а ведь стоймя... «ОНО» ж еще больше... — проскрипели на грани обморока под боком у Женьки и вцепились в его обнаженные плечи, дабы не рухнуть.

Сашка не поняла сначала, почему у Димки глаза стали круглыми, она скосила взор на стоящего сбоку Галиена и уронила мелок на пол.

— Бля... — все, что вышло у нее от вида того... что болтается у парня между стройными бедрами длинных ног.

— Ты уже закончила эту работу?

— Ага... — выдали совсем в трансе, автоматом снимая с мольберта рисунок и натягивая новый лист.

— Кыш! — шикнули на висящего на Женьке Димку. И когда тот, качаясь, встал, заключили в свои объятья, подпрыгнувшего от возмущения любимого.

— И чего ты хотел этим показать? — Женька тыкнул в член своего любовника и покраснел, ибо пенис Галиена отреагировал на его действия молниеносно, радостно вздрогнув и наливаясь прямо на глазах.

— В твоих же интересах в него при посторонних не тыкать.

— Идиот! — Женька попытался отстраниться, развернувшись в объятьях Галиена, но тот не дал, обняв за плечи своего мальчика и прижавшись сзади к спине Женьки.

— Замерли! — отвлекла их возбужденная до крайности Сашка.

— Ты их так и нарисуешь? С ума сошла, да? — Димка смотрел на парочку обнимающихся обнаженных парней и сам отчаянно краснел.

— А что? Экспрессия на лицо. Назовем это «Ссора»! Женя, поверни сильнее голову, да, от меня в профиль. Галиен, а ты, наоборот, смотри из-за Женькиного плеча в противоположную от него сторону или на меня. Да, так, вообще круто!

— Сумасшедшая. Эта работа весь ваш универ в понедельник поставит с ног на уши, — пробормотал Димка.

— Галиен, ты ведь не против, если наша альма-матер встанет на уши? — спросили ехидно под вновь начавшийся скрип мелка. Художник-профессионал в Сашке закусил удила и понесся в степи вдохновения, подминая под убойным топотом своих копыт струящийся ковыль.

— Мне по барабану.

— А чего у Женьки не спросишь? — буркнул Димка под руку Сашки.

— Кончай бухтеть. Брат со мной не учится. Как и ты. Так что вам должно быть вообще по хер.

— По хер! В сидячем положении член с яйцами не было видно. Галиен Женькой прикрылся. А у Жеки все на виду! Не честно, — обиделся за Евгения Димка.

— Я могу ему прикрыть, — Галь нахально скользнул по вздрогнувшему боку Женьки и накрыл ладошкой его член.

— Поставь руку обратно! — зашипел Женька злобно, поза теперь была совсем неоднозначной.

— Галиен, это слишком пошло. Женька прав, верни руку на базу, — хмыкнула едко Сашка, отмечая багровость Женькиных щек и затравленный взгляд зеленых глаз.

Галиен тяжело вздохнул, но руку убрал.

— Я хотел как лучше.

— К-хм... А ведь, и правда, братишка, в возбужденном состоянии... — покраснела Сашка, когда Галиен убрал с оживших мудей Женьки свою ладонь.   
— Он у тебя не такой уж и мелкий.

 

А в понедельник был скандал и не простой, а на весь рассадник искусств. Сначала охнула проверяющая комиссия. Учителя просто зависли перед Сашкиной картиной «Ссора», переглядываясь недоуменно друг с другом.

— К-хм... — начал преподаватель по рисунку, этакий старичок с живописной бородкой старого козла, задумчиво потирая подбородок. — Мне кажется, или вот тот... Кхе-кхе... черненький... Что сзади светленького... К-хм... Галиен? С третьего курса?

— М-ммм... Весьма впечатляющее мастерство у этого... — учитель по живописи, чем-то смахивающий на кудрявую черную спаниель, наклонился к крючковатому автографу, но не разобрал букв. — Автора... Писать... лица!

— Погодите... Я точно знаю этого художника, — вдруг обрадовался молодой учитель по шрифтам, этакий прокачанный после армии мужчина, тыкая в светлого парнишку. — Но... Александра... девушка... а тут... — тыкнули в висящие причиндалы тщательно прорисованного впереди парня.

— И потом, это же не автопортрет со сменой пола...

— Погодите, на втором рисунке та же модель, но с другим, — обратили внимание на следующий лист.

— Точно. Но вот этого мальчика я точно не знаю, у меня хорошая память на лица, — заметил учитель по шрифтам. — Он у нас не учится в институте. Выразительный типаж, необычный разрез глаз, немного восточный, я бы заметил. И что будем делать? Работы замечательные, но зачем изображать себя в виде парня на фоне других мужчин?

— К-хм... — преподаватель по рисунку поправил свои старческие очки. — В Галиена, как я понимаю, влюблены все девушки в округе. Весьма даровитый парень и очень красивый. Паганини — одним словом! Я не удивлюсь, если мы найдем на других полотнах его же в обнимку с другими моделями. Но вы правы в одном, если Александра — девушка, то зачем ей рисовать себя в мужском обличье?

Ученые мужи переглянулись и сошлись в одном: после общего вердикта спросить самого автора «Зачем и почему?».  
Учеников пригласили в зал после просмотра и тут же вызвали первой Александру. Ибо Галиен на других работах не фигурировал, да и никто более себя голяком не изображал, меняя при этом свой пол.

— Вы — Александра Рада?

— Ну да, — Сашка вышла вперед и предстала перед хмурой комиссией. Сегодня она была в светло-зеленом свитере и короткой стильной джинсовой юбке. На шее висел тонкий брелок флешки.

— Хм... Весьма неплохой автопортрет, — заявил учитель по рисунку.

«Автопортрет!» — пронесся шорохом по рядам ее сотоварищей. 

— Только не понятно, почему вы нарисовали себя в мужском образе? — уточнил учитель по шрифтам, отмечая высокую точеную грудь девицы, весьма выделяющуюся в светлой одежде. — А ведь задача была... в другом.

Толпа за Сашкой зашумела, словно опадающая листва. Ибо только Светка знала из всех, что у Сашки есть брат-близнец Женька, но и то ни разу не видела его живьем.

— Я себя не рисовала, — насупилась Сашка.

— Хм-ммм, а это кто? — не вытерпел учитель по композиции, напоминающий интеллигентного очкарика-мужчину без возраста, и тыкнул перстом в ее работы.

— Тут в обнимку с... Галиеном, — поперхнулись на имени третьекурсника. — И тут, на фоне другого парня?

«Галиеном?!» — вот тут уже шум перешел в настоящий базар.

— Тихо! Так кто это? Александра? — хмыкнул ехидно учитель по живописи, тряханув своей кудрявой башкой.

— Мой брат Евгений! — рыкнули в ответ и уставились в потупившиеся лица своих учителей. Преподы такого финта от своей студентки не ожидали, а думали уличить девицу в странных наклонностях явно интимного характера.

— Вы так похожи? — пошел на попятную преподаватель по шрифтам.

— Мы — близнецы, а что?

— К-хм... Ладно... брат-близнец... допустим... Но вот не поверю, чтобы вам позировал сам Галиен. Вы что, его девушка? — не унимался мастер живописи.

— Не верьте! — отрезала та. — Что у меня, "пара"?

— Нет, у вас отлично... но...

— Что "но"? — Сашка взбрыкнула, такого эффекта от своей работы она точно не ожидала, а потом, заревев, выскочила из зала.

— Ну вот, довели девушку до слез, — покачал шрифтовик живописцу.

— Ну не верю я, чтобы Галиен ей голяком позировал, да еще с другим парнем в обнимку. Не верю! — уперся кудрявый спаниель рогом.

— Да что вы к ней привязались? Радуйтесь, у девушки профессиональная память. Запомнить лицо понравившегося парня и вполне точно воспроизвести фигуру, даже не зная, какая она под одеждой, — пожал плечами умудренный учитель по рисунку. — И вообще, давайте озвучим другие оценки.

 

На «Ссору» Александры Рады пришли посмотреть всем институтом, и под конец пар умученную деву взяли в оборот фанатки Галиена. К тому времени слухи, что витали между студентами и педагогами, были один дурнее другого и убойнее по содержанию. На Галиена посматривали с интересом издалека, но не приставали с расспросами, все-таки божественный кумир — есть кумир.  
А вот Сашке так не повезло.

— Что мечтаешь быть мальчиком? Геем! Да еще и под Галем! — орали одни.

— Ты что о себе возомнила, кретинка? — кричали другие.

И только Светка пыталась оттереть от Сашки толпу разбушевавшегося народа.  
Галь как раз со своими шел мимо отделения художников на репетицию и, услышав сей бедлам, потащил в разбушевавшуюся толпу за руку ни черта не соображающего Данилу.

— Что за орово?! — золотые глаза застряли на бледных двух девушках, в самой гуще разгневанных его фанаток. — Саша? Что случилось?

На «Сашу» практически все сделали стойку, как породистые псы, а потом как-то сразу рассосались. Осталось человек десять самых заинтересованных, тупых и упертых.

— Да так... Не бери в голову, все почему-то посчитали, что ты не можешь мне позировать. А еще то, что я просто мечтаю быть парнем-геем и под тобой, — рассерженно сложили руки под острой грудью.

— Хм-ммм... — Галь оглядел недоуменные моськи. — Я ей позировал. Еще вопросы?

— С ее братом? — спросила одна из нахалок.

— Ну да, и что?

Оставшиеся под взглядом золотых глаз Галена тоже как-то слились со стенами.

— Бля, неужели ню? А я думал очередной пиздешь! — офигел Данила, вокруг Галиена всегда витало куча слухов, обычно ничем неподкрепленных, а потом глянул на фыркающую Сашку. — А посмотреть можно?

— В зале висит, если еще не сперли, — отмахнулась Сашка и потащила Светку за собой. Та как влипла глазами в Галиена, так и стояла статуей, забывая периодически как дышать.

Данила же, сделав просящие глазки Галиену, пошел с ним в выставочный зал.  
Там до сих пор стояло человек пятнадцать и именно перед работами Александры.

— Врет, конечно! Это точно не Галиен! — кричал кто-то из мужиков.

— А вот себя похоже изобразила. Никогда не думал, что Рада хочет быть парнем, — буркал другой.

— Светка подтвердила, что у Сашки есть брат-близнец, но она его не видела. Ни разу, — сказал кто-то из девушек оправдательно.

— Если этот мифический братишка существует, то в живую, наверно, красивая лапа. Если, конечно, Сашка его не приукрасила, — хмыкнул кто-то особо поганенько мужским голоском.

— Да чего в нем красивого? — возмутилось сразу несколько девиц. — Худой да тощий.

— Это для девушек он хиляк... А вот для мальчиков, предпочитающих однополую любовь, само то — клубничка со сливками, — пояснили снова поганеньким голоском.

— И кому это клубнички захотелось с молочным?! — рыкнул Галиен, и все любующиеся отшатнулись от рисунка Александры.  
Галиен глянул косо на всю присутствующую толпу и, хмыкнув, спросил у Данилы:

— Ну как?

— Блять! Сашка просто мастер своего дела. Женька как живой, да и ты с Димкой тоже. А как эмоции переданы, напряжение, — обалдел Данила, просто вляпавшись в «Ссору» своими голубыми глазищами.

— Я тоже так думаю. Ну что, поглядели? Ну вот и будет вам, хорошего помаленьку.

И Галь нахально снял с кнопок обе работы. Он, конечно, хотел снять только ту, где они были с Женькой вместе, но, подумав, любимого чужим глазам оставлять не захотел. И, скрутив демонстративно ватман в трубочку, насвистывая, почапал домой.

— Эй, маэстро! А это не слишком — тягать чужие работы с просмотра? — заметил тот самый с поганеньким голоском из толпы.

— Просмотр окончен! Оценки выставлены. И нечего более пялиться на меня и моего парня. Адьес, ребятки! Данила, за мной, — поставили всех на место, слушая, как Данила сбоку шипит на сумасшедшего Галиена.

— Ты с ума сошел?! Признавать перед всеми, что любишь парня!

— А у тебя с этим проблемы, экспериментатор ты наш по голубой любви? — сузили золото глаз на блондинчика. — Даня, я люблю Женьку. Этого не изменить, и я не собираюсь скрывать свои чувства. И если кому-то это не по душе, это его проблемы, а не мои.

— Но кричать это на публику? Вот увидишь, тебя сегодня же вызовут к ректору.

 

И Даниил оказался совершенно прав.  
Ректор к концу дня хмуро смотрел на своего вундеркинда со скрипичным футляром в одной руке и скрученным ватманом в другой, а потом, тяжело вздохнув, пригласил сесть.

— Это, по-видимому, и есть те две скандальные картины? Александры Рады? Разверните.

Галиен послушно развернул...  
Ректор глянул и, почесав затылок, посмотрел на стоящего рядом хмурого парня.

— Не захотели, чтобы любимый остался висеть, да? — тыкнули указательным перстом на ту, где Женька был изображен с Димкой. — А кто этот молодой человек?

— Друг семьи Рада... — пояснил Галиен. — Дмитрий.

— Мне сказали, что в последние несколько недель вы стали играть просто божественно. Любовь... это прекрасное чувство, даже если она... к-хм... необычная... нетрадиционная для общества. Но зачем было демонстративно забирать работы с выставки? Тем более, если бы вы не стали вести себя столь агрессивно, никто бы особо и не догадался о ваших чувствах к этому мальчику, — кивнули на изображение обнимающихся парней.

— А я и не хотел об этом кричать при всех. Но все ожесточенно настроились на сестру моего любимого... вот и пришлось объяснять.

— Эх... молодость... молодость... — покачали сокрушенно головой, а потом серьезно глянули из-под кустистых бровей. — Любишь?

— Люблю, — кивнули уперто.

— И как твои родители отнеслись к этому?

— Они пока не знают... — опустили голову.

— Понятно, ладно, Галиен... Не мне вас осуждать, учить уму разуму или запрещать. Просто старайтесь не выпячивать свою любовь напоказ. Ни к чему это... Не спорю, сейчас к геям относятся более спокойно, чем раньше. Тем более люди искусства: музыканты, художники, артисты — всегда были склонны к экспериментам подобного рода. Он у вас кто?

— Математик.

— Математик? Странный выбор, — чистосердечно удивились.

— Я показал его работу нашему педагогу по вышке, и он был крайне удивлен. Сказал, что мой любимый — гений-математик от Бога.

— Хм-ммм... что ж, тогда понятно... говорят же, что есть своеобразная музыка формул, может вы вдвоем в будущем и создадите мировой шедевр, а, Галиен? — еще раз посмотрели на картину обнимающихся мальчишек.

— Может быть, — кивнули согласно.

— А Александра Рада — молодец. Прекрасно отобразила вашу любовь и отношения. Умничка! Но все-таки, будьте в следующий раз осторожны. Ни к чему метать бисер перед свиньями.

Ректор скрутил обе работы и передал Галиену в руки.

— Можете забрать... и передайте Александре Раде не изображать как вас, так и своего брата, особенно в обнаженном виде. Вы будете скоро очень знаменитым человеком и такая слава ни к чему как вам, так и вашему любимому.

— Постараемся...

Забрали работы у ректора бережно из рук и, еще раз поблагодарив, удалились.

— Вот так вот выгонишь такого мальчика из института, а он окажется новым Паганини или Чайковским. И потом историки твое же имя смешают с грязью.

Ректор поднял трубку телефона и по коммутатору попросил своего секретаря найти контактные телефоны родителей Галиена.

— Надо предупредить заранее, дабы мальчишки с собой ничего не натворили. Только двойного самоубийства нам и не хватало. Не прощу себе, если чего случится. Гении так ранимы, особенно в переходном возрасте.

Ректор был умным человеком, и то, что он прочитал в упертых глазах Галиена, говорило о том, что этот гений-скрипач настроен крайне серьезно, а мужчина не хотел терять своих талантливых студентов.

 

— Ты пойдешь на концерт к Галиену, — Сашка сложила руки под грудью и нависла над обнимающимися парнями.

— Нет, он же не ходит на мои стрельбища, — покачал категорично Женька.

— Могу прийти, — хмыкнули под его боком.

— Ни за что, — брыкнулись уперто в руках.

— И зря. Значит у вас в институте концерт? — за Сашкой нарисовался Димка. — Галь, приходи, если тебя не приглашает Женька, то приглашаю я. Тем более через неделю у нас межобластные соревнования. Из Владивостока даже приезжают, а призовые места, говорят, отправят на международные в Москву. 

— С удовольствием приду. И вы приходите. Конечно, концерт так себе: смотр, чтобы оценить перед сессией состояние студентов, но все же будет здорово, — пояснили Димке.

— Ты не посмеешь прийти ко мне, — только начал Женька, как Галю это надоело, и он просто заткнул все Женькины «Фи» своим жарким поцелуем.

— Ты, сексуальный маньяк, я же мимо мишеней мазать буду, — надулись в руках своего любовника.

— А ты постарайся попасть все же в яблочко, — хмыкнули, поняв, что нужный эффект достигнут: Женька, краснея щеками, прятал от сестрицы свой позорный стояк.

— Галь, тем более, я хоть раз Женьку обстреляю. Ничего не знаю, но ты идешь на наши соревнования! А я этого упертого ослика тащу к тебе на концерт.

— Договорились, — пожал Галь Димке руку. — Приходите, я предупрежу, вас пропустят за кулисы.

— Здорово! — взвизгнула Сашка.

— А ты-то чего радуешься, ты же там учишься, — буркнул безрадостно Евгений, прекрасно понимая, что его друзья решили опять все за него, особо не спрашивая Женькиного мнения.

 

Посему на концерт он пошел, простоял как дурак за кулисами, смотря, как прилизанный в кои-то веки и непохожий совершенно на себя Галиен, кидая в его сторону страстные взгляды, вдохновенно играет на скрипке. И понял, насколько важно было прийти к Галиену на концерт. А потом заваленного цветами скрипача проводил до его гримерки.  
Вообще-то гримерка была общая, но как только оба парня зашли с охапками цветов внутрь, все почему-то сразу испарились, оставив их одних.

— Знаешь, у тебя в нашем институте теперь собственный фан-клуб, — усмехнулся Галиен, зажимая свою любовь в укромном уголке.

— С каких это щей? — удивился Женя.

— С таких? Ты разве не видел, как на тебя сегодня все смотрят? — нежно поцеловали в уголок губ.

— Я не особо глядел по сторонам, боялся потерять Сашку и Димку в этой пестрой толпе ненормальных, пока сестра тащила нас обоих к тебе за кулисы, — хмыкнул Женька, а потом оглядел погрустневшее лицо Галиена. — Ты чего? Ревнуешь?

— Нет... просто через пару дней прилетает брат, — пояснили вяло и уткнулись в плечо Женьке.

— И что? Боишься, что он не поймет тебя?

— Нет... Я с безобразной Эльзой опять буду цапаться. А Юрке это не по нраву, он не любит пустых ссор и всего этого шума.

— Хм-ммм... у меня такое чувство, что ты что-то не договариваешь... Галиен?! — Вдруг сузил зеленые глаза Женька.

Галиен оглядел своего задумчивого, прозорливого парня и тяжело вздохнул.

— Я всегда был близок с Юрой, очень... До Эльзы мы часто трахали одну женщину на двоих.

Женька мысленно похолодел. А вот смог бы он трахаться, к примеру, с Сашкой? Пусть даже если бы сам ее Женька бы не еб. А, допустим, она была бы третьей в их паре с Галиеном? Ответ был категоричным — нет.  
Это было бы для Женьки полным пиздецом. Если бы сестра увидела, как его — парня — другой трахает в жопу. А если с Димкой... на пару, ну чисто гипотетически, одну девку на двоих? Смотреть, как Димка пялит постороннюю бабу в ее пизду или рот? Такая картина тоже как-то Женьку сильно не возбуждала.

— Значит вы были любовниками? — сделал он не радужный вывод.

— Не совсем... Кроме поцелуев и взаимного дрочилова, между нами ничего не было. Юрка — он меня старше на десять лет. Он научил меня онанировать, когда у меня появилась такая потребность. Первый мой раз был с одной из его любовниц. Мы тогда ее ебли вдвоем с ним, на пару. Хотя целоваться он учил меня на себе, сам. Было здорово, я тогда сильно возбудился, сидя у него на коленях. И он меня своей рукой довел до моего первого в жизни оргазма.

— Мрак... теперь понятно, в кого ты такой извращенец, — передернул Женька плечами. — Только не пойму, о чем теперь твоя печаль? Я так понимаю, у них скоро свадьба? И ребенок на подходе?

— Ну да... но Эльза, она... в общем, даже прикоснуться к Юрке мне не дает... А я без него скучаю, — потянули с тоской.

— По совместному дрочилову что ли? — поиздевался Женька и осекся под осуждающим желтым взглядом Галиена.

— Дурачок... ты еще. Юра — часть моей жизни. А ты "дрочилово"! И потом, он никогда не интересовался мужчинами.

— Угу... как и ты, — надулся Женька.

— Ну да... как и я... — притянули обратно к себе на грудь своего любимого. — А еще ректор попросил устроить с Юрой совместное выступление на зимнюю сессию. Вот я и терзаюсь в раздумьях. Как мне с ним репетировать, коль у него на шее такой беременный цербер?

— Будете репетировать при ней, — хмыкнули куда-то в шею.

— А ты бы смог, если бы по любому поводу к тебе бы лезли под шкуру? — вздохнули крайне тяжело.

— И чего она тебя невзлюбила? Может, прознала про ваши совместные потрахушки?

— Вряд ли... Юрка — молчун, как и я, по жизни. Просто я ее бешу одним своим присутствием!

— Хм-ммм, и сильно на тебя похож Юрка? — решил немного сменить болезненную тему для Галиена Женя.

— Очень, только он крепче меня, я еще мясом не оброс особо. А так тоже чернявый, только волос у него мягче, не такой ершистый, и глаза шоколадные. Знаешь, есть такой шоколад — кофе с молоком. Как раз самое то и есть.

Женя вздрогнул. Ему почему-то не понравилось, что Галиен описал своего братишку с особой нежностью и любовью. Вот Сашку Евгений описывал всем совершенно не так. Более того, нет, конечно, сестру он любил, куда деваться... Но его описание в связи с тем, что Александра была еще той занозой в заднице, сводилось к следующему: мужик в юбке, наглая, упертая дура, трусиха, авантюристка, влюбляющаяся в любое смазливое мужское рыло в радиусе ста метров и ни черта не видящая у себя под носом.  
Конечно, у Сашки были и положительные стороны: она неплохо готовила, умело вела их простенькое хозяйство. Именно благодаря ей все подарочные цветы Галиена — имеется ввиду те, что с корнями — до сих пор благоухали и цвели. Александра была талантливым художником и неплохим другом, во всяком случае, для Женьки. Но, обычно, до достоинств своей сестры Женька в своем описании не доходил, застревая убойно на ее куче недостатков.

— Чего загрустил? — Галиен огладил задумчивую мордашку Женьки. — Тебе Юрка понравится. Он красивый и очень добрый, просто несоразмерно. Мы вообще оба с ним похожи на своего отца, нежели на мать. Хотя миловидность у обоих именно от нее. А вот характер... спокойный... папин.  
«Какой же характер у его мамы?» — похолодел в душе Женька окончательно.

Как в гримерку настойчиво постучали с криками «Свои!», и Галиен, со вздохом отпустив Женьку из своих рук, запустил к ним возбужденно восторженных Сашку и Димку, что тащили ему подарочный огромный букет цветов. И сестра Евгения, и его друг были в полном восторге от великолепного выступления Галиена.


	5. Юра

Юрий был измотан поездкой, дорогой и последней неделей их «совместной» жизни с Эльзой. Но эта ненормальная теперь была уже в прошлом. Единственное, что терзало душу молодого мужчины, что его ребенок погиб.  
Эльза приревновала его на пустом месте к какой-то певичке из штатов, что усиленно пускала слюни на Юрку, и напилась наркоты.  
Эльзу откачали, ребенок погиб, так и не родившись. Точка, абзац...  
И теперь приходилось начинать жить с полного нуля.  
Ибо оставаться дальше в их музыкальном коллективе не было возможности, да и никаких сил. Состоялся непростой разговор и с отцом Эльзы, который являлся главным спонсором их оркестра. Хорошо, что он был без претензий, так как знал взбалмошный характер своей дочурки. Более того, долго отговаривал Юру от ухода, но тот уже решил все для себя.  
Белая словно выцветшая моль, резко подурневшая дева напоминала ему о многом. Не особо приятном. Все знали, что Юрка не переносит водку. Вино пьет и спокойно, но вот с полстакана водки становиться абсолютно невменяемым. Этим Эльза и воспользовалась, затащив его на себя. Знала, что Юрка безотказный, добрый и никогда не бросит ее беременную. А потом вертела им как хотела.  
И он терпел, живя совершенно без любви и ожидая рождение своего ребеночка.  
Теперь же ребенка не стало.  
С одной стороны Юрка почувствовал опьянение свободой. Его ничто не держало рядом с этой идиоткой. Но с другой — была пустота, как будто часть его умерла вместе с ребеночком. Он видел своего не рожденного мальчика, попросил врачей показать ему перед тем, как ребеночка забрали и унесли насовсем.  
Ребенок был уже практически сформировавшимся, только жутко маленьким, казалось он спит, а еще он так ему напомнил новорожденного Галиена...  
Что Юрка несколько раз пожалел, что настоял на своем. Ибо врачи, что откачивали Эльзу, были категорически против этих, никому не нужных смотрин.  
Юрий тяжело вздохнул и вошел в их уютный семейный дом. Было раннее утро.   
Где бы он не был, но, возвращаясь в родительский дом, всегда находил в себе силы двигаться куда-то дальше, как феникс возрождался из пепла.  
Он открыл незапертую дверь, глянув еще раз на полуоблетевший сад, и особенно отмечая, что в этом году приличный урожай рябины. И, войдя в гостиную, застал отца, читающего газету у потрескивающего камина. Олегу Сергеевичу хватило всего пару секунд, чтобы понять, что с Юркой что-то не так.

Он поднялся и заключил своего старшего сына в объятья, а потом достал графин с водкой и пару стаканов из встроенного рядом с камином бара.

— Эльза?

— Жива... но ребенка больше нет... — ответили лаконично и покачали отрицательно на водку, достав себе оттуда же сухого красного вина. — Лучше вина, не хочу ничего забывать, отец. Даже своего мертвого мальчика.

— Ох, горюшко-горюшко... — Олег Сергеевич плеснул себе в граненый стакан охлажденной водки. — Но из этих обманных отношений, в итоге, ничего бы хорошего не получилось. Даже бы если ребенок ваш появился на свет. Эта курва тебе и дальше жизнь бы травила. Эх, женщины... женщины... И с ними беда и без них невозможно... муторно. Как мне с вашей матерью. Если бы не хуже, запилила бы тебя эта выцветшая стерва до смерти.

— Не сравнивай нашу мать и Эльзу, — покачал головой сын. — Вы ведь с мамой любили друг друга, а мы изначально нет.

— Ты прав... но от этого не легче.

— Где она сейчас? — отпили красное вино из граненого стакана как водку, практически залпом. И посмотрели в огонь на просвет, жидкость была густой и кровавой, терпкой на вкус.

— В Будапеште, со своим любовником из Латвии, хорошо, если вообще покажется до Нового Года.

Мать Галиена и Юры была крайне красива — немка с польской кровью — фигуриста и еблива. После того, как Олег Сергеевич лишился престижной работы, ее страсть к нему тоже постепенно испарилась, хотя отец наших братиков до сих пор был моложав и смазлив, сказывались югославские корни. Но Людмиле нужно было большее, и незаметно стали появляться любовники. Молодые, перспективные и богатые.  
А у Олега — любовницы, женщины без лишнего интеллекта и замашек. Ему хватало его утонченной жены с большими невыполнимыми запросами. А мужчине попросту хотелось спокойной жизни и ровных отношений.  
Но Людмила как бы себя ни вела и чего бы ни требовала, была все-таки очень интеллигентной женщиной, впрочем, как и Олег — достойным мужчиной. Они расходиться не стали. Оставили дом для своих мальчиков и поддерживали друг с другом дружественные отношения, не устраивая публичных скандалов друг другу, встречаясь со своими любовниками на стороне, не приводя чужих людей домой. Хотя, конечно, шпильки под кожу втыкали, особенно Люда, ибо по природе была настоящим полыхающим огнем.  
А Олег с ее слов — отмороженным бревном.

— Знаешь, папа, а в нашем доме что-то не так.

Юрка оглядел прибранное пространство, ухоженные комнатные цветы, раздернутые богатые портьеры, что открывали через большие окна прекрасный вид на их осенний сад. И вдруг загадочно улыбнулся.

— Какой-то я бы сказал ветер перемен?

— Хм-ммм, заметил? Да? — усмехнулся побитый жизнью мужчина и поставил свой граненый стакан на стол. 

— Неужели Галь влюбился, пока я разбирался с Эльзой? Не поверю, — расцвел запоздалой улыбкой Юрка, смотря в свой полупустой стакан. Капельки вина сверкали на гранях тусклыми рубинами, стекая вниз к плескающимся остаткам.

— Ты стакан лучше поставь, а то разобьешь оттого, что услышишь от меня.

Юрка сделал наигранно шоколадные глаза, но стакан поставил, даже отодвинул демонстративно от себя.

— Слушаю. Не томи!

— Влюбился... — начал загадочно Олег Сергеевич, смотря лукаво на Юрку.

— И как? Небось красотка, каких во всем мире не сыщешь, — усмехнулся криво Юрка, почему-то совсем стало одиноко и тоскливо. Оказывается, его любимый братишка времени даром не терял.

— Эт точно, сплошной эксклюзив, — хмыкнул отец и сузил глаза. — Ревнуешь, да?

— Да с чего бы? — возмутились наигранно в ответ.

— Да с того бы! А то я не знаю ваших обжималовок, поцелуйчиков, и как вы одну бабу на двоих делили до Эльзы, а?! — подняли игриво бровь. — Скажи еще, что у тебя на Галя не стояло ни разу?

— Фи! Папа! Что за вульгарщина и голубизна? А если честно, то не стояло. Вот тебе крест! Конечно, я ему пару раз помог отдрочить, научил, как быть с женщиной и не более того, — возмутился старший сын на подъебки отца.

— Херово учил... Мальчик у него теперь.

— Чего? — Юрка схватился руками за журнальный столик и все-таки опрокинул свой стакан: тот, глухо стуча гранями по стеклянной столешнице, покатился полукругом, разливая остатки вина.

— Что слышал... Мальчик... А еще звонил ваш ректор и слезно просил парней не трогать и в их голубую любовь не влезать. Ибо Галиен очень серьезно настроен, недавно в институте скандал учинил из-за своей неординарной любви.

— Скандал? — Юрка не мог поверить словам своего старика. Галиен — гей, и теперь любит другого мужчину... не его...

— Ну что, показать?

— Ты еще и фото их имеешь? — ужаснулся Юрка непонятной реакции своего отца на странную любовь своего брата.

— Не совсем фото, гораздо лучше, идем.

Отец привел старшего сына в комнату Галиена и кивнул головой на две картины, что висели в простых рамках под стеклом над кроватью.

— Вот его мальчик, светленький... Зовут Евгением...

— Женя?!

Юрка смотрел на рисунок, и не мог поверить своим глазам: неужели это чудо, к которому так нежно прижимается его брат, вообще существует. Хотя, судя по Галиену, художник не соврал. Брат был узнаваем, даже слишком. Со всем его тяжелыми чертами характера. Особенно неуемной ревностью.

— И сильно похож на оригинал?

— Да... я их видел как-то утром, они спали в обнимку в гостиной на диване... Весьма похож. Эта работа его сестры, как сказал ваш ректор, у Жени есть сестра-близнец, Саша. И из-за вот этой работы как раз и был скандал.

— Но если есть сестра-близнец, так почему Галиен выбрал брата? — не мог понять Юрка, хотя чувствовал, как его член наливается кровью только от вида беззащитности, что навевал этот тонкий парнишка. Женьку хотелось трахать, а еще защищать от всего света, засунуть за пазуху и никому не отдавать.

— А мне почем знать? Почему-то выбрал. Но не мне его осуждать, у самого меня опыт с женщинами тоже не ахти какой. Впрочем, как и у тебя, Юра. Только вот я все думаю... Вы как и раньше будете свою пассию на пополам делить? С вашими-то одинаковыми вкусами. Или в этот раз побрезгуешь, все-таки мальчишка, — усмехнулся криво отец на вытянувшееся лицо старшего сына.

— А может я влюблюсь в его сестренку? А, старик? Как ты говоришь ее зовут?

— Александра, — ухмыльнулся отец.

— Хорошее имя, да и как мастер, я вижу — художник из нее отменный.

 

Юрка не вытерпел, пошел в институт к Галиену, а так как и сам учился в этих стенах и до сих пор время от времени выступал перед студентами, то его, как брата Галиена, знала каждая собака в округе. Девицы строили глазки и виляли призывно бедрами, трясли титьками, смотря, как молодой красивый мужчина в светлом свитере и в светло-голубых джинсах идет по первому этажу. И только отросшие волосы, собранные в низкий хвостик шелковой темно-синей лентой, выдавали в нем творческую личность и выделяли из толпы окружающей его весело снующей молодежи. Скрипачей он нашел по звучанию братовой скрипки и весьма удивился ее пению.

Любовь Галиену, какой бы она не была, пошла на пользу. Раньше скрипка так сладко не пела в руках братишки. А больше все рычала о несчастной сложной жизни подростка, и Юрка всегда учил Галиена играть нежнее, а не так убойно, словно пытаешься убить на корриде быка.

Он дослушал до завершения всей композиции, в которой переплеталось пять скрипок, и вышел из тени, здороваясь со своим стареньким учителем.

— О, Юра, кого я вижу! Галиен, а чего не сказал, что твой брат прилетел домой?

— Я не знал! — Галька и сам повис на Юрке тяжелой тушкой. Братья обнялись при всех, а потом Юрка попросил скрипку у крайнего паренька и улыбнулся Галиену.

— Ну что, братишка, попробуем вместе? — и, наиграв легкую мелодию, подождал, когда ее обрадованно подхватит брат.

Они не играли, а спорили на скрипках. Юрка наступал, Галиен подхватывал, но при очередном проигрыше уже наступал сам. А когда они закончили, им рукоплескал весь зал: на виртуозную игру двух скрипачей зрителей набилось много.  
Посему братики, поклонившись, улизнули под шумок восторженных зрителей за сцену, где Юрка по-наглому зажал Галиена в потемках и, припечатав к шершавой стене, поцеловал взасос, слушая, как гулко бухает сердце братишки в унисон с тягучими громкими ударами своего.

— Скучал? 

— Очень! И где твой беременный цербер?

Юрка отпустил братика и потащил по пожарной лестнице на крышу их главного зала, где нервно закурил.

— Что произошло? — Галь в полумраке сцены и не рассмотрел, как похудел брат и осунулся. Но на улице было видно, что Юрка очень сильно измотан.

— Ребенка больше нет, я расстался с Эльзой.

Пришлось рассказать что случилось вкратце, не утаивая, чувствуя, как Галиен обнимает его за широкие плечи.

— Ну а как ты докатился до любви к мальчику? — смерили ехидно шоколадные глаза желтые напротив.

— Кто рассказал? Данила? — нервно спросили у Юрки.

— Нет... отец, — и, увидев, как оквадратились золотые глаза, пояснил. — Он вас застал вместе, как я понял, и потом, ему звонил наш ректор. Сказал, что у тебя настоящая любовь-морковь голубого разлива! И чтобы наши родители отнеслись с пониманием к вам обоим.

— Бог мой, — Галиен рассмеялся и схватился за свои вздыбленные волосы, которые укладывал в нормальную прическу только на концертах. — Ты еще скажи, был в моей комнате и видел ню?!

— Видел, и чего тебя не устроила сестра Жени, а?

— Хм-ммм, понимаешь, братишка... Вообще-то, когда я влюбился в Женьку, я думал, причем очень даже серьезно, что он девушка. А потом было уже поздно пить боржоми. Ибо почки... ту-ту... улетели вместе с мозгами черт знает куда, — ершистые волосы вообще подняли дыбом, смахивая на причесон панков.

— Чтобы ты спутал парня с девкой, это надо быть под такой мухой... что...

— Да я трезв был как стеклышко, в том-то и вся проблема. А главное, всю эту кашу заварила как раз сама Александра. В общем, слушай.

Теперь рассказывал Галиен, а у Юрки все сильнее и сильнее вытягивалось лицо.

— М-да... сама же себя и наказала, — сделали вывод. — Но ведь они похожи?

— Очень, но, понимаешь, в то же время разные они. Настолько, что не спутаешь никогда, и дело даже не в половой принадлежности. Более того, я же чувствую, Сашка до сих пор по мне сохнет, и это очень угнетает как меня, так и Женю. Евгений вообще проговорился, что у Александры так долго еще ни к кому чувства не длились, максимум месяц. А потом новая влюбленность. А тут! Почитай, уже второй месяц на исходе. И еще в нее влюблен друг Женьки Дима.

— А сам Женя к тебе как? — переспросил Юрка, мысленно представляя, а как будет смотреться на том нарисованном чуде с идеальными ножками женская плиссировка. Отсутствием воображения Юрий не страдал, выходило крайне убойно, отчасти он даже стал понимать Галиена и его непростую любовь.

— Мне кажется, он стал отвечать взаимностью, правда еще пока робко и неуверенно. Но все же. Он до меня вообще был девственником и девки не нюхал. А тут я...

— Угу, представляю, с твоим-то максимализмом! Бедный мальчик. И все же, почему ты не выбрал Сашу?

— М-ммм, вот увидишь их вместе и сразу поймешь почему, — усмехнулся Галиен и попросил одну сигарету. В принципе, он не жаловал табак, но в охотку иногда с братом курил. Тем более тот предпочитал дорогие и легкие сигареты. «Дамские» обзывал это курево их отец, хотя тоже с охоткой таскал у Юрки, когда мог.

— А не боишься, что я тоже влюблюсь в Женьку, как и ты? А, брат?

— Нет... буду только рад этому. Лучше я буду с тобой делить Женьку, нежели смотреть, как ты дохнешь под очередной идиоткой Эльзой. Тем более я, и правда, сильно скучал без твоего общества.

— А если я влюблюсь в Сашку?! — усмехнулись криво.

— А вот это вряд ли. У нас с тобой слишком одинаковые вкусы. Так что извини, братишка, но в этот раз у нас в постели будет мальчик, а не девочка. Один на двоих! Или ты против?

— Не особо, если твой Женька стоит того, — скомкали свою недокуренную до конца сигарету. 

Да чтобы он влюбился в парня? Пока Юрка такой исход и помыслить никак не мог. Не то чтобы предположить как неизбежную данность.

 

Сашку они нашли в малом зале, где художники первого года писали натюрморт. Спаниель бегал по рядам, ругаясь и тряся своими черными кудрями, критикуя практически у каждого их мазню.

— Грязь! Грязь! И тут тоже самое. Сплошная грязь! Где я спрашиваю ваши полутона? Почему никто не видит теплого зеленого тона? Здесь и здесь! Где я спрашиваю оранжевый рефлекс на белом кувшине? И почему ваш оранжевый теплый? Вот именно он должен быть холодным в данном случае, ибо баклажаны синие и оттеняют его холодным оттенком?

— Хм-ммм... А Спаниель не изменился. Даже не постарел! Законсервировался что ли? — усмехнулся Юрка, он пригнул чуть голову, чтобы спрятаться за высокими ученическими мольбертами художников и проскользнул за Галиеном направо.

— Саша, привет! — Галь склонился над светлой девушкой, волосы которой чуть отросли, и подмигнул высунувшейся из-за соседнего мольберта пышногрудой Светлане. Та выкатила глаза и еще сильнее окосела, узрев сзади Галя нагнувшегося Юрку.

— Привет! Чего тебе? Видишь... у меня грязь сплошная идет. Придется все переделывать, а так хотелось сбежать к Женьке, у него сегодня подготовка к соревнованиям. Но Спаниель совсем корки мочит и уши заворачивает, так что иди без меня. Женьке и Димке привет!

Она обернулась и только сейчас увидела Юрку. Лицо у девы из серьезного стало совсем тупым как пробка. И она совершенно перестала отличаться по выражению глаз от титястой Светки.

— Ой! А вы брат Галя?

Юрка невольно скривился... пары секунд было достаточно, чтобы понять, что Сашку он не хочет... вообще.

— Да это мой старший братишка, Юрка. Ладно, удачи! Приветы передам, ну мы пошли, — Галь потянул за руку Юрку обратно, отмечая, что тот еле плетется за ним.

— Чертов Спаниель! — услышал краем уха Юрка шип гадюки и понял, что это Сашка. 

— Этот Юра так красив и так похож на Галя, — растеклась по мольберту пышногрудая Светка.

— Ну что? Посмотрел? — усмехнулся зловредно Галиен на хмурого братика.

— Если Женька ее близнец... то ты его будешь ебать сам. У меня попросту на него не встанет.

— Не встанет, говоришь? Ну-ну! Ловлю на слове, — рассмеялся Галь от всей души.

 

На стрельбищах была уйма народа: лучники стояли рядами и целясь по мишеням, лихо стреляя из спортивных луков. То здесь, то там был слышен особый звук, когда тетива отправляя стрелу в долгожданный полет, возвращается на место. Этот свист было ни с чем не спутать.

— Чтобы стрелять в таком хаосе, нужна отменная выдержка. Или быть конкретным пофигистом как Робин Гуд, — хмыкнул Юрка, как пищащие девицы — чьи-то фанатки — ему основательно отдавили все ноги, несясь табуном куда-то вперед.

— Двинули за ними! Ага, а вот и Дима, — Галиен за руку протащил между отшатнувшейся толпой народа Юрку по тропе, протоптанной группой возбужденных девиц, и остановился за спиной черноволосого стрелка. Толпа визжащих девок припарковалась рядом, как раз сбоку от стройного брюнета.

— Узнаешь?

Юрка сузил глаз, другой и узнал этот раскосый, немного восточный взгляд орла, что был на картине у брата в спальне, за спиной у сидящего впереди светловолосого парня. Лук пропел, Димка выбил десятку — в самое что ни на есть яблочко под визг фанатичных девиц.

— Узнал. А он, я смотрю, весьма популярен, — усмехнулся Юра, озираясь по сторонам, но так и не найдя парня, похожего на Сашку.

— Ага! Да вот невезуха, единственная, кого он любит всей душой и сердцем, чихает на его любовь с большой колокольни. Иногда Александра еще та зараза. И непроходимая кретинка.

— Она просто дура. А мальчик хорош! Какой разворот плеч, а какая тонкая талия. Ровные длинные ноги и упругие ягодицы — орешком. Просто античный бог, да и только. А как стреляет!

— Уа-ааа!

Юрка зажал уши от визга девиц под боком и посмотрел в смеющиеся желтые глаза братишки.

— Ты еще влюбись, любитель пышногрудых баб, — хмыкнули и поискали в толпе, но Женьки рядом не было, а Димка, отстрелявшись, развернулся к ним, снимая специальные наушники с ушей.

— Галь, привет! Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть. Соревнования же не сегодня, а только через пару дней, — руку Галиена пожали и уставились по-дурному на Юрку. — Вау! Брат? Да? Похож. Даже слишком.

— Ага, я — Юрий, — протянул второй музыкант руку лучнику и ощутил нехилый жимок своей ладони. «Крепок пацан!» — пронеслась запоздало мысль.

— А где Женька? — перебил их приветствие Галиен.

— Он дальше. Те, кто входит в лучшую десятку, стреляют на другом стрельбище, отдельно от левых глаз! — перекричал возбужденную толпу Димка и повел братьев дальше, объясняя на ходу. — Соревнования в этом году вызвали не хилый резонанс, и все из-за долбанного телевидения. Вот я эту чертову прессу вообще терпеть не могу. Этих пустобрехов! Якобы в этом году круглая дата, еще непонятно от чего эти черти ее отсчитали! А в прошлом, хорошо, если полсотни зрителей пришло посмотреть, и то большинство родственники да знакомые. Из-за всей этой свистопляски билеты раскупили за месяц, вот народ и прет в последние дни посмотреть на участников вблизи. Вот эти ребята с Владика приехали, а вот эти — с Татарстана, а эти вообще из Якутии. Ладно, дальние стрельбища оцепили. А то и там бы была бы та же канитель!

Наконец-то выбрались из шумной толпы и прошли через оцепление.

— Я к Раде, а это со мной, — сказал он умученному охраннику, тот коротко глянул на лук в руках у Димки и коротко кивнул, предупредив.

— Только тихо, — и пропустил троих молодых мужчин дальше.

— Я думал, ты в десятке... так классно стреляешь, — прошептал Галиен на ухо Димке.

— Не-а, я в тридцатке. А сегодня, и правда, повезло, отлично отстрелялся, вот так бы на соревнованиях. Но у меня не всегда получается так ровно, раз на раз не выходит. Когда вообще только в яблочко, а когда и близко не могу попасть. Инструктор-тренер говорит, что я невнимательный, ветреный и не могу сконцентрироваться. А вот Женька — настоящий профи!

Они подошли к стрелявшим: кроме самих стрелков, здесь были только тренеры да инструкторы и замерли вдалеке. Ребята от них стояли полубоком, спиной, и Юрка выделил около пяти парней со светлыми волосами и короткой стрижкой.

— А девушки? — спросил он тихо у Димы.

— Наши дамы еще дальше, их у нас немного, вот и бережем от взбалмошной толпы, как зеницу ока, — подмигнул Димка игриво правым глазом. — Смотри внимательно.

Стрелявшие как раз приготовились и по отмашке тренера натянули тетиву.

«Который из них?» — подумал Юрка, глядя, как Галиен и Димка сами вытянулись словно стрелы. Выстрел был произведен, и Димка вздохнул свободно.

— Здорово! Мне бы так.

Юрка переглянулся с Галиеном, губами спрашивая, мол, в чем крутизна. Тот только плечами пожал, ибо в стрельбе был полным нулем. А на вопрос «который?» показал три пальца и кивнул на другой конец стрельбища головой.  
Женя был далеко, но даже отсюда было видно, что мальчик отличается особой хрупкостью, по сравнению с другими, и утонченной элегантностью в стрельбе. Новая отмашка и снова выстрел из луков. И так еще несколько раз, пока тренер не дал сигнал, и на место стрелявших заступили другие. Димка прислушался к результатам и улыбнулся.

— Пока Женька лучший. А вот и он!

Если бы Юрка не знал, что идущее и улыбающиеся им так нежно чудо — парень, а не девушка, он бы однозначно проспорил и, возможно, нехилый куш.   
Сначала ему даже показалось, что художница Александра сбежала от Спаниеля и, примчавшись сюда раньше их, взялась за лук. Но когда Женя подошел ближе, то Юра понял, как был прав Галиен. Близнецы были разными, как небо и земля. И если Сашка его не вставляла никак, то Женя сильно возбуждал, несмотря даже на то, что парень, а Юрка предпочитал до этого времени в постели исключительно баб, причем с нехилыми буферами и полными бедрами. 

Юра, смотря, как светлый мальчик подходит к ним, прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь успокоить заигравшее гормонами тело и унять нахлынувшее острое возбуждение. Только не спугнуть бы раньше времени и не напугать. Евгений подошел к другу, пожал руку, принимая поздравления со стороны уходящих в раздевалки отстрелявших на сегодня парней.

— Галиен, не ожидал, что ты сегодня придешь, — только успел сказать Женя, как подошедший к их группе яркий блондин пожал ему руку.

— Евгений, удачи на стрельбах.

— И тебе тоже, Алексей, — кивнул согласно Женя и пояснил застывшим рядом с ним ребятам, попрощавшись с красавчиком Лешей. — Он мой основной противник. В прошлом году я ему проиграл всего ничего. А в этом, я в лучшей форме.

Женька развернулся к Галю и вздрогнул всем телом, откровенно хватаясь рукой за воздух.

— Юра-ааа? — прошептали чуть полноватые губы, и по скулам заиграл легкий румянец.

— Да это он, — Галь нежно обнял тонкого мальчика, прижал к себе и подмигнул Димке, делая галантный реверанс. — Сегодня я забираю свою зазнобу на ночь с вещами!

— Хм-ммм, прям какая неожиданность! В прошлую ночь, мне кажется, ваша «дама» ночевала в той же постели, сэр-скрипач. Но завтра у нее снова стрельбища, посему верните после обеда. И желательно стоящей на ногах! А через пару дней, хочу вам напомнить, так, невзначай, у нас вообще соревнования. Так что сильно не переусердствуйте в своих жопных изысканиях. Кстати, на вашу душу, Сашку и... м-ммм, Юрия, — вспомнили имя брата Галиена и, ответно копируя Мушкетеров, сделали ответно глубокий реверанс. — Мы билеты выбьем! 

— Как мило с вашей стороны.

— Шуты гороховые, — буркнул обижено Женя, он немного пришел в себя от разыгранного комичного спектакля Димки и Галя. Но как только снова встретился с шоколадом глаз Юрки, снова обильно покраснел.

— Ты чего дрожишь? — поднял свою точеную бровь Галиен, спрашивая шепотом.

— А ты что, не понимаешь? — шикнули в ответ и сделали не радужный вывод. — Он не просто похож на тебя. Он твоя копия! Вернее, ты его... Я схожу с ума...

— Теперь ты понимаешь, каково мне было разобраться с вымышленной Валентиной и реальным тобой, — позлорадствовали в ответ и потянули на выход за собой.

 

Отца уже не было. Как обычно, Олег Сергеевич ушел вечером на работу, и трое парней расположились у камина в гостиной.   
Женька робко жался к Галю и с трудом отвечал на вопросы прозорливого Юрия. Тот же наливал красное сухое вино по высоким бокалам, что решили выпить братья «за встречу», небрежно болтал о том о сем, вспоминая свои студенческие годы, и сравнивал с тем, что успел увидеть в институте сегодня. Беседа была непринужденной и легкой, тем более оба брата откровенно наслаждались обществом друг друга. И это не скрылось от пытливых зеленых глаз Жени.   
Так Галиен, пройдя мимо Юры, нежно огладил плечо старшего братишки, чмокнул его в подставленную скулу, а тот подавая полный бокал вина, ласково прошелся большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Галиена. Женю Галь посадил под бок к себе и, всучив ему в трясущиеся руки полный бокал, улыбнулся Юре.

— И как тебе мой мальчик?!

— Беру свои слова обратно! Ты прав, братишка, Александра на фоне Евгения серая мышь, — подняли бокал и провозгласили тост. — За встречу, я чистосердечно рад, что у тебя все хорошо.

— Вы не правы, — насупился Женя, — Саша красивая и хорошая.

— Да мы и не сомневаемся, вообще-то, — хмыкнул Галиен, отпивая красное вино и пододвигая бокал к своему парню. — Я даже знаю одного молодого мужчину, который безумно в нее влюблен. Но, Женя... Для меня ты, по сравнению с ней — настоящий принц!

— Так и должно быть, — подхватил слова брата Юра, глаза которого после спиртного стали как расплавленный шоколад, тягучи и блестящи. — Галиен любит тебя, Женя, а не Сашу. И я в этом его полностью поддерживаю. Ты чрезмерно красив!

Женя непонимающе отпил вина, недоумевая, почему Галь заставляет его опустошить чуть ли не за раз весь бокал. И снова подливает вина как себе, так и ему. А потом начинает чувственно выцеловывать его тонкую шею прямо при сияющем улыбающемся брате.

— Тебе ведь нравится Юра? — отлипают от задыхающегося Женьки.

Черт, всего пара касаний этого скрипача, и он уже на таком взводе, что хоть топись. Женя со страхом смотрит, как Юрий доливает себе вина, не отрывая голодного взгляда от него.  
И вдруг ясно понимает, что его хотят...   
И не просто хотят! А желают, и самое страшное, что Галиен не против этого, он даже за. Увидеть, как будет трахать Женьку его собственный старший брат.

— Галь... я не могу так... прекрати... — шепчет в полубреду Женька от спиртного и накатившего острого возбуждения. Но его снова уцеловывают и сажают к себе на горячие колени.

— Чщ-щщщ! Успокойся, я рядом. Я с тобой и все нормально. Ты очень понравился Юре. Ну же, расслабься, любимый! И покажи нам всего себя.

Галь нежит в своих горячих руках Женечку и, переглядываясь с Юркой, начинает раздевать. Женька и не понял, как лишился штанов и оказался сверху Галиена, в одной только распахнутой рубашке. Его любовник заставил сесть к себе на бедра и широко расставить ноги, оттопырить попку. Женьке было стыдно за то, что его, возбужденного до безобразия, ласкают на чужих глазах, раздвигают ягодицы и тремя пальцами готовят под глубинный трах. Смазку Галю подал сам Юрка. Он оказался стоящим рядом от сидящей пары с оголенным членом, который потирал в своих руках.   
Женька скосил на него свои подернутые страстью глаза и, увидев, что размер не уступает Галиену, безвольно простонал. Ибо его любовник как раз в этот момент насадил его открытую попку на полыхающий свой стояк.

— Он когда-нибудь сосал тебе? 

Юрка огладил мягкие губы, что пытались ухватиться за горячий воздух, который толчками через задницу выбивал из Женьки усиленно Галиен.

— Нет, он слишком чувствительный и сильно теряется, когда я его трахаю в попку.

— М-ммм, какой развратный ротик!

Юрка засунул в лоно горячего ротика свои пальцы и стал ласкать небо и язык Жени. Пока тот ответно своим язычком не оплел нежные подушечки пальцев скрипача.

— Умничка, вот так и с головкой члена, только еще немного пососи. А он просто супер, быстро учится!

Но, видя, как мальчик стал задыхаться в оргазменной дрожи в руках Галя, трахать пока в ротик Женьку не стал. Евгений выплеснулся пряным семенем на живот своему желтоглазому любовнику и осмысленно глянул на стоящего рядом Юрку, тот чувственно выцеловывал ему тонкую ладонь, вылизывая особенно ямочки между пальцев.  
Галь меж тем, продолжая трахать любимую попку, вылизывал вторую ладонь Евгению. И светлый паренек вдруг осознал, насколько похожи братья между собой. И, сам не понимая что делает, потянулся за поцелуем к Юрке.   
Юрий ответил на поцелуй со всей страстью, с которой только мог. Женька стал отвечать ему, еще пока робко. Но главное, он понял желание обоих братьев и принял его. Галь, работая руками и бедрами, сам находился на грани острого возбуждения. Еще пара толчков, и он излился в попку Женьки, сминая его тонкое тело в своих руках.

— Позволь сегодня тебя любить, — Юрий встал на колени между разведенными коленями Галиена, продолжая ласкать языком ладонь Жени. Евгений глянул со страхом в сытые довольные глаза Галя и увидел, как тот незаметно согласно кивает ему головой.

— Хо-ро-шо... — математик выдавил из себя по слогам. 

И понял, что Галиен укладываясь навзничь в глубокое кресло и, оседая вниз, утягивает его поверх себя, заставляя встать над собой конкретным раком.

Юрка приник своим ртом к утраханной открытой дырочке, из которой только что выскользнул опадающий член младшего братишки. И, облизнувшись, заметил:

— Твоя сперма, Галиен, все такая же вкусная. Хотя, как и всегда, горчит!

Он вылизал всю промежность трясущегося Женьки и, обсосав снова возбуждающийся пенис парня, заметил:

— А у Женечки сладкая! Солнышко, ты впустишь меня сюда?

Юрка встал на ноги и, огладив дрожащую открытую дырочку, приставил к ней свой ноющий член. Он стал обводить нежные, морщинистые края своей текущей головкой, откровенно дразня. Пока попка сама не двинулась к нему на встречу, вбирая его наполовину. Женька принял его, разрешая войти. А дальше Юрка двинул внутрь сам. Обжигаясь восхитительной горячей мякотью, открывающегося для него парня, обволакивающей его ноющее естество и выжимая по бокам сперму младшего брата. Член у Юрки был чуть толще, чем у Галя, хотя по длине один в один.

Второй свой раз Женька выплеснулся одновременно с Юрой. И хотя с мальчиком Юрий попробовал впервые, но как любовник он был намного продвинутее Галиена, опытнее и слишком искушен. Он тут же уловил как лучше Женьке по его дрожанию тела, охам и вздохам во время своих резких выпадов вперед. Посему загнул мальчика, заставив сильно выпятить ягодицы, и отполировал его простату практически до усрачки пацана.  
А когда невменяемый Женька упал в феерическом оргазме на грудь вновь возбужденного от вида их страстных потрахушек Галиена, потянул на себя.

— Иди ко мне! 

Юрка был сильнее физически Галиена и намного. Он влегкую поднял дрожащего парня на руки, держа его за разведенные широко бедра, и кивнул согласно подорвавшемуся следом Галиену. Тот прижался спереди открытого Женьки, чувствуя, как обильно течет не закрывающаяся попка его любви. Обильно смазанная смазкой и сдобренная двумя порциями спермы.

— Боже! Ты так открыт, любимый. И такой желанный...

Женька задрожал от проникновения обжигающего члена Галиена внутрь себя, что тут же заполнил его до самого упора.  
Его держали в четыре руки, уцеловывали, углаживали и звали нежно по имени. Иногда братишки целовались и друг с другом страстно в засос, периодически меняясь местами в хлюпающей попке Женьки, который уже не соображал кто из них Галиен, а кто Юра. Только различал по оттенку глаз, когда его мозг приходил на короткое время в себя. У старшего брата глаза во время страсти становились абсолютно черными, а у Галиена наоборот — золотыми.  
Женька сходил с ума между двух обжигающих его в своей страсти горячих тел, как натянутая струна своего лука: он стенал на члене одного, пока второй держал его в своих руках и ласкал, нежно целуя, ловя стоны Женьки своим жарким ртом. А потом, выплеснувшегося, опустошенного и мокрого после очередного оргазма, не передавал своему уставшему брату и не трахал его сам. И так, казалось, будет бесконечно...   
По кругу, пока Женька не сойдет окончательно с ума, или его эти два сексуальных монстра не утрахают до смерти. А ведь еще даже была не глубокая ночь.


	6. Два любовника

— Надо в душ. И дать Жене передохнуть, — Юра держал его полулежащим на себе, держа под коленками и широко разведя ножки светлого мальчика в сторону, и наслаждался видом трахающего его Галиена.

— Я не устал, — Галиен усиленно работал вспотевшими бедрами, вколачиваясь в стонущее под ним распластанное тело на груди старшего брата.

— Ты — нет, а Женечка практически на грани. Он же кончил в два раза больше, чем мы вместе взятые! Мы периодически отдыхаем с тобой, а он все время в возбужденном состоянии, а это крайне тяжело, — покачал Юрка удрученно головой, он и сам до сих пор не утолил своего сексуального голода. А ведь ни с одной девкой так раньше не было. Ни одна их с Галем так на пару не заводила, действуя, как сильный наркотик, и не заставляла желать все сильнее и сильнее, с каждым их очередным оргазмом, когда Женькина обжигающая плоть сжималась судорожно вокруг текущего очередного члена и заставляла кончать в него, выплескиваясь полностью без остатка.

Галиен усилил свой натиск и, задрожав, выплеснулся внутрь слабо трепыхающегося Женьки, тот ответно излился на свой живот и потерял сознание от перетраха.

— Укатали... — Юрка, чуть оттолкнул пыхтящего младшего братишку и повернул умученного Женю к себе боком.

— Черт! Меня так заводит, когда я вижу, как ты его ебешь, Юрка, — Галиен и сам был не рад, что так утрахал любимого. — Когда я был с ним один на один, было не так остро и желанно.

— Хм-ммм. Меня тоже заводит, когда я вижу, как ты по моей сперме трахаешь его в жаркую попку, но надо держать себя в руках, а то, и правда, затрахаем вусмерть. А у него соревнования на носу, — Юрка нежно поцеловал вспотевший Женькин висок и глянул в золотые глаза братишки. — Отдышался? Тогда забери у меня его на руки, и айда под душ.

В душевую втроем влезли с трудом, зато было легче держать не пришедшего еще в себя Женьку. Они подмыли своего мальчика, обмылись сами. А потом унесли в комнату Юрки. Там у старшего брата стояла двуспальная кровать, по ширине не уступающая родительской, а может даже и шире.

— А теперь спать! — Юрка уложил невменяемого Женьку себе под горячий бок, накрывая всех троих одеялом. Галь прижался с другого бока математика и отчаянно захныкал.

— Юрка, я еще хочу!

— Я тоже, но надо поспать. Пожалей любимого, у него и так на простате кровавая мозоль. Утром продолжим, если Женечка будет способен на подвиги.

— Он устойчивый и быстро восстанавливается, — заверил брата Галь.

— Тогда тем более. Иди сюда!

Братики поцеловались над дрыхнувшим без задних ног Женькой и, пожелав спокойной ночи, попытались забыться. Если у Галиена это через пару минут получилось, и Юрка уловил второй тихий сопящий звук в унисон Женькиному, то он сам без сновидений провалялся до рассвета, тупо смотря в белый потолок и размышляя.  
Дожил он: трахался с парнем на пару с братишкой. И более того, Юрка понимал прекрасно, что влюблен в Женьку, пусть пока еще не так сильно, как Галиен. Но!  
Он никогда не испытывал к девушкам, которые оказывались у него с братом в постели, столько тепла и ласки, нежности и страсти.  
Женька не мог врать, его небольшой член тут же возбуждался на ласки обоих братиков, торча яркой головкой вверх. Он не мог симулировать оргазмы, как их бывшие женщины, выплескиваясь вязкой жидкостью, пока один из них полировал его попку. Он старался отвечать своим умученным ротиком и язычком на все их страстные поцелуи. А Женькины зеленые глаза, подернутые пеленой желания, они точно не врали. Да и не могли.  
Светловолосый мальчик их хотел обоих, и в равной степени отдавался как Галиену, так и Юре.

«Черт!» — пробормотал про себя Юрка. И, увидев, как в его спальню заглянул усмехнувшийся отец, махнувший старшему сыну рукой, вылез из-под одеяла.

Мол, выходи, разговор есть, ведь все равно не спишь.

— Я смотрю, и ты тоже не заинтересовался Сашей? Хм-ммм... — начал отец.

— М-да... Сам от себя такого не ожидал, батя, — Юрка сел напротив, сложив руки на груди.

— Вы хоть поосторожнее с ним, не затрахайте вусмерть, все ж таки жопа не пизда, — съязвили, разливая чай по чашкам.

— Это очень трудно, сегодня уже чуть не утрахали. Я еле затормозил сам и притормозил за шкирку Галя, — вздохнули тяжело в ответ.

— И что теперь скажем вашей маме? — пододвинули чашку сыну. — Что внуков нам с ней не светит, а?

— Ох, отец не тереби душу! Но мне кажется, я тоже того... влюбился в этого светлого цыпленка. А с внуками... сам понимаешь... пока проблема.

— Ну да, понимаю, я ухожу к своей любовнице, не хочу вам мешать. Буду завтра вечером. Поберегите своего мальчика и накормите хотя бы... к-хм... между процессом, — прокхыкали в чашку и, вставая, кивнули на прощание.

— Спасибо, папа.

— Не за что, это ведь ваш с Галем дом. Мы оба так решили с вашей матерью, — ответили напоследок.

 

Женька проснулся оттого, что на него смотрели карие задумчивые глаза.  
Он вспомнил их совместные вечерне-ночные потрахушки и, покраснев, попытался отпрянуть, но сзади обняли настолько нежно и ласково, что до Женьки тут же дошло... Ща будет продолжение. И снова с обоими братиками сразу.

— Ну-ну, цыпленок! — Юра приблизился к зажатому Галиеном парнишке и нежно огладил скулу Жени. — Ты как?

— Нормально... — проблеяли, дрожа в руках обоих скрипачей натянутой струной.

— А там? — Галь огладил ягодицы и легко коснулся ануса. — Женечка, ты тут до сих пор полураскрыт. Здорово-то как! Даже готовить не надо.

Евгений и охнуть не успел, как его натянул на свой ноющий член младшенький скрипач. Женя охнул, распахивая свою зелень глаз и манящий розовый ротик.

— А я сюда, вспомни, как ты игрался с моими пальчиками вчера, только сейчас будет головка члена. Галь, давай его на четвереньки, удобно будет и нам, и Жене.

Светлого парнишку поставили на колени, прогнули в спинке и заставили облокотиться над сидящим Юркой. Тот распахнул полу халата и обвел розовые губки Жени своей бархатистой головкой набрякшего члена.

— Вот так, язычком, зубки убери, а теперь попытайся заглотить как можно глубже. Да ты просто шедевр в сексе, — охнули на ласки члена, горячим языком. — Ох, славно-то как... Пососи еще. 

Галиен стал усиленно трахать попку у Женьки сзади, и теперь паренек толчками насаживался своим горлом на стояк Юрки, старательно обсасывая его толстую головку на выходе из горячего рта. Братики переглянулись и, дотянувшись губами, поцеловались в засос, усиливая работу бедрами и сливая одномоментно в дергающегося между ними Женю. 

— Евгений, жив? — Юрка перевернул чихающего от его семени мальчишку, что захлебнулся спермальными потоками, и зацеловал его измазанное личико. — Надо же, Женечка тоже кончил!

Смотря, как живот Женьки запачкан обильно его спермой.

— Я же говорил. Он там очень чувствительный.

Галиен наклонился и стал вылизывать открытую дырочку ануса своей любви, его яички, дрожащие от слабости бедра.

— Женечка, скажи мне... Разрешишь ли ты мне себя любить на пару с Галиеном?

Женя от такого вопроса совсем окосел, он же с ними двумя практически сутки протрахался. И дал добро еще вчера вечером... Или Юра думает, что он так с каждым сможет? Без взаимности!

— Ну, зайка, не сердись. Я не считаю тебя доступным, и потом, мой братик слишком ревнив и никогда никому постороннему не разрешит к тебе даже прикоснуться, тем более трахнуть. А спрашиваю я тебя официально. Согласен ли ты быть и дальше моим любовником? Если нет, то эта близость будет для нас последней. Потрахушки на одну ночь, так сказать.  
Женя затравлено посмотрел назад, на отлипшего от его попки улыбающегося Галиена и, видя его цветущий вид, согласился, кивая.

— Я согласен...

— Вот и хорошо! — Юрка кивнул Гальке, и они оперативно повернули Женьку на сто восемьдесят градусов. — Тогда теперь моя очередь ласкать твою попку своим членом, тем более у меня снова на тебя стояк. Ты так меня возбуждаешь, Женечка, а твоя сочащаяся дырочка и тем паче!

Женька выгнулся дугой, подставляясь и вбирая член старшего братика до конца своей сладкой попки. Галиен же, подрачивая свой стояк, выцеловывал его нежные распахнутые губки, прося тихонько о минете для своего чешущегося члена.   
Утро начиналось убойненько, и хорошо, если он на стрельбища вообще соберет свои стройные ножки. После двух жутко жадных до секса любовников, определенно это было из разряда научной фантастики.

В обед переползли к камину. Вернее, перенесли туда помытого Евгения и полулежа устроили у накрытого яствами стола на мягком диване. И теперь Женька, испытывающий истому по всему укатанному телу, смотрел, как два его любовника ругаются на скрипках. В чем спор он так и не понял, пока вся эта композиция не перетекла в плавную симфонию, словно безбрежное море. Братики пришли-таки к общему консенсусу.  
Юра и Галиен отложили свои смычки и скрипки, как древние рыцари убрали клинки, и, картинно поклонившись перед дамой своего сердца, устроились с двух сторон блаженно улыбающегося Женьки.  
Светлого паренька стали кормить с ложечки и с ручки с такой нежностью, что Женя обреченно подумал, что после перекуса будет снова секс. 

— Простите, Юра... — его немного волновал другой вопрос. — Галиен говорил, что вы хотели жениться?

— А-ааа, вот почему ты был так изумлен? — шоколадные глаза потускнели. — Но не переживай. Эльза уже в прошлом, и свадьбы не будет. Теперь ты единственный мой любовник на пару с Галем.

— Простите, что спросил... — вздрогнул Женя, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

— Все нормально. Иди сюда, цыпленок. И потом, давай все-таки на «ты», не стоит мне так откровенно выкать, — Юра утянул расслабленное тело на себя и стал очень ласково трогать яички и член под тонким халатом. Евгений дернулся, попку тянуло весьма существенно после кувырканий ночью и утром на двух членах. — Все хорошо, мы только язычками, ты там сейчас слишком малиновый, чтобы снова принять нас в себя по-настоящему.  
Женьку заставили подняться на ноги и, встав над Юрой, опереться на спинку дивана руками, развести шире подрагивающие ножки, задрав высоко одну, оперев щиколоткой рядом вцепившимися пальцами. Юрка облизал ожившие муди мальчика и присосался к ним ртом, к попке же припал жадный язычок Галиена.   
Медленно, выматывающее и так остро, периодически целуясь друг с другом через распахнутую промежность Женьки, они довели своего любимого до яркого и фееричного оргазма. А потом Женю спустили на пол на колени и уселись в обнимку друг с другом, и он им обоим сделал минет, лаская то одного, то другого своим развратным ротиком вперемешку с руками. 

— Я не дойду сегодня до стрельбищ...

— Не вопрос, довезем, — хмыкнул Юрка, обнимая Женю со спины.

— И доведем, — Галиен прижимался спереди.

Все трое любовников принимали горячую ванну с ароматическими маслами.

— Сейчас выползем из ванны, и ты перед тренировкой поспишь, — пообещал щедро старший брат.

— Но сначала поешь, — хмыкнул младший.

А через час оба скрипача сидели в гостиной и смотрели на горящий камин, Женьке они дали целых четыре часа, дабы выспаться перед кортом.

 

— У-ууу! — протянул Димка, когда увидел, как Галиен придерживает за талию неуверенно шагающего Женьку. — Если он будет в таком состоянии завтра, то о первом призе можно забыть.

— Я нормальный! — возмутился Женя, отодвигая от себя нежные руки.

— В каком месте?! — рыкнул Димка и навис над хмурым Галиеном. — Не мог поаккуратнее? Тебя бы так перед концертом укатали!

— Простите, Дима, — с боку нарисовался Юрка и оттянул весь огонь на себя. — В этом отчасти и я виноват.

— В каком смысле? — не понял Димка, опасливо смотря, как Женька, собравшись с силами, подходит к своему тренеру и здоровается со знакомыми парнями.

— В прямом. Женя оказал нам с Галиеном честь, и теперь он наш общий любовник. Мой и моего брата!

— А-ааа? — у Димки глаза казалось выпадут из орбит.

— Б-э! — буркнул Галиен в ответ. — Женька теперь наш общий любовник: мой и Юрки. Чего не понятно?

— А-ааа... — прошептали, догоняя. — Все теперь предельно ясно... Значит, теперь вы его вдвоем ебе... глыг... ничего себе, и как он только вообще... глыг... ходит... после такого...

Отстрелялся Женя, как ни странно, хорошо, но сегодня был по очкам только третьим.

— Хм-ммм, Рада! Квасил что ли всю ночь? — нарисовался сбоку блондинчик Алексей. — Но это только мне на руку.

Он хлопнул Женьку по плечу, и тот от неожиданности упал на пол, оседая в глубоком обмороке.  
Димка оказался с братками музыкантами тут же рядом. И пока оттирал заинтересованные посторонние морды, и хмуро смотрящего Алексея на суетящихся вокруг Жени парней, Галиен подхватил упавшего Женю и, прикрываясь Юрой, унес к его навороченной тачке.

— Сегодня секса не будет, — вздохнул тяжело Юра.

— А то я тупой! И сам вижу, — оскалился Галиен и успокоил подбежавшего к ним Димку. — Дим, все в порядке, Женька просто на ходу уснул. Но мы обещаем, к завтрашнему дню он будет как огурчик.

— Чет мне не верится, — схмурили черные брови над карими глазами. — Я еду с вами!

— Ладно, садись, — кивнул Юрка открывая переднюю дверь, ибо Галиен с Женькой оккупировали все заднее сиденье.

И никто из них не заметил, какими глазами их провожал этот блондинчик Алексей, потирая пальцами свой острый подбородок и мурлыкая себе под нос.

— Хм-ммм... ну надо же, как интересно...

 

— Где я? — Женька очнулся часа через два и уставился в лежащего рядом с ним Димкой.

— Дома у своих ебалей, и даже в их постели, но только со мной. Так что на сегодняшнюю ночь, Джульетта, обломись, но я твой Ромео.

— Пых! — фыркнул Женька и зарылся обратно в мягкую подушку. — Сашке звонил?

— А то как же, — Димка улегся набок и отложил книгу, что читал последний час, ожидая пробуждения Женьки. — И выслушал ее «Удачи, может, и ты станешь геем. И отвянешь от меня со своим ебнутым любовным бредом!».

— Дура... Снова она за свое, — устало выглянул зеленый глаз.

— А ты бы как среагировал, кабы узнал, что твой любимый братишка на свою распрекрасную жопу склеил еще и второго любовника! Причем копию с твоей безответной любви. И вообще, не зарывайся. Братки сказали тебя покормить.

— И где они сами? — Женька со скрипом принял сидячее положение.

— Позвонили не то с академии, не то с филармонии. В общем, какой-то не то оркестр, не то еще кто предложил Юрке работу, и они вдвоем укатили на просмотр. Ибо я, как верный пес, сторожил твою «невинность».

— Спасибо, — Женька умудрился даже встать на ноги, и они вдвоем спустились вниз.

— Ну здравствуй, сношка! — за накрытым братьями столом восседал их вернувшийся отец и гонял чаи. — А ты Женин друг? Дима?

Парни замерли кроликами перед светло-карими глазами темноволосого мужчины.

— Ты бы своего друга, Дмитрий, на моих ебалей не оставлял бы надолго. Утрахают! — ехидно заметил отец музыкантов и кивнул на накрытый стол. — Садитесь, коль проснулись, вечерять будем. Меня зовут Олег Сергеевич.

Юноши отмерли и за неимением отмазона потащились за стол.  
Олег осмотрел кислые мордашки мальчишек и сам положил щедро мяса, картошки, зелени, поставив каждому широкую тарелку под нос.  
Димка сглотнул голодную слюну, глянул украдкой на салатного цвета Женьку и со вздохом скорби приступил к трапезе. Если уж получать пиздюлей, то на сытый желудок.

— Ты пюре не размазывай по тарелке, а ешь нормально. Мне единственное удивляет, как ты их только вдвоем выдерживаешь? У них ни одна совместная любовница долго вытерпеть не могла, — усмехнулся въедливый папа и повернулся к хлопнувшей входной двери. — Как смотрины?

Юрка первым влетел в дом радостным и возбужденным.

— Нормально, па! Есть работа, они и Галя хотели взять, да я отговорил. Слишком уж график напряженный, а он еще не закончил учиться.

— Поздравляю... А я вот с вашим любимым знакомлюсь. А то все вижу его у вас в постели и в отключке! И не поговоришь по-человечески.

— Па! Зачем ты так? Женю пугаешь, — Галь, что шел следом за вальсирующим Юркой, сел под бок бледного Женечки и обнял того нежно за талию. — У Евгения завтра соревнования по спортивной стрельбе из лука. 

— Хм-ммм, теперь понятно, почему сегодня его друг Женькин зад от вас бережет. Сами-то вы не догоните, что парню иногда этим задом еще и срать надо. И кроме потрахушек еще и спать периодически! — наехали на обоих своих сыновей. А потом глянули на застывшего над пюре Женькой. — Ешь, говорю! Чего замер-то? Я ж не на тебя ругаюсь, а на своих оглоедов. Не ты ж их, а они тебя.

— Папа, не ворчи, — Юрка приземлился с другой стороны Жени между ним и Димкой и с удовольствием набросился на еду. — Женя, ешь. Наш отец совершенно не против наших с тобой отношений, так что расслабься и будь как дома.

— Я... — пробормотал Женя. — Не голоден... вообще-то...

— Ага! Угу! Давай рыбку красную. И вот икру, и маслица не забудь, — Олег Сергеевич добавил в Женькину тарелку еще и разносолов. Перекинувшись прямо через стол и нависнув над Женечкой, огладил нежно его щеку. — Ну, ты чего? Женя! -  
Женька глянул затравленной зеленью глаз в лукавые, желто-карие очи Олега Сергеевича. — Эх ты, пичуга! Не бойся ты меня так. Если любишь моих засранцев, люби. Ну вот, парень парнем, а реветь удумал.

Женька хлюпнул своим носом, сморгнул длинными ресницами набежавшие слезы. Почему вдруг ему стало жарко от слов отца его любовников, он не знал. Тепло стало и как-то по-домашнему. Олег сел на место, отпустив лицо паренька, и зыркнул злобно на притихших рядом парней.

— Если мальчишку обидите — выдеру. Обоих! А теперь кушать и спать. Тем более, как вы сказали, у Евгения завтра стрельбища.

Дальше ели молча, а потом расползлись по комнатам. И Женька снова оказался с Димкой в одной. А его любовники-братья в другой.

— Будешь спать со мной? — Юрка поднял бровь на раздевающегося Галиена.

— Ты против?

— Не особо, просто непривычно, давно ты со мной постель не делил.

— Так... Эльза твоя... — замялся Галиен и растаял от нежных обнимашек братишки.

— Не вспоминай о ней... Жаль, что сегодня нельзя Женечку потискать.

— Ага... Даже подрочить без него не катит.

— А ты прикинь, заходим мы таким боевым шагом в их комнату, достаем на бис свои налившиеся члены и дрочим! — нарисовали картину маслом.

— Думаю... Димка не поймет, — раскрыли широко золото глаз, а потом заржали, заваливая резко брата на кровать. — Или сбежит от страха через окно!

— Эт точно! — Галиена чмокнули нежно в носик и устроили на своей груди, укутывая по уши теплым одеялом. — Спи, братишка, после соревнований, думаю, наша дама нам в любви не откажет.

— Как и мы ей, — хмыкнул Галиен, устраиваясь на своем старшем брате.

 

Ночью Женьке не спалось, он сползал до столовой и, выпив холодного компоту, вернулся наверх. Но не пошел в комнату, где спал Димка, а заглянул в личные апартаменты Юрки и застыл от красоты открывшегося зрелища. Братишки сладко спали в объятьях друг друга и видели счастливые сны, освещенные лучами яркой луны, что из сада заглядывала через легкую тюль занавесок.

— Ты что, смертник? Лезть в логово этих вампиров, — прошипел над плечом друга Димка, он потерял Женьку и, отправившись на поиски, тут же наткнулся на замершего в трансе парня.

— Как же они красивы... — прошептал тихо Женя в ответ.

— У тебя точно все мозги через жопу вытекли. Айда спать! Завтра после соревнований налюбуешься. Если не сдохнешь на их ебливых херах...

И Женьку силком поперли досматривать последние сны.

 

Женя занял первое место, а его главный оппонент только третье, практически провалив первую серию стрельбы. А вот Димка умудрился войти в лучшую двадцатку, показав пятнадцатый результат. Потом были съемки телевидения, и призеров увели на дальние стрельбища делать фото для спортивного журнала.  
Сашка запрыгнула от радости к Димке на шею и уцеловала его полыхающее лицо.

— Оставим их, — Галиен обогнул обнимающуюся пару и повел Юрку на дальние корты.

— Можешь когда хочешь! — вопила Сашка, прыгая на руках у перевозбужденного Димки.

— Саша... я... — начал тот признание и получил в ответ.

— Как же здорово голубизна сказывается на парнях! Они тут же умнеют и хорошеют прямо на глазах.

— Ты в своем уме? — Димка наехал на сестру Женьки, стаскивая ее с шеи. — Я тебя люблю!

— Опять ты об этом... — скривилась та и, шаря глазами по бушующей толпе, наивно спросила. — А где Галиен и Юра?!

— Ушли за Женей, надо полагать, — Димка чуть отодвинулся от озадаченной девы, и на него тут же налетел его собственный ошалелый фан-клуб.

— Димочка, ты самый супер! Лучше тебя нет!

За секунды Димка был покрыт с ног до головы поцелуями и увешен цветами.

— Во дуры, — пожала плечами Сашка.

— Ой, а вы же та самая... сестра Женечки! Вау, как же вы похожи!

Теперь и Сашку обступили со всех сторон. Из шепота фан-клуба Сашка тут же поняла, что девицы очень даже в курсе в кого влюблен их главный герой. Настроение из нулевого положения резко сдрыснуло в сторону основательного минуса.

— А можно познакомиться с вашим братиком? — захлопали наигранно глазками.

— Зачем? — надулась Сашка.

— Ну как зачем, пригласить на свидание! — начали предприимчивые девахи, думая, если не тот, то хотя бы обломится другой.

— Он — гей, — отрезала Сашка и, смотря, как пошатнулся Димка, тыкнула в того пальцем. — И этот тоже!

Фанатки вытаращили на Димку свои зенки и обступили его так, что не вздохнешь, засыпая убойными вопросами. И Димка не выдержал, рыкнув на всех.

— Вы что, все ебнулись? Сашка, прекрати сочинять всякий вздор!

Меж тем пока наша гетеропарочка с подачи убойной фантазии Сашки снова сралась в очередной раз. Музыканты, пройдя хитрыми путями мимо кордонов, попали на закрытый корт, где и происходила фотосессия новоявленных чемпионов.

— Надо же, охраняют как политиков, — хмыкнул Юрка и, завернув за угол, уставился на то, как Женьку зажимает Алексей.   
Фотограф уже к тому времени отснял всех, но паренек, что занял второе место, был жутко нефотогеничным, и профессионал маялся, поворачивая умученного мальчишку то в одну сторону, то в другую. Ибо сольные фото должны были пойти на обложку.

— Только не надо ля-ля, что ты по девочкам, Женя! Что, этот придурок, как его там, ах да — Димочка, сладко ебет? Или те два ворона? — Лешка зажал Женьку у душевых, за углом. В узком проходе, где обычно даже охрана не проползает.

— Отпусти меня, козел!

— Дурачок! Я би... И давно сохну по тебе, — начали выцеловывать Женьке шею, когда на голову блондина обрушились сразу два кулака.

— Ты прав, Евгений предпочитает парней, — начал Галиен в распахнутые голубые глазки.

— И тебе не повезло, крупно! Он наш мужчина, а не Дмитрия, — оскалился Юра. — А теперь собрал свои мощи и сдристнул! БИ! Пока мы тебя, как девочку, не поимели во все твои текущие щели.

И когда Лешка исчез с горизонта помятым щенком, выпав из узкого прохода, прижали к себе Женю.

— Ты как, любимый? — Галиен выцеловал всю шею Женю, особенно тщательно те участки, что терзал наглый Лешка.

— Он тебя больше нигде не лапал? — Юрка припал жаркими губами к Жениным трясущимся рукам. — Ты сегодня был на высоте, цыпленок. Первое место, с ума сойти!

— Я нормально, — пискнул Женька, со стыдом чувствуя, как распространяется тепло в паху. — Парни, может не здесь, а?

Галиен с Юркой по-наглому ощупали налившийся пенис Жени и хитро улыбнулись друг другу. Юрка снял с плеч свое кашемировое полупальто и накинул на плечи Евгения, скрывая стояк парня от посторонних глаз.

— Тогда к нам.

Но втроем им смыться не удалось. Ибо на их распрекрасную компанию клещом упала Сашка, а за ней, естественно, увязался взбешенный Димка.


	7. Махинации Шурки

Они пили вино у потрескивающего камина, стол снова ломился от снеди. И отца не было как всегда дома.

— Вам постелить вместе... или в разных комнатах? — Юрка счастливо держал на своих коленях виновника торжества, периодически только отдавая совсем пьяненького Женечку Галиену, который тоже уже не совсем вязал лыка.

— Вме-есте! — уперто заявил Димка, после вина Сашка была более покладистой и уже не шипела на него. И даже не обращала особо внимание на Димкину руку, что нежно «покоилась» на ее бедре. А вернее, нагло ползала то туда, то сюда...

— Раздельно! — хмыкнула дама, показывая глазами Димке, что она не так уж пьяна и бдит свою честь.

— Слово дамы за-акон, у нас внизу две гостевые комнаты. Рас-сссполагайтесь, — галантно заметил Юра, а потом, наклонившись к Димке, прошептал.   
— Рядом друг с другом. Ик!

— Клас-ссс, — кивнул тот. — Ты настоящий дру-уг.

— Я все слышу, — буркнула недовольно Сашка и снова хлебанула красного вина.

Вечер не удался...  
Оба музыканта, чертовых красавцев, плясали только вокруг ее брата. И не обращали никакого внимания на нее. Димка же просто, казалось, решил вывести своим занудством ее из себя, заведя старую избитую пластинку «Люблю, хочу и полетели!». Причем с поднятием градуса слова в пластинке застряли явно на «Полетели», и дева всеми силами пыталась от себя отодрать навязчивые ручки, что уже как два часа подряд пытались залезть к ней под юбку.  
А тут еще Женька спьяну захотел целоваться. И теперь практически на ее глазах Юра влажно сосался с ее пьяным в дупель братом, что развратно постанывал в руках умелого старшего музыканта и уже терся откровенно об его торс своим набрякшим бугром штанов. При этом Димка по-тупому хлопал в ладоши и орал ей на ухо:

— Круто, ну вы и даете, мужики!

— Та-ак, Галь, бери нашего мальчи-иика, — Юрка отпал от липнувшего к нему Женьки и всучил пошатывающемуся Галиену их общего любимого. — И в постель. Я щ-ааас устрою гостей. И к ва-ааам! 

Старательно выговорили слова, и когда Галиен попытался не соображающего Женьку затащить по лестнице наверх, недоуменно воззрился на Димку и хмурую Сашку.

— Слушай, дру-уууг, а почему ты водку не переносиш-шшь?

— Не знаю... ос-ссобен-ннность такая. Ик! Вино, виски, даж-ж коньяк... скока угодно... а вот водка... Пара глотков, и я дрова-ааа. Знаешь... такие конкретные... дерев-вянные... полешки-иии. Кстати... моя быв-вшая этим как раз и воспользова-аалась... 

— Чем? — потерял смысл разговора Димка, он тоже еще догнал бокалом вина, заполировав кусок мяса, и снова полез к Сашке. Отчего та локтем его пиханула больно в бок. — Ой! — икнул от удара локтем Димка, собрав глазки в кучку на насупленную девицу.

— Водкой... — хмыкнул Юрка на Димкин «ой», вставая криво на ноги.

— За-ачем? — не поняли снова...

— Шо-ообы залететь. Лады, айда в постель!

— Я отдельно, — Сашка недовольно состроила мордашку, как бы там ни было, но она была единственной более трезвой и злой. Хотя выпила больше брата, а сожрала еще больше.

— Это уж вы как са-аами с Димкой догов-воритесь. Сю-юда!

Юрку повело резко за угол, и он оперся на плечо такого же шатающегося Димки. Встали более или менее крепко, широким углом расходящимся сторонами к резко плывущему полу.

— Ну вот. Раз... комната! Два... комната! А мне пора к лю-юбимым-ммм...

— Ага-а... давай! Дальше мы-ы... это са-ами, — закивал Димка головой и схватился за косяк, так ужраться вином надо было постараться. Хотя вино было десятилетней выдержки и настоящим французским, купленным Юркой в одном из аэропортов в Европе. Вот они и уговорили целую коробку, а вот сколько в ней было бутылок, никто из празднующих к тому времени, откровенно говоря, и не помнил.

Юрка пополз до своей мелкой составляющей и застал парней глубоко спящими в очень развратной позе. Судя по всему, Галиен, что уткнувшись в муди их совместного любовника, сладко посапывал носом в его лысой мошонке, заснул в процессе деланья минета и то, как все его лицо было заляпано пряной белесой массой Женьки, минет... явно удался.

— Вот порос-сята... — усмехнулся беззлобно Юрка и, подтянув брата выше, уложил рядом под бок к Евгению. А сам перевалился тяжело через их тонкие тела и, устроившись за гибким светлым пареньком, прижался к поджарой попке Женьки.

— Хочу... — Юрка стал выцеловывать затылок, захныкавшего в его руках Жени. — Можно я во-оозьму тебя-яя?

Женька открыл мутные глаза и, проведя рукой по заляпанному лицу Галиена, влажно выдохнул, снова погружаясь в безмятежный сон.

— Возьми...

Юрке того и надо было: он ласково очертил полуоткрытый, расслабленный анус своей любви и толкнулся вовнутрь, заработав усиленно бедрами. Спиртное действовало на него однозначно: он хотел, как и всегда, трахаться. И долго не мог слить во время такого секса, ну а когда сливал, то всегда помногу, полные закрома. Женька во сне хныкал, но продолжал по-похабному прогибаться под ним, дабы облегчить проникновение в свою жадную дырку.  
А когда забился в оргазме, повернул голову к Юрке и, поцеловав, прошептал:

— Юрка... ты ебливый зверь, даже поспать не дашь...

— Нет, — тихо рассмеялись сзади от радости, что его не спутали с младшим братом, и, нарастив темп, выплеснулись желанно вовнутрь. — Я тя лю-блю-ююю!

— Ага... я так и понял... — кивнул Женька и снова провалился в сон.

А Юрка, не доставая своего члена, пригреб его ближе к себе. Влажного, разомлевшего, желанного. И, смотря, как братишка продолжает сопеть, уткнувшись своим испачканным рыльцем в плечо Жени, следом провалился в сон.

 

Предрассветная хмарь встретила Юрку жутким похмельем и жаждой в горле.  
Если честно, он и вино переносил плохо, во всяком случае старался так не ужираться как вчера. Юра осторожно вышел из расслабленной попки Жени и, видя, как тот со стоном прижимается к спящему в полном отрубе Галиену, пополз до кухни.  
И оказался таким не один.  
Сашка так и не смогла опьянееть за прошлый вечер и догнать до нужной кондиции «Напиться и забыться!». Но, как говорится, так и не достигнув нужного результата, с утра ощутила все муки дикого похмелья. И теперь рыскала в огромном холодильнике, похожим на двухдверный до потолка шкаф, в поисках рассола или минералки.

— Саша? Что, состояние... м-ммм... тоже не фонтан? — сощурил свои шоколадные глаза на резкий свет холодильника Юрка.

— Ага. Минералка есть или рассол?

— Не, рассола точно нету. А вот минералка была, посмотри во втором отделении. Там, где соки и ликеры... — Юрка начал тереть глаза, резануло от второй открывшейся камеры будь здоров, словно через виски выжгло. — И мне налей стакан. Глаза хоть доставай и на полку. Нашла?

Дева уставилась на вторую камеру словно в трансе: наряду с парой бутылок с минеральной водой, здесь охлаждалась водка. Рука Сашки зависла над бутылками, а в голове всплыл некстати вчерашний пьяный разговор.

— Знаешь, я все тебя хотел спросить. Зачем ты из себя иногда полную дуру строишь? Ведь умный человек и художник даровитый. И вообще красавица, а как начнешь хлопать своими глазищами, словно твоя подружка Светка, так совсем тоска зеленая, хоть топись. Так у любого парня можно всю охоту отбить, даже у твоего яростного воздыхателя Димки.

Не вовремя, ох не вовремя потянуло Юрку на "поговорить по душам". Не знал он скверный характер Сашки и ее иногда ебнутые стратегии. Но он хотел только помочь сестренке любимого разобраться в себе и более ничего такого.  
И рука девы, уже было выбравшая минералку, вытащила водку и в протянутый стакан жмурившегося и старательно прикрывающего глаза от яркого света мужика плесканула от всей души. Юрка даже не задумался, опрокинул в себя, а потом, схватившись за вдруг подпрыгнувшую под ним столешницу рукой, встряхнул яростно лохматой головой.

— Ха! Холодна чертовка!

А на злющую Сашку, осторожно выползшую из холодильника следом, глянули таким развратным взглядом, что у девицы конкретно подкосились ноги от нахлынувшей похоти. И в трусиках захлюпало так, что держись.

— Женечка! Любимый, хорошо-то как, и голова перестала болеть совсем. Только перед глазами теперь плывет, но главное другое... Я тебя так люблю... И мне всегда так тебя мало... — Сашку сгребли в жаркие объятья и стали яростно целовать. — Хочу тебя, очень хочу... Потрогай, он уже готов.

Ладонь ошеломленной девы положили на зажатый в штанах мощный стояк... и понеслось...  
Зачем это сделала Сашка, она и сама бы не могла ответить на этот вопрос поздним утром, когда вся в слезах стояла под душем и смывала с себя чужую сперму и свою кровь. Юрка был очень нежен, ласков и виртуозен в сексе. Даже в Юркином невменяемом состоянии и в свой первый раз Сашка под ним кончила раз пять, не меньше. Но вот слова, которые говорил ей совсем выехавший сильный мужик, поцелуи были не для нее, а для ее братишки. Он трахал ее самозабвенно и звал Женечкой все это время. Целовал, спускал и через короткое время снова полировал членом. И так до бесконечности, по замкнутому кругу.

Юрка не затаскивал Сашку силком в постель, нет, он был слишком для этого пьян. Уже после яростных поцелуев на кухне он отпустил ошеломленную деву и попытался лечь головой на стол, чтобы забыться во сне, устроившись основательно задом на первой попавшейся табуретке. Но Сашка вдруг захотела большего — хоть раз оказаться на месте своего брата. И она, растормошив Юрку, увела за собой в гостевую комнату, где просто силком уложила на себя. А дальше, выпростав налитый член парня, ввела себе толстую головку вовнутрь. А когда состыковка произошла... Юрке словно поменяли батарейки, и дальше он двинул по ее узкому лону сам, сцеловывая слезы от боли при порыве девственной плевы, шепча словно в бреду:

— Женечка, расслабься, ну же, мой хороший. Как же в тебе сладко и жарко... О да! Твоя попка самая лучшая. И всегда такая тугая... Ах-ххх!

После своего очередного оргазма Юрка на короткое время вырубался на Сашке, не выходя из нее, и когда она пыталась вся в слезах от боли и унижения свалить здорового мужика с себя, просыпался, возбуждаясь, и снова полировал ее полыхающую от боли пизду.

Только к часам восьми утра Юрка наконец-то отвалился в бок и со словами "Женя я тебя люблю" провалился окончательно в глубокий сон.

Сашке же оставалось собирать только ровные ножки и пожинать плоды своей очередной ебнутой стратегии. То, что она виновата сама в происшедшем, дева понимала и так. Просто она, и правда, не думала, что Юрка настолько агрессивный в постели после водки. И главное, до конца так и не поймет, кто был под ним.  
А чего же она хотела, затаскивая на себя взрослого сильного мужика?  
Юрка проснулся резко, распахнув глаза, недоуменно уставился на потолок.

— И чего я тут забыл? 

Он потянулся сладко со сна: его тело пело от неги, а в голове был едва лишь легкий белый шум. И недоуменно нащупал свои влажные бедра. Юрка содрал с себя простынь и уставился на подтеки спермы и крови вокруг своего опавшего члена.

— Бля... 

Музыкант матерился редко, весьма, он был просто для этого слишком хорошо воспитан.

— Бля... — прошептали в ответ из соседнего кресла, и Юрка встретился с испуганным взглядом Сашки. На деве не было лица: она совершенно одетая поджимала свои коленки к подбородку и с неподдельным ужасом смотрела на проснувшегося молодого мужика.

— Саша? Что здесь произошло? Это... это я тебя... так...

— Прости! Юра... 

Дева вдруг разрыдалась, а потом переползла к сидящему мужчине и стала объяснять между глубокими всхлипами.

— Я сама виновата... Прости... Ты только Жене не говори, он меня возненавидит за это! А я без него одна совсем помру...

Юрка огладил трясущееся тельце Сашки под боком и протянул кусок чистой простыни ей под нос. Он не испытывал к ней ничего, ни жалости ни страсти, даже брезгливости. Только всхлипы снова стали отдаваться в голове, говоря о том, что он вчера слишком перебрал.

— Почему я тебя завалил? С Женей что ли по пьяни спутал?

— Ты? Ты совсем ничего не помнишь? Да? — всхлипнули и, вытерев сопли, покаялись. — Я так разозлилась на вас всех, сама не знаю почему. У меня такое бывает... часто, ни с того ни с сего... и столько злобы. Понимаешь, Женька такой счастливый с вами двумя. С тобой и Галиеном... Главное с Галиеном. А ты так на него похож.

— Ничего не понимаю, а причем тут Галиен? — потер свои вновь занывшие виски Юрка. 

— Я люблю... его...

— Гальку что ли? — переспросил Юрка.

— Ага... А он на меня даже не взглянет! А тут ты, просто один в один с ним... И тоже в Женьку втюрился! А еще Димка весь вечер приставал, да ночью пару раз приходил, еле выпнула. Со своей сраной любовью... А потом, утром, как тебя увидела... Словно в голове что-то щелкнуло. Как будто черт подсказал "если не с тем, так с другим". Да и ты молодец, завел разговор «Не будь дурой, не хлопай по тупому глазками!». Ну вот, я тебе и сунула... водку... А-ааа... — залились слезами в три ручья.

— Дура... — устало.

— Сама знаю... — вытерли глаза рукавами, огрызаясь.

— И сколько я тебя полировал?

— Только часа два назад отпустил... Хнык, хнык...

— Хоть в вагину? — хмыкнул безрадостно Юрка.

— А куда еще? — обиженно уставились зелеными глазищами, а потом, догнав, куда Юрка ебет ее братишку, залились краской. — Куда вставила, туда и полировал.

— Пиздец! Извини, что ругаюсь, — Юрка взлохматил свои длинные волосы и совсем стал похож на Галя. — И что мне с тобой теперь делать? А если залетишь?

— Да с чего?! Недавно месячные были! У меня, это... неопасные дни, — буркнула Сашка, а потом, снова захныкав, уткнулась в колени.

— И чего тебя Димка не устраивает? Красивый, видный — просто Аполлон.

— Он мне как брат, ты вот Галиена почему-то не трахаешь! Хотя вы и целовались вчера с ним за столом.

Юрка этого тоже не помнил, может они, и правда, чмокнулись с Галькой после того, как уцеловали Женю. М-да, вчера с вином явно был перебор, причем у всех без исключения. Надо меньше пить — был безутешный вывод.

— Сильно испугалась? Судя по крови, я у тебя был первым.

— Ты, и правда, ничего не помнишь?

— Совсем ничего... прости, я ж говорил... после водки совсем невменяем, как дрова.

— Если бы дрова... Ты совсем буйный и жадный в постели... после водки. И все время Женьке признавался в любви. Знаешь, как на душе говняно, когда ебут тебя, а зовут другим именем. Да еще с такой нежностью в голосе, — вытерли накопившиеся сопли.

— А кто тебя просил совать мне водку и вставлять мой член к себе в пизду? Прости господи! — взорвался Юрка совсем, вспоминая идиотку Эльзу. 

Правда, та после подобного сценария из себя строила несчастную изнасилованную девицу Сашка же в этом случае держалась иначе, совсем по-другому, и не отрицала своей вины.

— Никто! Поэтому и прошу, только Жене не говори, что я тебя завалила. И давай забудем эту ебнутую ночь. Я больше никогда так вести себя не буду! А-ааа... — снова залились слезами.

Юрка со вздохом встал с кровати и, замотавшись в кровавую простынь, глянул на сжавшийся в комок девицу у себя под носом. Так бы и размазал от злости. Но даже ругаться сил и желания не было никакого. Его всегда очень быстро изматывали такие отношения с глупыми бабами.

— Ладно, не реви, слышишь? Я все равно ни черта не помню. Так что даже не знаю, как ты выглядишь голой. И хорошо, что ты понимаешь свою вину. Но... — Юрка схлестнулся с уплаканной зеленью глаз и мысленно перекрестился, настолько сейчас Сашка напоминала Женю, что хоть топись.

— Я старше тебя и я взрослый мужик. И если что, то мне придется отвечать за последствия этой ночи, а не тебе, пацанке!

— Да какие последствия? — запричитала Сашка. — Разбежались и забыли, словно ничего и не было! Ты же... Простите, вы же все равно ничего не помните.

Сашка только сейчас поняла, что перешла с Юркой на «ты».

— И что?! Лучше б я тебя в жопу выеб! А так, учти, Александра, если будет ребенок — избавляться не дам. Будешь рожать! — навис над ней Юрка, сжимая кулаки. — И перестань мне выкать!

— Ребено-ок, — ойкнула девица и побледнела. — Я же говорю... у меня дни не те...

— Вот и молись, чтобы именно не те были. Если будет надо — распишемся... — Юрка стал ходить из угла в угол, пытаясь найти выход из положения, а еще надо будет как-то весь это бедлам поведать Галиену и Женьке. — Хотя брак будет только на бумаге, но все же хоть какая-то защищенность, для тебя, соплюха!

— Совсем охуели что ли? — забыла всю свою утонченность наглая девица. — Выходить замуж за человека, которого я совершенно не люблю? Я еще совсем из ума не выжила. Да и вам я откровенно по хуй!

— "Охуел! По хуй!" Ну надо же как запела. Раньше надо было думать! И не пиздой, а мозгами! На хера под меня скакала пьяного? — взорвался Юрка, окончательно выходя из себя.

— Я и не претендую ни на что. Только Женечке не говорите, ик, — от яростного наезда мужчины у Сашки началась откровенная икота.

— Он все равно узнает, если будет ребенок, — безрадостно буркнул Юрка.

— Ребенка не будет... я гарантирую... ик... — окончательно затряслись от страха перед ним.

 

Сашка провалялась в постели после убойной ночки практически три недели.

— Ты пить совсем, Шурка, не умеешь, — Димка пришел ей надоедать вновь, когда не было Женьки. Парень становился все навязчивее и навязчивее.

— Отстань, болезный. Видишь, я в печали, — отмахнулась та, как к ним в комнату вошел хмурый Галиен.

— Привет, ребята! Женька еще не пришел с учебы?

— Нет, у него практика, у нас с ним разные подгруппы: я в немецкой, а он в английской. Так что жди еще пары две как, — объяснил Димка Женькиному ухажеру и переспросил про Юрку. — Как брат?

— В Варшаве, на днях обещал прилететь, может и сегодня уже дома будет. Гастроли с новым коллективом как-никак. Серьезная штука. И я сильно волнуюсь за него, — Галиен вздохнул тяжело и опустился на стул рядом с диваном, на котором валялась Сашка.

— А что так? — подняла та свои глазищи от книги, в которую смотрела последние полчаса, прикрываясь от настырного Димки.

— Юрка очень артистичная личность. Его вывести из себя — раз плюнуть! Но он никогда это не покажет, будет держать в себе. Помните, тогда, после соревнований вы еще у нас зависали? — начал объяснять Галиен.

— Ну да, нажрались будь здоров... Да сих пор мутит от воспоминаний, — поперхнулся Димка.

— Так вот, его после этого словно подменили... Это, конечно, незаметно... Для всех окружающих, даже Женя это пока не просек, ибо Юрку так хорошо не знает, как меня. Но я чувствую по его игре на скрипке... Может, снова Эльза его донимает? Так уже было, когда она его пыталась на себе женить. А в Варшаве они хотя и в разных оркестрах, но выступают в одной программе. А это не сахар, скажу я вам всем.

Помолчали, смотря, как Сашка снова утыкается в книжку своим носом, как их напряженную тишину разбил телефонный звонок и шаги спешащего Женьки.

— Пары по английскому отменили. И чего ты, Димка, меня не подождал? — начали с порога, как обнявший за талию его Галиен поднес к уху трубку звенящего странным чириканьем воробья сотового. Женька не мог сначала поверить, что у Галя на рингтоне будет стоять трескучая птица, все ж таки тот музыкант.  
«Посему и стоит. Эта галка или воробей, кто их знает. Ибо все эти «музыкальные недокомпозиции» режут мне уши. И меня мутит от них!» — объяснил тогда популярно ему Галиен и больше вопросов по выбору звонка на сотовом Женька ему не задавал.

— Уже прилетел?! Нет? Еще в небе? А-ааа! Конечно, встретим! Вместе разумеется, — и, нажав отбой, обратился к близняшкам.

— Саша... Не в службу, а в дружбу, сделай сегодня из Женьки сладкую конфетку! Как тогда, на первом нашем свидании в парке.

— Чего? — возмутился Евгений и замотал яростно головой. — Только не в плиссировку! И потом, уже холодно... Снег выпал... вчера...

Попытались отбрехаться, но, видя, что все настроены крайне сурово, даже Димка, сдал назад.

— Ну, можно хоть... в джинсах...

— Нет, — категорически покачал головой Галиен. — Надо поднять Юрке настроение! У него через два дня сложнейшая программа, а он просто в жуткой депрессии.

— Да нормальный он! Улетал таким радостным, да и в последнюю ночь был таким... к-хм... ненасытным... — покраснели ушами, а потом попытались найти поддержку у встающей с лежанки сестры. — Саш, хоть ты за меня заступись, а? 

— Смирись. Ты все равно для них любимая девочка! — хмыкнула та зловредно, демонстративно начиная доставать свою одежду из шкафа.

— Дима... — обратились к последней инстанции и потерпели полный крах.

— А кому легко? Надо, Федя, надо! Тем более ради любимого.

Через полчаса на Женьке были надеты теплые шерстяные колготки со скандинавским рисунком, шотландка-юбка. Сестра отвалила ему белую короткую заячью шубку. И лохматые в тон ей ладные сапожки на небольшом каблучке. Отросшие за месяц волосы собрали вверх и закололи шиньоном. А на ушки надели лохматые розовые наушники в тон пушистому шарфу.

— Класс! Сашка, ты просто гений, — у Димки распахнулись глаза. — Галь, а тебе как? Скажи, что Женька в этом такой хорошенький, просто жуть! Да?

— Ага, жуть. Идем, а то завалю прямо здесь. 

— Это была ваша гребанная идея! — возмутился из последних сил Женька, но его вздернули на ноги и, схватив за тонкую талию, потащили прочь.

Они процеловались в такси до аэропорта. Весь блеск был съеден с губ Женьки в один момент, но они полыхали от засосов так, что помада и не была совсем нужна.  
Галь быстро расплатился с ухмыляющимся шофером, что всю дорогу подмигивал пунцовеющему Женьке, и, выслушав от того «Эх, молодость! А девушка у тебя, парень, хороша. Горячая штучка!», потащил краснеющего Женьку в здание аэропорта. Рейсовый самолет только приземлился, и встречающие толпились у выхода с поля. Здесь были и журналисты, и фотографы, а еще пара агентов, которых Галиен прекрасно знал. Значит Юрка приехал со всем своим коллективом. И, возможно, сразу после приезда будет конференция и застолье. А это не совсем кстати, вернее никак.  
Но страшное было впереди, ибо первым в зал хлынул старый коллектив Юрки во главе с крайне агрессивно настроенной под явно сильной мухой Эльзой.

— Пиздец... Это Юркин Цербер! — потупил Галиен глаза, старательно смотря в пол, но фокус не удался, Эльза тут же застряла рядом с ним, впиваясь глазами в розовощекого Женьку.

— Хм-ммм, ну надо же, братишку встречаешь? Какой хороший мальчик! — залыбилась та и, встав основательно, стала ждать упорно своего бывшего жениха. — И что это за пигалица-шлюшка у тебя под боком? А?

— Здравствуйте, Эльза, — Галиен всегда был крайне вежлив с этой ненормальной.

— Ну, здравствуй... Галиен, — выплюнули практически в лицо. — Теперь ее с Юркой трахаете на пару?!

У Галиена выкатились от такого наезда глаза. Откуда Эльза узнала про их потрахушки и, главное, от кого?

— Да ладно, зенки свои побереги! Юрка, когда был пьян и трахал меня, проболтался. Вернее, он слезно просил, чтобы я переспала и с тобой. Ну, так что, Галиен? Позависаем, а?

Около них закружили голодными акулами до сенсаций парочка репортеров, когда с двух сторон к ним подлетели осунувшийся постаревший мужчина и побелевший, словно сама смерть, Юрка.

— Эльза, прекрати! Ты пьяна!

— Дочь, идем, ты и так испортила все, что могла.

— И что? Папа, да они одну шлюху ебут у себя в постели, прикинь! Два брата и одну телку. Ладно, хоть не гомики. Друг дружку не трахают в жопы! — выдала пьяненько та и, повиснув на старике, громко хрюкнула на весь аэропорт, основательно рыгнув.   
Охрана мигом оттерла возбужденную прессу, но дело было сделано. Женька только попытался уткнуться Галиену в шею, дабы не получиться узнаваемо на фото настырных папарацци.

— Прости, Юрий. Кто мог подумать, что она ополовинит весь запас спиртного на борту, — начал кто-то из сопровождающего персонала. — Галиен, привет!

Гальке пожали руку и уставились на смущенного Женю.

— Вау! У тебя классная девушка, Галь. Так, давайте, ребятки, вместе с нами со всеми, а то вас эти сволочи репортеры просто не выпустят живыми из аэропорта.

 

Таким образом переодетый Женя и Галиен попали на праздничную пирушку по случаю завершения гастролей вместе с измотанным Юркой.

— С ума сошли, да? — Юра сидел с другой стороны замерзшего Жени и нежно гладил его руку в пушистых теплых перчатках. — Я вообще думал, что ты, Галь, пришел меня встречать вместе с Сашкой. Пока не подошел ближе.

— С Сашкой? Да с чего бы это? Я еще не выжил из ума.

Они оккупировали заднее место в фургоне фольксвагена и, посадив между собой Женю, усиленно его грели.

— У меня колени просто ледяные, — пожалился Евгений затравленно. — И как Сашка так ходит всю зиму? Это же невозможно совсем!

Юрка перекинул ровные ножки парня через свое колено и стал растирать горячими руками, подолгу застревая у него под юбкой.  
Перед ними возбужденные музыканты, некоторые уже основательно поддатые, громко кричали, хохотали, вспоминая веселые моменты в самолете и в аэропорту. И никто на них, слава богу, внимания не обращал.

— Сумасшедшие! Я же сейчас по сухому солью. Только от его плиссировки и ножек в этих чертовых шерстяных колготках, — простонал Юрка.   
Сказывался двухнедельный пост, напряженный график и очень притягательно бляцкий вид румяного и крайне желанного Жени. 

— Так в чем дело? Давай! Ты у окна, у Женьки стояк, судя по вздыбившейся юбке. Никто и не заметит, тем более пилить еще больше часу. А я вас прикрою.

Заметил щедро Галиен, полыхая золотом глаз. И, видя, как Юрка, прикусывая свою нижнюю губу, освобождает томящийся член, помог Женьке приподняться над бедрами брата. Юра огладил попку парня под юбкой.

— Как же я скучал по тебе, Женя. 

А потом приспустил колготочки с плавками и помог насадиться на свой изнывающий член, прикрыв их похабную связку плиссированной юбкой. Фургон подпрыгнул на кочках, Женька задрожал от возбуждения, насадившись резко до конца, и, наверное, заорал бы на весь микроавтобус, но Галиен впился в его губы жадным поцелуем, глуша все крики и всхлипы на корню.

Впереди ни черта не заметили. Усиленно заржали оттого, что кто-то кому-то упал на колени. Дорога была не ахти, и нашей трахающейся парочке явно помогла задать нужный темп.

— Боже, с ума сойти... Я сейчас... кончу... — проблеял, задыхаясь от влажных губ Галиена, Женя. И совсем обалдел оттого, что тот резко нырнул тому под юбку и накрыл прыскающий семенем член своим жадным ртом.

— Класс, — облизал губы Галька как ни в чем не бывало, выравнивая свое тело и чувствуя по толчкам в обмякшем Женьке, что Юрка вот–вот окажется на финишной прямой, придержал «девочку» для своего братишки. 

— И не говори, супер! Теперь я счастлив, но вы все равно засранцы, так возбудить меня, Женя. Ох, не так резко! Подожди чуть-чуть, а то все вытечет...

Но машину снова подбросило и Женька рухнув в руки вновь целующего его Галиена, к своем ужасу понял, что его трахнутая попка смотрит голой на белый свет. Юрка только успел одернуть юбочку пареньку и перед этим промокнуть его полураскрытый анус своим платком, поправив на скорую руку колготки и трусишки, как сидящий пассажир перед ним обернулся и, видя, как целуются молодые, подмигнул белому Юрке.

— А молодежь времени зря не теряет! И как ты только, Юрка, еще терпишь столь жаркие обжималовки у себя под боком? Я бы присоединился к твоему братишке третьим. Тем более дева такая лапа. Да ты, Юрий, просто святой! — прокричали пьяно на весь салон.

Тот лишь развел руками, но продолжить потрахушки им не дали. На Женьку и Гальку стали усиленно оборачиваться всем микроавтобусом, посему парни решили отложить продолжение на потом.

В снятом ресторане было очень даже интимно, звучал ненавязчивый джаз, слава богу, в хорошем исполнении и в записи. Иначе пьяные музыканты бы передрались, доказывая, кто и как играет лучше данное произведение.  
Они давно сидели в закутке втроем и снова чувственно целовались. Сегодня только пригубив бокалы с вином, жаждали явно совсем другого.

— Вау. Четвертым возьмете? — выпал кто-то совсем пьяным.

— Свали! — огрызнулся Юрка, скаля зубы.

И этот кто-то, послушавшись, очень даже быстро свалил.

— Черт, надо домой.

— Надо, — кивнул Галиен, Женька снова был на коленях у Юрки и тот уже просто не вытаскивал свои жадные руки из-под его юбки, потирая зажатый член парня и заставляя периодически сливать прямо в насквозь мокрые трусы или в свою ладонь.

— Тогда я за машиной и домой. Посидите тут!

Юрка поднялся, скрывая мастерски свой стояк верхней одеждой в полумраке ресторана, и, подойдя к официанту, попросил вызвать машину. Тот коротко кивнул, мол, не вопрос, тут же подойдя к стойке и зависая над телефоном.

— Меня Сашка убьет! Все колготки и ее плавки насквозь в сперме. Наверняка и юбка с изнанки тоже.

— Все нормально, дома все постираем. О, Юрка уже зовет! На ногах устоишь?

— Постараюсь, — цепляясь за своего сильного парня, что обнял его уже привычно за талию, и потянул на выход в скрипящую снегом ночь. 

 

Галиен, терпящий весь этот вечер, зажал Женечку первым, как только такси, мигнув фарами, укатило прочь.

— На улице холодно. Ты ему все яйца отморозишь, — заметил Юрка. И, подхватив Женю на руки, потащил в теплый, натопленный дом.

Ввалились в прихожую, усиленно терзая друг другу губы. И Галька, не выдержав, толкнул Женьку на стену, заставляя развести ноги и опереться руками.

— Совсем озверел, да? — хмыкнул понимающе Юрка, поддерживая трясущееся тело Жени сбоку и помогая задрать его юбку усиленно вверх.

— Ага! Еще сегодня не трахал... Ох!

Врываясь одним мощным толчком внутрь и забираясь под одежду, покручивая любимому сжавшиеся соски.

— Как же сладко... м-ммм... Сашка просто мастер своего дела, классно Женьку одела. И макияж сделала, просто супер! Только шиньон я ее не люблю.

У Женьки сняли накладные волосы и запулили в угол подальше ото всех.

— Саша помогала одеть Женю? И делала ему макияж? — удивился Юрка, придерживая Евгения в своих руках и нежно целуя его вспотевший висок.

— Ну да! Как только узнала, что я хочу сделать тебе сюрприз. Ах-ххх! Как же быстро я уже сейчас... УАХ! Ну и накопил со вчерашнего дня.

Женьку затрясло сильнее, и он тоже слил на последнем качке члена Галиена, оседая в руках у Юрки.

— Ну что? Теперь ты, братишка.

— Давай все-таки перебазируемся на кровать. Евгений на ногах уже не стоит, — покачал тот хмуро головой и, подхватив Женю на руки, унес того на второй этаж.

 

Неспроста вдруг Сашка решила помочь Галену, ох неспроста чуяло его сердце, и колотилась неспокойно душа.

Утром, пока Женька отсыпался за семерых, братья спустились к живому огню, дабы поболтать по душам.

— Как... Саша? — спросил отвлеченно Юрка, и Галиен недоуменно поднял тонкую бровь.

— Вроде, как и всегда... нормально. В меру ехидная и не в меру целеустремленная. Но о ней лучше спросить Димку, он ее ближе всех понимает и знает. Или Женю. А что?

— Нет, ничего... так, подумалось... — пробормотал Юрка, и Галиен тут же завис.

— Ты чего это ей стал интересоваться в последнее время?

— Просто... она до сих пор любит тебя. Вот и спросил, — ловко прикрылся Юрка от Галиена и, видя, как тот морщит нос, усмехнулся. — Хочешь, расскажу, как меня доставала в Варшаве безобразная Эльза, впрочем, она доставала весь мой новый коллектив.

— Уволь, мне хватило сполна одного аэропорта.

— Аэропорт это так цветочки! В Варшаве все было куда забористей и агрессивней. Спасибо ее отцу, вовремя спасал положение и разводил нас. Хороший дядька, жаль — дочь не в него совсем. А то со слов Эльзы я уже перетрахал весь свой новый коллектив и мужиков в том числе. А у вас... как тут... в общем...

— Скучно было без тебя, мы по большей части с Женькой отсыпались, чем трахались. И ждали, когда твое высочество вернется домой.

— Звучит романтично, аж до жути. Я рад! Мне тоже было одиноко... Очень... — смял всю беседу старший брат.

Потом молча курили, а после раннего кофе решили уползти до Женьки. И если его сладкая попка была в состоянии, продолжить страстные потрахушки на троих, занимаясь любовью до самого обеда.


	8. Напряженные разговоры

Через неделю Женькиного повторного маскарада Сашка поняла, что с ней что-то не так.  
Она весь месяц травилась специальными таблетками, которые исключали любую попытку беременности от ненужного полового акта. А сразу после того сраного вечера воспользовалась всеми методами, что знала. И народными, и нет. Раствор борной кислоты у нее лился чуть ли не из ушей. Ну а из горячей ванной, выпив стакан водки, она не вылазила несколько дней кряду. И так практически всю первую неделю.  
И вот когда ожидания нашей девы затянулись, и месячные так и не пришли — Сашка испугалась. Она снова побежала покупать в аптеку пачками таблетки, что выгоняли из чрева младенцев. Практически ничего не жрала, кроме сладкого и всей той отравы, что ей присоветовали в аптеке ушлые девицы. И результатом был глубокий обморок на практических занятиях в группе: Сашка просто упала за мольбертом, раскинув широко ноги и руки.  
И Александру Раду с великой помпой увезли на скорой в областную больницу.   
И там тут же поставили неутешительный вердикт.  
БЕРЕМЕННОСТЬ!  
Сашка данного слова Юрке, так и не сдержала.  
Второй пунктик вердикта, как и третий, убил ее наповал.

— Двойня и аборт делать нельзя.

По показаниям врачей, Рада могла вообще не забеременеть второй раз. И особенность сосудов в матке, напрочь исключала проведение абортной процедуры.

— Обрадуйте счастливого папашу и сыграйте свадебку, — хмыкнул умудренный опытом гинеколог предпенсионных лет. — Глядишь, все и образуется!

Сашка сидела как в воду опущенная. Ни черта не образуется, а лишь только от одной мысли свадьбы с Юркой начинало мутить.  
Она полная дура, что напоила его водкой и легла под него. Да, он похож на Галиена, но Юрка не он, никогда им не будет. И кроме того, мужчина ни за что не полюбит Сашку, даже если та родит от него целую пачку детей.

Рада собралась с силами и пошкандыбала домой, где ее встретил удивленный донельзя Димка. Он отлынивал от занятий уже пару дней, ибо повредил связки рук на корте. И, услышав характерный стук дверей квартиры близнецов, решил проверить, кто из них притащился в такую рань.

— Саша?! Ты здесь? Почему?

И, увидев ее опустошенный вид, присел на стул.

— Что случилось?

— Я беременна, — выдала Сашка сразу в лоб и, отследив бурю эмоций на лице своего старого друга, злобно хмыкнула. — И даже не думай меня тащить в ЗАГС!

— Но почему? Я готов усыновить твоего ребенка от кого бы он ни был. Хоть сегодня! — возмутился Димка, а потом быстро догнал. — И сколько у тебя недель?

— Примерно четыре... — усмехнулась та хмуро и услышала хруст костей.

— Под которого из братков ты прыгнула, засранка? А главное, что теперь ты скажешь Женьке и как посмотришь ему в глаза? — несмотря на болящие связки, Димка поигрывал кулаками и бегал по диагонали гостиной. — Убью Галиена! Вот козел!

— Если бы то был Галиен... — со вздохом прошептала Сашка. — Я сделала бы все, чтобы забрать его у Женьки. В любви как в бою — все способы хороши, Димка! А тут я по-глупому залетела от Юрки.

— Юрки? — не понял Димка, застревая на бегу. В отличии от Галиена, Юрка ему был симпатичен. Еще бы, Юрка был уже взрослый, устоявшийся, рассудительный и надежный до безобразия.

— Постой-ка, вертихвостка. Что же ты сделала с Юркой, чтобы он тебя трахнул? Он ведь ушел тогда до Женьки! И я всю ночь тебя бдил, — нахохлился тот злым вороном.

— Херово бдил! На рассвете храпел так, что было слышно даже в кухне. А с Юркой все просто. Вы же сами трепались весь вечер про водку. Вот я ему и налила вместо минералки, а он намахнул не глядя. С похмелья маялся, как и я.

— Бог мой, — Димка сел на диван, сжимая свою голову в перемотанных запястьях. — Ты хуже этой сраной Эльзы. Так подставить нормального мужика. И главное, мужика своего единственного брата!

— Ага, а еще скажи, что Юрка родной брат человека, которого я без памяти люблю. Только не читай мне нотаций, Дима. Я сама виновата, сама наплела интриги и рухнула в яму на самое дно. Я и так поплатилась в то утро по полной, когда невменяемого Юрку завалила на себя и вставила, вот же идиотка! Я сама себе вставила его член.

— Пиздец! Он знает хоть, что переспал с тобой?

— Знает... Я просила ему ничего не говорить никому и заверила его, что ребенка не будет. Да я все сделала, чтобы не залететь, столько химии наглоталась за месяц, что, наверное, говно светится до сих пор. А толку? Вот ведь въедливое семя!

— И что он? — схмурил брови Димка над карими глазами.

— Да тоже самое, что и ты — "распишемся"... Только фиктивно. И если будет ребенок — не идти на аборт! Ох, Дима, ты не представляешь, как мне было паршиво. Он меня так трахал! Просто сказка, а звал Женечкой и признавался ему бесконечно в любви.

— И кто в этом виноват? — на пороге стоял хмурый Галиен, и его подпирал сзади бледный, как смерть, Юрка. — Юрка все мне рассказал, Саша. Вот уж не думал, что ты опустишься до стратегии тупой Эльзы! И что теперь? Новость, что ты шмякнулась в обморок, облетела весь наш Институт. Я тут же связался с Юркой, ибо тот в последнее время постоянно расспрашивал про тебя. И услышал такое, что у меня встали дыбом волосы на загривке. Еще погоди, Женька прискачет, ему наверняка наша администрация перезвонить успела, что тебя увезли на скорой в областную. И какие последствия на сей раз?

— Я беременна, и у меня будет двойня... — сказали, не скрывая уже ничего, как робот. 

А потом глянули на застывших мужчин.

— От Юры... Только Жене пока не говорите... а...

— И почему... я не удивлен?

Женька появился со стороны коридора из-за высоких спин своих любовников. Он практически следом ввалился за своими любимыми, а еще полдороги бежал за ними, застревая так некстати на светофорах. Даже пару раз крикнул им, но те не слышали вовсе, и вот догнал в своей же квартире. Естественно ему позвонили в политех. А он связался с областной, где Женьке дословно объяснили, как близкому родственнику, причину падежа сестры, и что Сашку уже отпустили домой.

У Александры подкосились ноги, и она рухнула на руки подоспевшего к ней Жени.

— Если я ничего тебе не говорил, то это не значит, что я не замечал как ты меняешься, Саша! Синдром близнеца: смотреть на другого и поправлять у себя челку. Я так от него и не избавился, как бы не хотел. Только вот не думал, что ты забеременела от Юры, все надеялся, что тогда тебя уломал Дима. Ведь вы остались с ним внизу.

— Братишка, прости! — залились на груди горькими слезами, утыкаясь в его шею мокрой моськой. — Я больше так не буду... А-ааа!

— Говорил же я тебе, что твоя ебнутая стратегия всегда ни к черту. Вот и доигралась! А ты подумала, как себя будет чувствовать мой Юра, когда узнает, что его снова так подло использовали. Так подставили, и кто? Родная сестра его любимого человека!

— Прости, Женечка! Умоляю, только не уходи от меня сейчас, — цеплялись за братишку ручками и рыдали. У Сашки началась настоящая истерика, сопровождаемая громкой икотой.

— Да куда уж я теперь денусь от жутко беременной сестры, которая умудрилась залететь от одного из моих любимых? Ясно — никуда!

— Я ей предложил выйти замуж, — хмыкнул хмуро Димка.

— И что, отказ? — безрадостно подал голос Юрка. — Впрочем, мне она тоже отказала. Но я не отказываюсь от своих детей. Как бы там ни было, они и мои тоже. Слышишь, Сашка, если что сотворишь с моими детишками — прибью тебя следом!

— Угу, и я тебе, друг, в этом только поспособствую, — оскалился злобно Димка.

Сашка затравленно посмотрела на обоих и совсем разревелась, вжимаясь в брата, прося защиты.

— Нашли когда пугать и кого, самцы! — Женька поднял сестру на руки и унес в спальню. Там Сашка немного успокоилась и уснула. Он просидел с ней полчаса, гладя нежно отросшие пряди волос на осунувшемся родном, так похожем на него, личике. А потом вернулся к ожидавшим его мужчинам.

— Юра, прости ее... и меня... — начал Женя с порога, он уже столько раз просил прощения за сестру, что давно сбился со счету. Только раньше приходилось извиняться перед ребятами за то, что его сестренка отметелила очередного парня, разбив ему лицо до крови, разбила игрушку, порвала мяч, забрала журнал с порнокартинками. А теперь...

— С ума сошел! Ты-то тут причем? — Юрка подлетел к понурому Женьке и обнял за плечи.

— Не уследил. Я, наверное, единственный знаю, какая она редкостная зараза, если ей шлея попала под хвост. Да еще, разве что Димка! 

— И что теперь будем делать? — сложил руки по-деловому на груди Галиен.

— Рожать, что же еще! Нас четыре мужика. Или кто-то из вас откажется помочь мне и моей сестре? — подвел итог Женька.

— Конечно нет! — подпрыгнул Димка. — Я эту стервь все равно люблю. Даже такой!

— Это мои дети, как вообще можно такое говорить, — вздохнул тяжело Юрка.

— Наши дети, — поправил его Галиен.

— Ну вот, а детишек всего лишь двое, — усмехнулся криво Женька. — Все-таки это у нас семейное. Особенно по женской линии. У бабки моей была сестра-близнец, а у мамы — братишка.

— Хорошо, что не тройни, — усмехнулся умудрено Галиен, вспоминая гипотетическую Валентину, и обнял с другой стороны Женьку за талию.

— А может я ее уломаю расписаться? Хотя я не претендую быть отцом вместо Юры его детей, — прошептал Дима.

— Может и уломаешь... — протянул задумчиво Юрий, скосив глаза на Галиена. — Хотя вряд ли, она до сих пор Гальку любит.

— Знаю и без тебя! — огрызнулся Дима и скрестился с золотым взглядом Галькиных пытливых глаз.

— Чего? Я-то тут причем? — нахмурился тот.

— Ни при чем. Но мне от этого не слаще! — буркнул Дмитрий и, смотря на то, как обнимаются трое мужчин, поплелся на кухню ставить чайник. Ему не было противно от их обнимашек, тем более он уже к этому привык. Просто было тоскливо на душе. И как-то особо погано.

 

— Как ты понял, что Сашка залетела? — начал Димка со следующего утра, когда они с Женькой шли вдвоем на пары.

— У нее титьки стали больше и бедра, хотя лицом она слишком осунулась. И все спала. Уж ты бы мог и заметить. Тоже мне, рыцарь «Храброе сердце»! — буркнул Женька себе под нос. 

С одной стороны, то, что Сашка теперь вынашивает детишек от Юры, было, как ни странно, хорошо. Хотя бы родители обоих его любимых музыкантов дождутся внуков. Сам же Женька такое чудо сотворить бы никогда не смог. Ибо не рожают мужики от мужчин — как говорится, это раздел научной фантастики. Но вот само зачатие и то, как пофигиестично относилась к этим комочкам новой жизни сама Сашка, откровенно пугало.

Он прекрасно знал зачем Сашка так помногу лежит в ванной, дует водку после того пьяного вечера, и не мог не отметить тонны борной кислоты, что пакетиками валялись теперь по всем углам кухни. Женька чистосердечно думал, что Сашка протрахалась с Димкой всю ночь, пока он делил ложе со своими возлюбленными. И теперь пытается не залететь. Он не хотел вмешиваться в дела сестры и друга, считая, что они взрослые и разберутся без него. Кроме того, может этот ребенок улучшит их отношения, и Сашка посмотрит на Димку по-другому, с совершенно иного ракурса.

— И как ты второго своего мужика упустил из постели? — хмыкнул Димка.

— А ты как упустил свою единственную любовь?! И вообще, я с Юркой ночью трахался, и он уснул сзади, не вынимая из меня свой член! — наехал Женька и прикусил свою губу, вот ведь проговорился, вывалив на друга совершенно ненужный ему голубой интим, и, смотря, как у Димки округлились глаза, аппетитно покраснел.

— И ты спал с такой оглоблей в жопе всю ночь? — пробормотал тот, проглотив обильную слюну.

— Ну... он же... кончил в меня... посему подпирать стал только ближе к утру. А там... В общем, я не особо помню... — замялись, совсем пунцовея. — Кажется, он прошептал, что хочет пить, и ушел... А я снова уснул.

— Хм-ммм, еще бы ты не уснул, твоему заду наконец-то разрешили сжаться до нормального состояния, — кивнул Димка в ответ. — И я на Юрку не злюсь. Правда, вот если бы был Галиен — прибил!

— А Галька тут причем? Он ведь вообще на Сашку не смотрит и не любит, — стал защищать Женька другого своего любовника. — Впрочем, как и Юрка.

— Знаю, что он любит тебя. Поэтому бы и прибил. Просто этот ревнючий козел мне никогда не нравился! А Юрка — свой парень, открытый и покладистый. И мне откровенно погано, что Сашка так поступила с ним.

— Всем погано, но дети же не виноваты, что у них такая мать. Знаешь, как Юрка очень сильно переживал, когда его сын погиб? Эльза, оказывается, специально траванулась наркотой. Мне Галиен рассказывал, что Юрка сам не свой был, когда порвал с этой дурой.

— И теперь еще Сашка! Вот ты мне скажи, Женька, только честно, она что-нибудь пила «особое»? — сузил карие глаза Дима.

— Да, только мужикам моим не проговорись. Юрка за своих детишек ей голову снесет, — пробормотал рвано Женя. — И потом, я таблетки практически сразу ей заменил, как нашел. Поменял на другие, так что Сашка может и выпила их пару раз, а потом глотала пачками цитрамон. Мне крупно повезло, что те и другие по вкусу и внешне практически один в один: кислые и серые.

— За-ачем? — выкатил глаза Димка на своего мудрого друга.

— Ну я думал, что ребенок вообще-то твой, — пожал тот плечами. — Но не мог я ей позволить убить часть тебя, дружище. А оказалось, что спас детишек своего Юрки. Полный трындец.

— Полный, — прошептали под боком совсем охуевая, все-таки оба близнеца были сильными стратегами. И иногда обыгрывали друг друга, сами не зная того.

 

Галиен стал ходить за Александрой Рада в Институте по пятам. Ну а то, что Сашка беременна, узнали практически через день после ее бравой госпитализации. И все рассудили здраво, что предприимчивый Галиен затащил под себя обоих смазливых близнецов: и брата, и сестру.

— Колись, Галь! Ведь у нее дети от тебя, да? — Данила снова хвостом следовал за хмурым Галем и получал пиздюлей от вредной Сашки с ним заодно. Так сказать, до кучи. — Что, реализовал мой план? А ты неимоверно крут, мужик!

— Ошибаешься. Ее дети не моя заслуга. Меня просил Женька приглядеть за сестрой. Вот и огребаю, — Галиен специально не стал упоминать об Юрке, слухов вокруг него и так было море, и еще не хватало, чтобы в это дело был замешан старший брат. Тот и так отыгрывал на одних лишь нервах все свои концерты. И Галиен с Женькой решили хоть в этом прикрыть своего любимого и не втягивать в очередной скандал.

— Не тащись за мной! — Сашка резко обернулась назад и напала на бредущих за ней парней. Если бы она знала, что ее возлюбленный будет таскаться за ней хвостом — давно бы залетела. И желательно от него.

— А ты не кури! Тебе нельзя, — внаглую смяли пачку, что держала Рада в руках.

— Светка, дай свои, — обернулись к извечной подруге и, увидев ее бледное лицо, недовольно спросили. — Чего?

— Я давно уже не курю, с сентября, — охнула та и, смотря на полыхающего праведным гневом Галиена, попыталась хоть немного урезонить своенравную подругу. — И Галиен прав, тебе лучше этого не делать в твоем положении.

— Да пошло оно. На кой мне выводок от нелюбимого человека? — огрызнулась та.

— Раньше надо было думать, — начал было Галь и огреб снова выше головы.

— А ты вообще молчи, ты не их папаша! А туда же, учит только.

— Сашка, прекрати ежедневную истерику. Ты сама это все заварила. Так будь добра — выноси и роди! — рыкнул в ответ Галиен. 

Когда эти двое сходились, почему-то все резко исчезали в округе, оставляя парочку сраться наедине. Светка поджала губки, Данила прикинулся шлангом.

— Рожу, не бойся ты так. Я Женьке слово дала! Но, бля, как же хочется курить, — заглядывая в мастерские своей группы. — Мужики, посмолить есть что?

Парни вздрогнули как один и, увидев хмурого Галиена, открестились всем коллективом.

— Прости, Рада, но для тебя — нет. Мы еще жить хотим. А с твоим Галиеном даже сам Черт не сладит, — выдал близстоящий.

— Ха, и тут уже успел! Ради кого стараешься только? Ради Женьки или Юрки?

— Ради их обоих, а еще ради Димки. Ну что, это хотела услышать от меня? Истеричка!

— Ах, ты так! Идем, Светка, сбегаем до угла и там купим.

Девы умчались, Галиен посмотрел на хмыкающего Данилу и тяжело вздохнул.

— Попрошу Женьку урезать ей карманные расходы, а кушать буду водить за ручку, сам. Так и быть.

— Да ты как молодожен у нас! — гыгыкнул Данила, смотря, как Галиен пристроился за углом и откровенно ждал, когда подружки пробегут обратно мимо него. — И все-таки, кто у нас папа?!

— Ты узнаешь все в свое время, дружище. А теперь... м-ммм... Ага! Попалась!

У вернувшейся Сашки лихо смяли совершенно новую пачку в руке.

— Скотина! — заорала та на него.

— Дура! — ответили точно таким же тоном.

А потом эти двое отоварили друг другу по мордасам прямо на глазах ректора при совсем офигевших с этого концерта Даниле и Светлане.

— Александра? Галиен?! Что за поведение? — навис над ними мужчина и, видя смятые в горсти Галиена сигареты, мотнул тому головой. — Галиен, за мной! Рада, а что у вас?

— Живопись.

— Ну, так идите и живописуйте, а не бегайте во время пар по ларькам!

Девы поджали губки и помчались к себе.

— Ребенок от тебя?

— Нет, от Юры...

Галиен никогда этому мужчине не врал, а уважительно всегда говорил правду. Ибо знал, что тот всегда горой за своих студентов и защищает их на всех мыслимых и немыслимых фронтах. Как от бешенных родителей, так и разнузданной общественности.

— Вот как... Значит до сих пор любишь ее брата?

— Да, а что это плохо?

— Нет, наоборот... Но Юра прекрасная партия, так почему Рада скандалит каждый день и на весь Институт? И потом, хоть так ваши семьи официально породнятся, — Галиена пропустили в кабинет и прикрыли за собой дверь.

— Все не так просто... Она влюблена в меня. А с Юрой получилось... с ее подачи и, в общем... весьма некрасиво.

— М-да, дела, вот почему она так бесится, — кивнули на кресло перед столом.

— Он не отказывается от детишек, более того, предлагал расписаться. А она против.

— И теперь выбешивается на тебе, да? — протянули папку. — Посмотри, твои концерты на праздники, отметь когда не можешь, утрясем.

Галиен пробежал глазами, кое-что вычеркнул, ибо время совпадало с другими уже запланированными мероприятиями, кое-что отметил дополнительно и вернул папку назад.

— Хм-ммм... Значит переносить придется много, что, Юра запряг?

— Ага, я стараюсь его поддержать как могу. А он оживает, если играет со мной вместе, — закивали в ответ.

— Хорошо, что вы всегда с Юрой поддерживаете друг друга, — кивнул ректор своим мыслям, а потом улыбнулся серьезному парню. — Ну, иди! Побесится ваша Сашка и успокоится, беременность вообще женщин умиротворяет. Хотя многих и бесит по первости очень даже сильно.

 

Но Сашка мотала им нервы все новогодние праздники безвылазно, утихая ненадолго при появлении Юрки. Ибо до сих пор чувствовала перед ним вину. И слушалась только Женю. А после новогодних торжеств, когда вдруг перестала сходиться на ней юбка, грудь стала вообще пятого размера и лицо круглым как луна, начался новый период срача.

Раньше у Сашки был токсикоз, и она его глушила солеными оливками, огурцами и прочим. К примеру, дорогой, слабосоленой семгой. Денег у близнецов было всегда много: вообще родители Сашки и Женьки неплохо зарабатывали и перечисляли своим детям крупные суммы. Даже если сравнивать обстановку у них дома и у Димки, было заметно и весьма, что Рада — семейство зажиточное и очень. Плоский телевизор на полстены, навороченные ноутбуки у обоих близняшек и прочее из всевозможных гаджетов.  
Да и одевались всегда оба по последнему слову молодежной моды и, естественно, не голодали. Только у Сашки было несколько весьма дорогих шубок и даже одна из них норковая, до колен, с капюшоном. А у Женьки мужская дубленка и пара канадских пуховиков.

А после токсикоза начался такой жор, что держись. Сашка, фигурально говоря, ела за троих! И округлялась...  
После того, как она промыла мозги Женьке и Димке, те ее стаскали в специальный магазин для юных мам и подобрали безразмерный комбинезон.  
Сашка немного поутихла, но, рассмотрев у себя на руках и ногах целлюлит, начала истерить как и прежде. И так до весны, и каждый раз с очередными ебнутыми прибамбасами. Их родители так на праздники и не прилетели, хотя выслали круглую сумму деньгами на восьмое марта, мол, подарки купите сами. И на новогодние задним числом совместно с весенними.

— Ага, Сашке на роды! — добил Димка не подумав, и Александра закрутила истерику по новой круговой.

А еще был непростой разговор с мамой Юры и Галиена. Людмилой.  
Она прикатила с гастролей перед восьмым марта и, услышав убойные новости от Олега, сначала взяла в оборот своих строптивых сыновей. Если Юра выслушал мать терпеливо, но потом все же вежливо попросил не вмешиваться в его личную жизнь, как он не лезет в ее, то Галиен попросту послал, сказав, что будет трахаться с тем, кого любит. И предъявил зажатого Женю перед взором своей строптивой маман.

— Надо же, как у вас весело, трахаетесь с мальчиком, причем оба и с одним. А рожает вам детей его сестра. Просто класс! Может с девушкой познакомите или только мальчика своего предъявите мне?

И в тот же вечер Саша предстала во всей своей беременной красе и в жутком состоянии эмоционального раздрайва перед импозантной маман наших скрипачей.

— И на что ты надеешься? — хмыкнула Людмила. — Ведь моим сыновьям ты совершенно не нужна! Решила влезть в богатую семью вслед своему ушлому шлюшке-братишке? Удачно залетев?

— Кто это еще влез-то? Галиен сам его силком под себя затащил, — сверкнули злобно зеленью глаз, а затем, схватив тушующегося брата за руку, потащили усиленно к выходу. — И потом, наши родители небедные! Я и без ваших денег детишек рожу. Подумаешь, фифа какая. Айда, Женька! Твои ебали еще на пузе к тебе приползут, а я еще подумаю, отдавать тебя им обратно или нет.

И пока Людмила хлопала от наезда молодой нахалки ртом, двинула под дых Галиену и, отодвинув Юрку рукой от выхода, утащила выпавшего из реалий Женьку домой.

— Ну что? Получила? — Олег смотрел, как оба их сына помчались вслед исчезнувшим близнецам. — А я тебе говорил, не лезь! Сама что ли не без греха.

— Однако... Вот нахалка! — пришла в себя Люда, а потом усмехнулась. — Хотя я в молодости была такой же. Боевой! Не то, что этот слизняк — ее брат. Жаль, что все-таки Юрка ее не выбрал. Хорошая вышла бы жена для него!

— Вы бы разнесли весь дом в клочья, — покачал отрицательно головой Олег Сергеевич.

— Я в нем бываю раз в год! Новый год у вас чаще, чем я. Но хорошо, хоть внуки будут от одного нашего обормота. Стать голубым после такого количества классных баб. Уму непостижимо! — вздохнула тяжело женщина, убрав волну шикарных волос.

— Может, потому что их было слишком много? — съязвили в ответ.

— Ну да, или они не были столь классными! — подкололи в сдачу.

А на следующий день Людмила и Александра подписали мировую. Более того, после пары часов общения мужчины были уже не уверены, а стоило ли вообще знакомить «милых дам». Настолько эти две стервы спелись и срослись, что в полночь поносили всех окружающих мужчин и направо, и налево.

 

А в конце весны Сашку госпитализировали, и близнецы появились на свет на своем седьмом месяце: маленькие и недоношенные.

— Вы брат Рады? Похожи, — вышел доктор, что проводил Саше кесарево сечение. — Дети сейчас в инкубаторах, как только будут самостоятельно сосать пищу, отдадим домой. Но вот с Сашей не так все просто. Заражение крови, мы обкалываем ее антибиотиками. И мне нужно, чтобы вы сдали кровь. У вас тоже четвертая отрицательная?

И, увидев согласный кивок Жени, вздрогнул от раскатистого на все отделение мужского голоса.

— Как она?! — Юрка влетел в отделение роддома в сопровождении Димки, он прискакал прямиком с аэропорта, улетев со своих гастролей, и уставился на умученных Галиена и Женьку. Юноши в отделении дежурили уже третьи сутки. Ибо врачи сначала пытались остановить родовой процесс, но как только воды отошли, пришлось резать, чтобы спасти и мать и детей.

— А вы кто? — воззрились на второго запыхавшегося брюнета хмурый хирург.

— Я отец детей, — выдал Юрка.

— Замечательно, у детишек другая группа крови. Вторая с положительным резус фактором. И нам нужно на всякий случай взять у вас тоже кровь. Ибо у Александры начался сепсис, и хотя детки сейчас в порядке, но на всякий случай. А у их мамочки резус-фактор отрицательный, и это очень сильно сказалось как на всей беременности, так и родах. Посему детки родились недоношенные, организм мамочки так сильно хотел от них избавиться, что получилось на два месяца раньше, чем должно.

И Юрку увели в детское отделение, когда как Женьку в другую сторону, прямиком в реанимацию.  
Галиен похлопал глазами то в одну сторону, то в другую и снова угнездился на кушетке в коридоре, кивая замершему Димке, мол, тоже садись — дело долгое.   
Ибо оставалось только ждать.

— Это не врачи, а кровососы! — Юрка потирал онемевшую руку и, смотря, как Галиен уснул на коленях Димки, схмурил брови. — Они вообще из роддома выходили?

— Угу, пару раз по одному на несколько часов, сменить одежду и пожрать. Да и я тут третьим торчал, только за вами смотался в аэропорт и снова обратно.

— Надо же. Как же она от меня детей не хотела. Даже на генетическом уровне! — хмыкнул Юрка, усаживаясь с другой стороны от Галиена и осторожно утягивая его на свою грудь. — Совсем исхудал.

— Женька еще страшнее, одни кости! А Сашка... Сашка все свои килограммы сбросила за неделю, одни глазюки остались и живот.

— От тебя тоже одни глазюки, — усмехнулся Юрка, смотря на истерзанный вид Димки.

— Главное, все разрешилось... Хотя и не так, как хотелось, увы... — ухмыльнулся Димка и, видя, как по стенке возвращается Женя, подпрыгнул, подставив ему свое плечо. — Как Саша? 

— Нормально, — Женя придерживал правую руку, взяли для Сашки крови много. — Сказали ехать домой и не пугать остальных рожениц своими измятыми мордами. Утром позвонят, возможно, придется снова сдать кровь... И сказали хорошо поесть.

— Дима, ты Женьку сможешь дотащить до такси? — Юрка поднял на руки уснувшего совсем Галиена.

— Дотащу, куда ж деваться!

— Во дают, бабы рожают в муках, а счастливых папаш на руках выносят, — хихикнула вахтерша, открывая Юрке гостеприимно дверь на улицу, мол, катитесь-ка милы люди домой. Здесь и без вас тесно. А от вас, как от козлов молока! 

И они выкатились, ловя тут же проходящее мимо такси.

Сашке делали переливание еще несколько раз, и она провалялась в больнице практически полтора месяца, попадая периодически в реанимацию. Даже близняшек выписали намного раньше, спустя две недели. И маленькие мальчишки оказались у Сашки и Жени дома. Димка продолжал дежурить в больнице, меняясь с Женькой, ибо Сашку перевели из-за сложного состояния в областную. Только еще с Евгения периодически сцеживали кровь до состояния шатающегося моряка во время бури. Но когда детишки оказались дома, Диму на посту у Саши стал заменять Юра. Ибо малыши оказались на руках именно у Женьки, приняв его за отсутствующую свою больную мамочку.

— Может, лучше к нам? — Юрка суетился вокруг несущего переноску Жени и боялся даже дышать на своих малышей.

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы Сашка, когда приедет домой, увидела своих детишек тут, у нас, а там как она сама скажет, так и будет, лишь бы пришла в себя. Да и Тамара мне поможет!

Женя попросил на это время академ по семейным обстоятельствам, и ему беспрекословно дали и еще переспросили чем помочь. Да и его любимые просто прописались в их трехкомнатной квартире, хотя на руки как Галиен, так и Юрка детишек брать боялись. Они были настолько мелкими, что на них было даже страшно дышать. А вот у Димки и Женьки очень даже хорошо получалось. Даже Тамара робела, когда детишки начинали хныкать у нее на руках, тут же всучая их обратно брату или Женьке.

— Если бы у тебя была грудь! Я бы и не сомневался в том, кто из вас двоих родил, — усмехнулся Димка, смотря, как малыши сладко посапывают на руках у Женьки.

— У Женьки нет пизды. Так что рожать все равно не через что, — хмыкнул Галь, он виртуозно гладил нескончаемые пеленки. 

Меж тем Димка готовил смесь.

— Пизда в конечном счете все рано не пригодилась, Сашку же кесарили, — буркнул он безрадостно, отмечая температуру искусственного молока, капая его на тыльную сторону ладони. — Да и титьки тоже! Эх, им бы мамкиного молочка. Ни тебе поносов, ни сыпи, ни прочих неприятностей.

— А вот и я! Смотрите!

Юрка занес огромный пакет, и все сразу догнали по упаковке, что это детская кровать. С бортиком и всеми прибамбахами.

— Еле нашел двух спальный вариант. Предлагали две отдельные, даже со скидкой, но они же близняшки, как же их можно разлучать?

То, что этих двух карапузов лучше не разделять, как и забирать надолго от Женьки, парни поняли сразу, после первой же бессонной ночи, когда оба ребенка уснули у Женьки на груди без задних ног. Но сразу начинали недовольно кувякать, если одного из них уносили дальше трех метров от Евгения или друг от друга.

— Вау, да туда даже Женька клубком влезет! — обалдел Димка, помогая вынимать разборную кровать.

— Не смешно, я всю ночь боялся кого-нибудь из них придавить.

— А знаешь, Дима, судя по тому, какой ты хозяйственный и все досконально знаешь о грудном вскармливании, папаша — ты, а не Юрка! — поддакнул Галиен под руку Димки, влезая нагло в их с Женькой лениво текущий разговор.

— Ща, заголосят. Уже соски ищут! — предупредил Женька, ибо близнецы просили жрать в раз, не раньше не позже и практически каждые два-три часа. Они начинали сонно тыкаться в грудь Жени и, не найдя нужных заветных ниппелей, качали усиленно права.

— Давай мне одного! — подскочил Димка, уже забыв небольшую перепалку с Галиеном. Когда он держал детей Сашки, то на время оживал, пока не ехал вечером в больницу и оставался там на ночь. Ибо Саша лежала в VIP.

Малыши важно засосали: один на руках у Женьки, другой — у Димки.

— Помоги, давай, Галиен, — позвал Юрка своего брата, и они быстро вдвоем собрали всю конструкцию. — Класс! Лишь бы только понравилась сорванцам.

— И как ты их назовешь? — Димка помог срыгнуть своему малышу и, подождав, пока дососет второй у друга, вместе с Женькой положили аккуратно в кроватку обоих, где Галиен уже расстелил простынь, пеленки и два одеяльца. Малыши немного повозились, но постепенно стали засыпать, тем более Женька покачивал немного кроватку и в такт качкам подмурлыкивая себе под нос.

— И правда, Юра! Как? 

Малыши практически вырубились сразу, освобождая руки Женьки хоть на какое-то время.

— Я думал, Саша им даст имена сама, — замялся старший музыкант. — Вот ее выпишут, и тогда я их сразу зарегистрирую.

— Ладно, подождем, нам не к спеху. И как их различать? — Димка склонился над идентичными сопящими сморщенными личиками, как услышал в ответ.

— А чего различать, они по характеру совершенно разные. Тот, что у стены — вечно недовольный и жутко активный. А тот, что ближе — намного спокойнее, — выдал Женька, как парни тихонько заржали.

— А ты, и правда, святая мамаша, Женька! — прыснул Димка в кулак.

— Сам ты папаша, — отмахнулся тот, снова покачивая кроватку, так как малыши во сне заволновались.

— Угу, только они чувствуют даже твои эмоции и настроение, посему не бузи, — Галиен обнял Женю сзади и поцеловал за ушком.

— Точно! Любимый, мы без тебя просто пропали бы с этими двумя спиногрызами, однозначно, — поцеловал ладонь Жени Юрка.

 

Саша пришла в себя и устроила очередной скандал.   
Димку послали на хуй! Юрке выдали, что его не хотят видеть. А Галиену до кучи откровенно нахамили. Ибо тот не остался в долгу и тут же вывалил все, что думал про Александру. И понеслось.  
Галиен и так перед самыми родами срался с Сашкой по любому поводу. Благо которых было целый вагон и маленькая тележка.  
Женька, что пришел от лечащего врача Александры, вытолкал из VIP палаты орущего на Сашку Галя, извинился перед Димкой и Юркой и закрылся с сестрой.  
С маленькими детишками осталась в этот «радостный день» Тамара, обещая слезно звонить, если совсем будет тяжело.  
Женя вышел от Саши через час и хмуро уставился на притихших парней.

— Саша не хочет видеть никого! И своих детей тоже... Ее врач сказал, что это послеродовой синдром. Шок, он вообще удивлен, что она выжила после всего, что с ней произошло. Большая кровопотеря во время кесарева, сестра очнулась во время операции, а потом безвылазно была в реанимации, приходя только на короткие мгновения в себя. Мы должны понять ее и поддержать как сможем.

— И что же будет с детишками? — ужаснулся Дима.

— А что, дадим имена сами, Юрка их зарегистрирует. И мы их увезем к себе в родовой особняк. Папка будет только счастлив, вот увидите! Хоть чем-то займем старикана, — осклабился хищно Галиен.

— Детям, и правда, надо дать имена. И так, почитай, месяц зовем как придется. "Мальчик один, мальчик два"! — взлохматил себе челку Юрка. — Но увозить сейчас малышей к нам не дело. Может Саша передумает. Отлежится в палате, придет в себя, потеплеет.

— Юра прав, отбирать детишек от мамы не стоит, — вздохнул тяжело Женя и схватился за звенящий телефон. Тамара давала позывные SOS. Ибо просто не могла совладать с мелкими пострелятами одна.

 

— Этот будет Валентином! — поднял первый раз на руки Галиен одного из маленьких мальчишек.

— Издеваешься? Да? — Женька держал того, что потише, и пытался успокоить мальца.

— А что? Мне нравится, — усмехнулся Димка и забрал Валентина у Галиена. Ибо тот чуть не выронил младенца на пол из-за его одновременного взбрыка всех конечностей. 

— Чего лягаешься, Валька, как иноходец?

— А я против! — недовольно покачивая ревущего ребенка, уперся Женя. — Мне хватило истории с вымышленной Валентиной за глаза.

— Ну этот-то не вымышленный и очень похож... Хм-ммм? — осмотрели зареванное личико. — М-да, смесь какая-то получилась! — Димка задумался всерьез. — И на кого они похожи?

— Мне кажется на Юрку, — задумался Галиен, смотря ему через плечо.

— А по мне, так на Сашку. — подал свой голос Женька.

— Не-еее, на Галя! — усмехнулся Юрка, он нес с кухни бутылочки с готовой смесью, вручив по одной державшим детишек парням. — А если вот так глянуть, то на Женю.

— Слушай, Юрий, одного мы окрестили Валентином. А что? Валентин Юрьевич! Звучит, а? — Димка придерживал умело бутылочку и умилительно смотрел, как в ней оперативно исчезает смесь. Младенец старательно работал щеками, сыто урча.

— Здорово, а второго как назовем?

Парни переглянулись, задумались, слушая, как чмокают оба малыша.

— Надо чтобы созвучно с Валей, — задумался Дима.

— Может... Валерой? — подал голос Юрка, но, увидев, как все резво скривились, поправился. — Тогда Виталей?

— Это уже лучше! Виталий Юрьевич! — улыбнулся Галиен.

— Но я все равно против Валентина, — начал было качать права Женя, как его поцеловал внаглую Юрий, обнимая сзади за талию и придерживая за нежные руки, качающие ребенка.

— Смирись. Мне безумно нравится имя Валентин. И потом, ты в женской юбке это нечто!

— Ну вот и назвали, — усмехнулся криво Димка и посмотрел на засобиравшегося в больницу Женю. Евгений, докормив младенца, передал завошкавшегося Виталю опешившему Юрке. Дмитрий оглядел всех присутствующих и осторожно переспросил.

— Мне с тобой?

— Лучше, не стоит... — вздохнул Женя тяжело.

Конечно, Сашка себя лучше чувствовала и намного, ее даже перевели в реабилитационное отделение. Но если физически она практически восстановилась, то психологически совершенно нет.  
Женя собрал целую сумку необходимых вещей, в том числе книги, краски, цветные мелки пастели и бумагу. Саша изъявила желание порисовать, и Женя за него ухватился всей душой, как за спасительную соломинку. Тем более сестренка пропустила довольно много, но благодаря ее подружке Свете, Женя нес сестренке все, что задали для Александры Рады ее заботливые педагоги, разработав для талантливой ученицы-художницы индивидуальную программу.


	9. Выбор

Сашку Женя застал на окне, курящей.

— Вот, — он сгрудил ей на кровать все, что она просила, и подошел к сестре.

Александра сильно осунулась за последнее время, но, не смотря на все перипетии жизни, снова выглядела помолодевшей и похорошевшей. Опять, как в детстве, сильно похожей на Женю.

— Ага, — кивнула та в трансе.

Женька знал, что ей дают мягкие антидепрессанты. Юрка постарался найти через знакомых импортные, дорогие препараты.

— Как в институте? — пустили пару колец в открытую фрамугу.

— Все тебя ждут. Соскучились. Светка привет передавала от всей группы и отдельный пламенный от педагогов, — Женя оперся бедром о подоконник и стал ждать, что Сашка спросит еще.

— М-ммм... Меня через пару недель обещали выписать. Если не будет психологических взбрыков и срывов... — протянула та. — И температуры.

— Это хорошо, Саша, — поддержал ее радостно Женя.

— Наверное... Я так соскучилась по нашей квартире... Цветы без меня, наверное, все засушили, да?

Женя завис, сестра интересовалась чем угодно, но только не своими детьми.

— В общем, я Галиену всунул их, чтобы он забрал все к себе домой. Ибо, и правда, мы с Димкой самые хреновые садоводы на свете, — начал Женя, как его перебили.

— Только цветы? — Сашка вперила обжигающие глаза в брата и сжала губы.

— А от чего бы ты еще хотела избавиться? — хмуро глянул на сестру брат.

— Ты же знаешь от чего. Я выносила и родила! Как и обещала тебе. На этом все закончено! — Сашка вскипела тут же, подтверждая, что ее неуравновешенность только возрастает с каждым днем.

— Они тебе не щенки, Сашка, — теперь уже возмутился Женя, — которых можно подбросить в корзинке. Они — твои дети! И очень... миленькие. Ты просто не знаешь, насколько они хорошенькие, славненькие. Валентин такой упрямый и требовательный, а Виталя мягкий и ласковый.

— Уже имена придумали... — сплюнула Сашка в окно.

— Ну тебя же больше месяца не было, и их как-то надо было назвать, — пошел на попятную Женя, балансируя на грани очередной ссоры. Только бы Саша снова не ударилась в истерику, и не пришлось усиленно колоть успокаивающие. И явно не легкого эффекта.

— Да мне по хер, как вы их назвали! Ва-лен-тин... Навевает грустные воспоминания. Наверняка Галиен придумал в отместку мне! — прорычали, скрепя челюстями.

Женя просто промолчал, а что тут скажешь, ибо при имени «Галиен» Сашка совсем становилась неуправляемой. 

— Ты мне сигареты купил? — поменяли резко тему. — Надеюсь, теперь курить можно? Во мне уже нет чужого балласта!

Женька молча кивнул на кровать, где валялся целый блок любимых дамских сигарет Сашки с ментолом. Та криво усмехнулась, но сучиться дальше не стала, слезла с окна и стала разбирать художественные принадлежности, любовно оглаживая листы бумаги и перебирая мелки пастели. Рада любила рисовать с детства, и ее успокаивал даже сам процесс, когда робкие штрихи переходили затем в уверенные линии, полутона знакомо ложились на предметы, давая так необходимый объем и перспективу. И Женя мечтал о том, что любимое занятие ей поможет прийти в себя и начать жить по-новому.

 

Дома был настоящий бедлам. Близняшки без своей «мамочки» снова качали права, причем на совершенно пустом месте. А к их процессу утрамбовки подключился возбужденный и радостный донельзя дед. Олег Сергеевич не вытерпел и, так как Юрка не принес в подоле домой, сам приехал знакомиться со своими внучатами.

— Ну, вот и мамочка вернулась! Успокаивайтесь, а? А то я окончательно оглохну, — Димка всучил вошедшему в дом Жене ретивого Валентина, и тот тут же заглох. Виталя всхлипнул для проформы еще пару раз и тоже перестал орать, удивленно уставясь мутным взором на чужое, склонившееся над ним лицо деда.

— С ума сошел? Я еще руки не мыл и не переоделся после больницы и автобуса, — Женя отдал Вальку обратно, и тот тут же взбухнул на несправедливость жизни младенцев, неравные права, подрывая на забастовку своего братишку по новому кругу.

— Однако, — ухмыльнулся Олег Сергеевич, смотря, как оперативно исчезает в сторону ванной комнаты Женя и уже выходит из нее в домашних штанах и футболке.

— Ладно, давайте их мне. Дам отдохнуть вашим бедным контуженным ушам, — Женя забрал Валентина и, улегшись на вечно расправленный в последнее время диван, положил ребеночка рядом. Валька пискнул и стал радостно болтать в воздухе ножками и ручками, прислушиваясь к знакомому голосу Жени, показывая всем окружающим свой маленький писюн. Детишек в памперсах не держали, одевая их только тогда, когда шли на улицу гулять. Олег Сергеевич определил хныкающего до сих пор Виталю рядом с игриво гугукающим о чем-то своем Валентином и прилег с другой стороны от Жени.

— Как Саша?

— Стабильно... — ответил Женя, давая ухватиться за свой палец Вальке. Младенец ухватился цепко, пуская от усердия пузыри.

— Они только при тебе такие спокойные? — поменяли болезненную тему, видя, что Женя расстроен, и детишки снова начинают подхныкивать в тон испорченному настроению своей «мамочки». — А я парням не поверил.

— Не знаю, не обращал особого внимания... Мне кажется... они всегда такие покладистые, — пожал Женя рассеянно плечами, совершенно думая о другом. Он до сих пор мысленно был в больнице, рядом с Сашей и, откровенно говоря, не знал, чем ей помочь еще.

— Ну, пока я был тут, все два часа, детки орали как резанные, — Олег Сергеевич посмотрел на взмыленных Юрку, Галиена и Димку. Женя отсутствовал часа три, и младенцы укатали всех троих «папаш» вместе взятых. Впрочем, и у счастливого деда голова шла кругом от всех этих требовательных криков: "вернуть сбежавшую мамашу обратно домой".

— Женьку не переубедишь, — усмехнулся криво Димка, радуясь наступившей тишине. — Он нам все равно не верит, а ведь эти засранцы даже без него не жрут.

— Вы их что, еще не кормили? — возмутился Женя, придя тут же в себя и хмуро смотря на своих проштрафившихся мужчин.

— Пытались, вот честное слово, — стал оправдываться Димка за всех. — Они даже Тамарку не слушают. Два глоточка каждый сделал, и началось!

Юрка с Галиеном, сталкиваясь, просто подорвались на кухню и уже через пару минут принесли готовую смесь.

— Тамара сбежала? Да? — вздохнул тяжело Женя и, забрав одну из бутылочек, взял на руки Валентина.

— Практически через час песнопений, — хмыкнул Галиен.

— А можно я? — обрадовался Олег Сергеевич и умело взял второго малыша. — Эх, тряхнем стариной! Ваша мамка не шибко с вами возилась, вот и приходилось мне, — подмигнули своим сынишкам хитрыми глазами.

— А что? У вас неплохо выходит, — Женя удивился, у деда получалось намного лучше, чем у Юрки или Галя вместе взятых, практически как и у него самого.

— Женя... Я тут подумал, может к нам детишек перевезти? Я днем все равно дома. А тебе ведь и на учебу пора выходить? Ты много пропустил? — поинтересовался Олег Сергеевич осторожно у замученного Жени.

— Да не сильно, Дима мне домашку все время носит и контрольные. Педагоги у нас замечательные, пошли мне на встречу. Даже академ дали. Простите... но я хочу, чтобы Саша все-таки, когда вернется домой, застала детишек здесь... — Женька совсем потух, вспоминая холодность сестры и откровенно поганое отношение к своим сынишкам.

— Да кто ж против-то? Просто, хотя бы на время. Ты ж совсем качаешься от ветра. Наверняка ночью не спишь совсем!

— Простите... но пока... нет... Саша придет домой, тогда решим, — закрыл Женя больной вопрос, укладывая сначала одного малыша в кроватку, а потом забирая у деда другого. Детки практически тут же уснули, сытые и довольные.  
Для них их любимая мамочка была уже дома. Хотя у нее и не было той самой заветной груди для любого младенца.

 

Сашку выписали через недели две. Женя забрал ее из больницы и на такси привез домой.  
Дева вошла в квартиру и, увидев двух музыкантов с подросшими младенцами на руках, застыла как каменная статуя. А потом, заорав:

— Не хочу! А-ааа! 

Осела в глубоком обмороке на руках Женьки.  
Дети закричали сразу в две глотки, заходясь в младенческой истерике.

— Дима, возьми ее! — Женя поднял Сашку на руки и, передав другу, забрал на руки малышей. — Уложи Сашку... и... пригляди за ней.

— Ты чего задумал? — Дима удивленно воззрился на решительно настроенного Евгения. Хотя Юрка и Галиен, коротко переглянувшись, поняли сразу своего мужчину.

Пришло время, и маленькие близняшки меняли место своей дислокации, отправляясь в их родовой особняк. Они в четыре руки разобрали кроватку, собрали вещи. И через полчаса Женя, его мужчины и детишки Саши покинули квартиру Рада начинать новую жизнь.

Олег Сергеевич принял их озадаченно, но, увидев серое лицо Жени, расспрашивать не стал. Только с великой радостью распахнул двери настежь и предложил большую гостиную комнату — самую теплую и светлую — превратить в детскую для его разлюбезных двух внучат.

 

— Как Женя? — Олег Сергеевич готовил суп на кухне и смотрел на осунувшегося Юрку.

— Уснул... Сашка совсем его измотала.

— Быстрее вы с Галиеном и близняшки, — хмыкнули в ответ.

— А мы-то с чего?

— С того самого, вот не поверю, что вы отлипли от его сладкой попки, — помешали поварешкой.

— Нет конечно! С ума сошел? Времени сейчас, конечно, меньше с появлением малышей. Но... — замялся Юра, розовея ушами.

— Но... — передразнили старшего сына, прицыкнув игривым языком. — Женя все равно вас обоих обслуживает. Стойкий. И детки на нем и вы — два бугая!

Из детской вышел потягивающийся Галиен, он прилег рядом с Женькой, но когда тот вырубился у него в объятьях, понял, что либо уйдет на кухню за Юркой, либо трахнет любимого, разбудив — третьего не дано.

— Юра, когда на гастроли?

— Через пару дней надо бы... А тут такое... Как вас оставишь? — замялся старший скрипач.

— Нормально. Малыши уже подросли, да и у меня отпуск, — усмехнулся отец обеспокоенным сыновьям. — Да и Жене полегче будет, один член все ж таки его по ночам будет полировать, а не сразу два. Так что вали зарабатывать деньги, молодой папашка. А мы тут как-нибудь совладаем с твоим буйным приплодом!

 

И жизнь потекла своим чередом...  
Юрка укатил со своим струнным оркестром в Англию на неделю. Галиен готовился к летним экзаменам. Женька появился наконец-то в своем политехе, он пока не мог вернуться в свой дом к сестре, так как был на нее крайне зол и занят младенцами после учебы. Но Димка его успокаивал ежедневными рассказами о Сашке. А детишки росли, обласканные любовью и нежностью всех окружающих их мужчин.  
Так и продолжалось пока не появился первый тревожный звонок.

Димка пришел в дом к Галиену поздно вечером с красными глазами и отсутствующим выражением лица.

— Что-то... с Сашей? — Женька, когда его встретил на крыльце, чуть сам не упал в обморок от волнения.

— Нет... что-то со мной! — вытерли тыльной рукой кривой рот и оставили след крови на щеке, размазав со своих сбитых казанков.

— Кого это ты так?

— Помнишь того уебка, друга твоего Галиена... так вот, его...

Женька никак не мог вспомнить какого «друга», а потом догнал... Данилу.

— Данилу? — озвучил он свою бредовую мысль.

— Ага, снял прямо с Сашки, у вас в гостиной за голую поджарую жопу, — сплюнул Димка на крыльцо с кровью. — А потом спустил с лестницы в чем мать родила. Вернее, мы с ним на ней подрались, скатившись кубарем вниз. Он еще тот бугай!

— В чем мать родила... Погоди... с Саши? — ничего не мог понять Женька от этого наплыва информации, а потом ужаснулся. — Он что ее... насиловал?! 

— Да с чего бы. Трахал... В гандонах не насилуют.

Женя своей упругой попкой сполз на крыльцо, закрыл устало глаза, чувствуя, что Димка опускается зеркально ему следом.

— Зачем ей этот... Данила...

— А я почем знаю? Я когда вернулся помятым, она голяком курила у распахнутого окна. Прикинь: сидит совершенно обнаженная в окне перед всеми и смолит. А на все мои фи заявила, что она трахается в гандонах. И что я не ее родной брат. А потом послала... — Димка всхлипнул и положил свою кудлатую голову к себе на колени, подтянув ноги к себе руками. — И за что мне все это? Вся эта чертова любовь!

Женька потянулся к его взлохмоченным темным космам и, запустив в них руку, нежно погладил. В отличие от Галиена и Юрки, у Димки волосы были с коричневым оттенком глубокого темного шоколада. И очень мягкими.

— Только вот жалости не надо, Рада. И без тебя тошно.

Тонкую руку убрали и, вытерев слезы с соплями, уставились на замершего рядом с ними Галиена. У скрипача на голове было конкретное гнездо, одежда помята и даже подрана, и сам он был зол как черт.

— Жека, Сашка спуталась с Данилой! — прорычали яростным зверем.

— Я в курсе, — Женя воззрился на своего младшего музыканта. — А ты откуда... такой?

— Этот уебок с дуру приперся ко мне на дополнительную репетицию права качать, мол, уйми друга своего благоверного. Он, видите ли, ему с Александрой Радой трахаться мешает. И я ему вломил прямо на сцене, а затем в оркестровой яме — мы туда свалились, сцепившись, — а потом узрел сжавшегося в комок Димку. — Дима?! О?! Ты здесь, а чего в дом не проходишь?

Дима смотрел на Галиена как на седьмое чудо света. Ведь он сам сюда прибежал, чтобы наехать на него от навалившегося отчаянья, дабы тот приструнил своего друга. А оказалось, Галиен разобрался и без него. И как! Как нормальный мужик.

— Я только... подошел... и уже ухожу... — начал тот, заминаясь.

Но Галь потащил его за руку в прихожую, подхватывая другой рукой тонкую талию замершего Женьки.

— Как Валька и Виталька?

— Уснули. Вымотав Олега Сергеевича досуха, — охнул тот на нежный жимок своей ягодицы.

— Это хорошо. Юрка через час дома будет, — чмокнули радостно в щечку Женю и, отпустив, стали стягивать с себя ветровку.

— Тем более... тогда я точно ухожу... — начал снова Димка, как его перебили.

— Куда? Домой? Где твоя разлюбимая Саша сходит с ума? Я, конечно, Даниле башкой хорошо стену отрихтовал по барабанам, но у него голова чугунная. И я не удивлюсь, что он этой же ночью припрется к Сашке обратно. Что, снова полезешь в драку из-за взбесившейся пизды Александры? Или будешь слушать их страстные песнопения у себя под боком?

— Ты! Не говори так о Саше! — подорвался на него с кулаками Димка, но Галиен с силой сжал его руки на запястьях, а потом тихо прошептал и, как ни странно, успокаивающим, нежным голосом.

— Дима, я не хотел тебя обидеть и унизить твои святые чувства. Но ты же не знаешь! Сашка сама к Даниле подошла сегодня. Понимаешь? Сама! Каким бы этот идиот говнюком не был, но он силком никого к себе в постель не заваливает. На него девки сами обычно вешаются.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Тебе этот ебаль сказку рассказал? — Димка прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь унять брызнувшие из глаз слезы и отчаянно болящее сердце.

— Не совсем... — Галиен отпустил осторожно руки Димы и отодвинулся, садясь на пуфик у двери и сдергивая со своих стройных ног дорогущие ботинки.

— Он сказал, а потом пара ребят подтвердила... Уже после нашей с ним громкой драки. Саша — она к нему на перемене зашла и при всей Данилиной подгруппе предложила ему перепихнуться. А мне никто не сказал, так как побоялись, что я Данилу убью на месте. Ведь все до сих пор считают в институте, что Рада родила от меня.

Галиен устало вытянул ноги и перекрыл ими мастерски выход из дома, а потом продолжил:

— Так что переночуешь сегодня у нас. Комната свободная есть, правда, рядом с детской. Но это для тебя лучше, я думаю, нежели быть дома.

Димка посмотрел на расслабленного парня, который отрезал ему отступление своей расслабленной тушкой, и нехотя кивнул.

— Хорошо...

— Вот и славно! Айда накрывать на стол, я с утра ничего не жрал. Да и Юрка наверняка примчится голодным, — тут же подорвался хитрый Галиен. 

Юра ворвался через полчаса, он тут же прижал к себе оробевшего Женечку, подхватил на руки и зацеловал в засос.

— Дай своему парню хоть пожрать, — Олег Сергеевич ухмыльнулся от камина, а потом кивнул на сидящего за столом Димку. — Ладно, вы меня никогда не стеснялись, так хоть гостя в краску не вгоняйте. До ночи потерпите!

— Вау, Димка, привет! — Юрка чмокнул Женю в висок и, поставив на ноги, протянул для дружественного жимка свою руку Димке. Тот вяло пожал ладонь с длинными пальцами, а потом уткнулся автоматом к себе в тарелку. — Что случилось?

Юра понял как-то все сразу по больному Диминому взгляду, помятым казанкам, побитой физиамордии Галиена и серому лицу Жени.

— Саша?! Неужели Александра... загуляла... — а потом, смотря, как Галиен садится спокойно под Димкин бок, с облегчением вздохнул. — Ну хоть вы друг с другом не подрались, и то сахар. И кому сегодня так не повезло?

— Даниле, — буркнул Галиен.

— Прости, Дима, извини, Женя... Я, как бы там ни было, конечно, благодарен Александре за своих детей. Но ваша Сашка полная идиотка. Спутаться с этим ловеласом, — и утянул к себе на колени Женю, зарываясь носом ему в светлую макушку волос.

— А то я не знаю, — ухмыльнулся Галиен, но, увидев, как вздрогнул от этих слов Дима, накрыл его ладонь своей. — Дима, извини.

— А что я... я ничего... просто... все осточертело... вот и все... простите, парни... но я... — Димка замигал резко глазами, спрятав их за отросшую челку.

— Так, мальчики, я в детскую! Вы тут, это... не торопитесь, можете хоть до утра зависнуть. За детками я присмотрю, — Олег Сергеевич, прихватил тарелку с фруктами, бокал вина и благоразумно исчез.

— Дим, — Женя снял с себя горячие руки Юрки и, встав с колен своего старшего мужчины, плавно обогнул край стола, а затем присел с другой стороны от своего друга, накрыв зеркально Галиену, своей рукой ладонь Димы.

— Рада! Хоть ты не лезь ко мне со своей жалостью! Ты просто не представляешь, как похож на свою сестру. Всегда был на нее похож... и сейчас, и в детстве... — Дима задергался, пытаясь вырвать свою руку из Жениной, но тот не дал.

— Дима, посмотри мне в глаза, — заупрямился Женя.

— Не могу, — уперто. 

— Это еще почему? — удивленно вздернули бровь.

— Тогда я просто... не смогу устоять. У вас такие похожие глаза... — Димка поднял-таки свой взор на замершего Женю и утонул в зелени его внимательных очей. — Но все же... разные... совершенно... Ты же знаешь, я вас никогда не путал. Никогда в своей жизни, — Диму затрясло, а когда Женя прижал его нежно к себе, прорвало. — Что ты творишь?

— Обнимаю.

— При своих... мужчинах... тогда я точно труп, — попытались нервно рассмеяться и осторожно подняли свой взор на улыбающегося ему через весь стол Юрку, а когда скосили взгляд на Галиена, то поняли, что тот совершенно и не думает завязывать с ним драку.

— Ты и так труп, дурачок! Я давно не вижу твоих живых глаз, ты превратился в тень умершего отца Гамлета. И все из-за моей любимой дурехи сестрицы, — Женя стал ласково скользить по спине дрожащего Димки своими пальчиками. А потом прошептал. — Когда ты был в последний раз с девушкой?

— Не помню, давно... — начал тот тупо соображая, вдруг осознав, что Женя осторожно целует его напряженную шею.

— Зато я помню — полтора года назад. Была пьянка в стрелковом клубе после хорошо проведенных стрельбищ, и ты, сильно выпимши, трахался в одном из закутков со своей фанаткой. При этом жаловался ей, что Сашка Рада тебя не любит. А на утро еще и удивлялся: с чего у тебя так башка трещит, и почему трахнутая тобой Маринка не хочет с тобой совершенно разговаривать.

— Я тогда... впрочем... мы все тогда были в дупель пьяными, — Димку затрясло оттого, что Женя стал расстегивать его рубашку. — Рада, что ты удумал? Я в курсе, что у тебя нет пизды!

— А в пизде ли дело? А, Дима? Ты совершенно прав... Ты любишь Раду, я тоже Рада!

— Мужики, ик! Снимите его с меня! Пока... — забарахтался Димка под нахально оседлавшим его Женей и со страхом глянул на обоих скрипачей.

— Я не могу отказать своему любимому. Тем более в его тайных желаниях, — помахал Юрка через стол своей узкой ладонью, пригубляя бокал с вином. И основательно располагаясь в кресле, словно готовясь посмотреть интереснейший спектакль. 

— И я пас, — хмыкнул Галиен ехидно под боком. — Знаешь, Дима... Я почему-то в последнее время перестал тебя ревновать к Женьке. И к чему бы это?

— По-мо-ги-те! — Дима осел под натиском сексуально настроенного Евгения, понимая, что у него на этого засранца конкретный стояк.

— Все хорошо... Расслабься и просто отпусти все: горести, невзгоды. Пошли все к чертовой матери хотя бы сегодня.

Женя вжикнул замком ширинки друга и, выпустив налитый член Димы, улыбнулся проказливо тому в лицо. 

— Ни о чем не думай и ничего не бойся, прикрой глаза. Да, так!

Он приспустил себе штанишки только с молочной попки, старательно спереди прикрывая ими свой стояк и поджавшиеся вверх яички и, приподнявшись над бедами Димки, завел его член за себя, вжавшись сильнее в прокаченный, резко вспотевший торс друга. 

— Галь, помоги мне... — попросил Женя сидящего под боком Галиена и усмехнулся круглым Димкиным глазам.

Когда Димка увидел, как Юрка перебросил специальную смазку Галю, его коричневые очи просто оквадратились. И почувствовал с ужасом, как этот чертов ворон с совершенно золотыми глазами одной рукой ласкает ему член, размазывая лубрикант щедро по толстому древку. А второй, свободной, готовит попку возбужденному Женьке.  
Но Евгений, охнув на ласку простаты внутри себя, зажал Димкино лицо в своих тонких руках, не давая слишком долго рассматривать манипуляции Галя, а потом отчаянно завладел губами Димы. Тот сначала пытался избежать поцелуя, сжимая челюсти. Но когда почувствовал, как его член скользнул в мягкое, обволакивающее горячим, сладкое естество, охнул. И тут же Женя оказался своим требовательным языком в его открытом от удивления и страсти рте.  
Женькина инициатива и напористость уже через пару минут дала свои желанные плоды. Димка вовсю стал отвечать на его жаркие поцелуи и сам уже подкидывал его жадную попку своими крепкими бедрами.   
Минута, две, три...  
У Димки был долгий пост, а Рада был слишком искушен, развратен и сексуален.  
Спасибо двум любовникам-скрипачам, те его старательно поднатаскали особенно за последние полгода.  
Брюнет задрожал особой дрожью на следующем прыжке стройных бедер и излился вовнутрь яростно работающей задницы, чувствуя, как Женя, вздрагивая, обнимает его за плечи, и, охая, сам оседает в волнах нахлынувшего возбуждения.

— Ну, вот и хорошо. Коль ты не угоден Сашке — я забираю тебя себе, — хмыкнул он хитро и снова завладел отпыхивающимся ртом Димы. Тот вначале вяло отвечал, а потом, догнав, что он только что сотворил и, главное, с кем из близнецов, забрыкался под развязным Женькой.

— Галь, Юрка, он же меня оттрахал! Прямо при вас! Неужели вам все равно? — попытались хоть немного отодвинуть потного и липкого Женю от себя. 

Тот кончил прямо себе в штаны, и теперь его липкая сперма тонкими струйками скатывалась по Женькиной внутренней стороне бедер на Димкин яростно дышащий живот.

— Вообще-то нет... конечно... — Галь притянул к себе Женьку за шею и страстно поцеловал. — Уж прости, Димка, но я тебя стал воспринимать как своего родного брата. Посему, если Женя тебя хочет, я не против.

— Угу. И я тоже. Все для нашей любимой девочки, — кивнул Юрка, а потом рывком отодвинул низкий стол в сторону, дабы не мешал.

Он встал на колени, перед оголенной попкой Жени и, нагнувшись, попробовал семя Димки, что вытекало из красной любимой дырочки, ибо Димкин член, опав, выскользнул из нее и все еще дергался, сливая последние капли.

— Хм-ммм, соленый... Мне нравится!

А потом, прижавшись спиной к потной Жениной пояснице, прошептал:

— Хочу тебя!

— Да-ааа! — прогнулся Женя, развратно принимая более длинный и толстый член в себя до конца.

— Полный кайф! Димка, спасибо, что подготовил моего любимого. А то я очень сильно скучал. И член у меня не мелкий, а по смазочке, да по твоей сперме... Просто улет!

Женя же снова попытался поцеловать зажатого под ним Димку. Тот чувствовал настойчивые толчки Юрки, что передавались ему через Женьку, видел полный похоти взор Жени. И вдруг осознал, что человек, которого он любит и всегда любил... сидит прямо на нем.  
Дело не в члене. И не в наличии пизды, это точно. Как сказал ему только недавно Женя.  
Димка потянулся рукой между их животами и дернул смятые домашние штаны Женьки вниз по бедрам насколько это возможно при широко разведенных коленях, пытаясь оголить его набухшее вновь хозяйство.

— Там нет пизды, — заметили ехидные зеленые глаза, посмотрев сверху вниз.

— Знаю. Я вас никогда не путал с сестрой... и потом, у тебя славный член и прелестные яички. И я хочу увидеть... как ты кончишь.

Покраснел Димка ушами и даже не удивился, как два скрипача с великой радостью в четыре руки сдергивают с Женьки ненужные промокшие от спермы насквозь штаны.

Евгений умудрялся их удовлетворять то попеременке, то всех сразу, не уставая, словно заведенный. Лаская, руками, ртом и параллельно подставляясь задницей под одного из них. И Димка словно во сне, смотря, как Раду ебут его скрипачи, сам отдавался лившейся на его нежности со стороны Жени. Пока Юрка не остановил весь этот Содом на четверых.

— Перерыв, мужики, айда в джакузи! 

Старший забрал на руки измазанного в их общей сперме Женю и понес по ступеням на второй этаж.

— Дим, идем, — Галиен сыто потянулся под боком.

— А, что? — вышел тот из транса.

— Пойдем, Женя восстанавливается быстро. Через час можно продолжить. Но Юрка прав, Женечке нужно немного отдохнуть. Теперь у него нас трое. А зад у него все же один на всех, — скрипач взлохматил свое воронье гнездо на голове и, не одеваясь, отправился следом за исчезнувшей парой, а потом оглянулся на замершего Димку. — Чего застрял? А то Евгений тебя потеряет.

И Димке ничего не оставалось, как пойти за этой поджарой молочной попкой, отмечая автоматом, что у Галя она очень даже ничего.  
«Интересно, а он бывает снизу?» — подумал Дима и ужаснулся своим поголубевшим в раз думам. — «Черт, он же не Рада, в конце концов. Это все из-за долгого воздержания, эмоций, близости Жени и скотского поведения Сашки. Точно недоперетрах! И буйство юношеских гормонов!» — успокоили себя витиеватым диагнозом, нагоняя Галиена у самой ванной комнаты и вваливаясь туда с ним вместе.

Женька дремал у Юрки на груди, а тот сидел в настоящем мини-бассейне и регулировал наливающуюся в него теплую воду.   
Примерно с час сидели все в горячей ванне, расслабляясь под струями гидромассажа, непринужденно болтая сразу обо всем и ни о чем. Дима удивленно замечал, что братья очень нежно относятся друг другу и даже невзначай целуются между собой. Ну а то, как они практически не дышат на свою любимую принцессу и вовсе впечатляло.

После джакузи переместились на огромную кровать к Юрке. Где братья снова устроили потрахушки с посвежевшим Женей. Но когда тот принял сперму обоих скрипачей в себя и потянулся к Димке, Дима попытался остановить серьезно настроенного утрахать его до полного апгрейда мозгов Раду.

— Женя, ты же устал поди.

— Нет... Я хочу тебя, — уперто двигаясь в сторону опешившего Димки.

— Может... э... утром? — попытались сторговаться.

— И утром тоже! Вот кончишь со мной еще разок и отстану, — залезли сверху и сразу наделись на каменный стояк своей открытой, хлюпающей их смешанной спермой попкой.

Димка охнул. Как бы он не пытался отрицать, но такой Женька, который вел себя с ним и музыкантами как последняя блядь, его очень даже заводил. Еще пару минут назад у Димки не было стояка и он даже по-философски и можно сказать с какой-то отрешенностью и усталостью смотрел, как Раду полируют одновременно и в попку, и в жадный ротик. Как Женька, извиваясь, стонет, принимая в себя сразу два члена, и сливает от этого действа прямо на кровать. Но вот шепот Женьки, его взгляд блядливых глаз — и Димка готов!

Женька скачет как заведенный на его члене сам и ожесточенно выбивает из Димки яркий оргазм, разделяя его со своим. Когда они забываются в неге оба, обнимаясь мокрыми утомленными телами, то Галиен уже сопит на краю кровати и видит десятый сон, уткнувшись в мягкую подушку своим острым носом. Но только не Юрка, тот изголодался и хочет еще.

— Ложись к Гальке под бок. У тебя уже глаза закрываются, и ты спишь на ходу, — Женя снялся осторожно с опадающего члена Димки и чмокнул его в потный висок, словно контрольным выстрелом пристрелил.

— А ты?

Но и так все ясно без слов, хотя Женя шепотом подтвердил:

— Я к Юре... Он хочет еще, ведь неделю дома не был. Так что у нас с ним еще пара раундов. Но ты не бойся, мы уйдем в комнату Галя. Так что никто не будет вам мешать спать.

Юрка еле дождался Женю, уцеловал, поднял на руки и, пожелав Димке спокойной ночи, унес в темноту.  
А Димку накрыло усталостью так, что он даже не заметил, как провалился в сон, подкатившись под бок похрапывающего Галиена.

 

— Ты красивый.

Димка распахнул шоколад глаз и уставился в золотые напротив.

— Может, отпустишь? Мне нужно в туалет, — усмехнулись, издеваясь, и Димка понял, что он сжимает тонкого Галиена за талию. И не просто сжимает, а по-собственнически прижимает к себе.

— Ой, прости, я не хотел! — пискнул тот, откатываясь.

— Ага, я так и понял, особенно по тому, как ты тыкался в меня своими губами. И все-таки я не пойму Сашку. Ты, и правда, очень красивый! Ладный, и фигура у тебя, как у античного божества, и личико. У меня вот никогда такого прокаченного пресса не было, как я не пытался. И чего ей только не хватало?

— Да с чего ты взял, что я красивый? — замялся Димка, тупо снова уставясь в поджарую попку парня, что элегантно раскрывал шторы и распахивал фрамуги, дабы проветрить спальню. Ибо безумно пахло сексом: этакой смесью мужского пота, мускуса и спермы. И это сильно раздражало, заставляя снова желать.

— Это даже Юрка сразу заметил, когда мы к вам на стрельбища приходили. Помнишь, тогда, в первый раз? Да и в институте многие девушки спрашивали у меня и у Сашки, кто тот парень на второй работе, на фоне которого был изображен Женька, — пояснили, а потом, перехватив задумчивый взгляд карих глаз на своей попе, усмехнулись. — Что, думаешь, трахаюсь я снизу или нет? — поймали развратные Димкины мысли и, видя, как тот становиться свекольным, добили. — Запомни. Я для тебя только сверху, засранец! Если я разрешил тебе трахать Женьку, то это еще не значит, что я лягу под тебя сам, — и, хищно оскалившись, королем удалились до туалета.

— Трахать... Галиена... — Димка с обреченным вздохом откинулся на подушки. — У меня полное размягчение мозгов после последних ебнутых суток. Интересно и где зависли Женька с Юркой? 

Отвлекся он на этот вопрос и пошел искать исчезнувших парней.  
Даже при подходе к одной из комнат, было понятно где именно, а так же чем занимаются эти двое. Димка прислушался к страстным охам и ахам Женьки, самцовому рыку Юрки и потащился в ванную комнату, где натолкнулся на уже помывшегося Галиена. У Димки был стояк, а Галь, стоявший обнаженным посреди ванной с влажными прилизанными волосами, был слишком прекрасен, даже очень.

— Надеюсь, это не на меня? — съязвил он, тыкая в чужой стояк напротив.

— Нет, на песнопения Жени. Они, видно, всю ночь прозажигали с Юркой на пару, — отскочили от Галиена, как от жгучей крапивы.

— Хм-ммм, тогда иди к ним третьим, — натянули банный халат и прошли мимо к выходу из ванной.

— А ты не думаешь, что Женьке надо хотя бы немного поспать, а? — наехал на него Димка.

— Не веди себя ревнивой женушкой. Юрка не я! Он не хуже тебя над Женькой трясется. Можешь сам спросить у Рады, если не доверяешь мне. Они наверняка только проснулись перед нами. И так как Юрка до сих пор голоден, то продолжили то, что не догнали вчера, вот и все, — Галиен раздражено ушел в столовую пить кофе. 

А Димка полез под душ, где себе по-скорому отдрочил, с ужасом понимая, что даже наедине с собой представляет не прелести так давно манившей его Сашки, а сжавшиеся лысые яички Женьки под его изящным светло-розовым стоящим членом. И его хлюпающую пошлыми звуками открытую попку.

— Блять, нельзя за одну ночь из натурала сделать гея! Ведь нельзя же? — спросили у выплеснувшего на ладонь липкую вязкость своего члена и не получили должного ответа.

А когда сползли на кухню, то застали там все это ебнутое семейство. Вместе с дедом и счастливыми, угукающими на все лады внуками.  
Женя с Юрой приняли душ видно внизу, они были оба довольные и выспавшиеся, даже порозовевшие. Женька усиленно агукал, качая Валентина и кормя его с бутылочки. А Олег Сергеевич уделял все свое внимание Витальке. 

— Хм-ммм, привет гостям! — помахали Димке рукой и добили. — Что, за ночь вас, Дима, перевели ударными методами из друзей в любовники? И из истинного натурала в гея? Поздравляю!

Димка вспыхнул и затравленно посмотрел на усмехающихся молодых парней.

— Да не сверли ты их! Ничего они мне не сказали. И потом, внизу не слышно, как кувыркаются наверху. Просто по глазам твоим видно, — усмехнулся Олег Сергеевич и игриво подмигнул. — Они снова светятся жизнью. А это значит, что если тебя отвергла Саша, то принял Женя! Что ж, приветствую тебя, Дима, в нашей необычной семье. Будешь третьим папкой для Вальки и Витальки. Хотя, судя по тому, как ты возишься с младенцами, ты будешь у них на первом месте. Во всяком случае, от тебя намного больше проку, чем от моих непутевых сыновей.

И выпавшего из реалей Димку усадили за стол. Именно Галиен его дернул на себя и утащил под бок к себе на диван, а Юрка поставил свежие хрустящие тосты под нос, а потом налил Димке ароматный кофе.  
Утро начиналось в необычно семействе по-домашнему и непринужденно.  
А уже через полчаса все молодые мужчины разбежались по своим делам: кто на учебу, а кто на репетицию, оставив старика со спящими, сытыми карапузами.

— Людмила будет в шоке... Однозначно! Когда узнает, какой у нас тут необычный голубейшей воды расклад, — хмыкнул Олег Сергеевич себе под нос, покачивая кроватку с сопящими сладко во сне младенцами. — Надеюсь, хоть вы будете с нормальной ориентацией. Хотя в семействе геев... — Олег Сергеевич тяжело вздохнул себе под нос и попытался настроиться на более оптимистичный лад. — Будем надеяться на лучшее! Ага? Ну-ну, спите-спите, вам, маленькие, до полового созревания еще, слава Богу, ой как далеко.


	10. Терзания, сомнения  и протесты

Дима шел рядом с беззаботным в кои-то веки Женькой и боялся поднять на него свои виноватые глаза. Дожил...  
Он трахался со своим самым близким другом. Сестра которого...  
Черт, вот только не надо вспоминать о Сашке, только не сейчас!  
И ладно бы один на один...  
О, черт! А вот вспоминать, как Женя отдавался всем им троим, полностью, жарко и со всей своей похотью и страстью. Однозначно... было глупо.  
Член встал по стойке смирно и заныл, болезненно зажатый намертво в боксерах.  
Намекая, что он, в отличие от хозяина, претензий никаких не имеет и более чем настроен на дальнейшие развития близкородственных гейских отношений с Евгением.  
Конечно, для Женьки трахаться с парнями уже привычно. А вот ему... однозначно нет.

Вокруг них заплясали радостно парни одногруппники. Кто-то обнял по-знакомому Женьку за плечи. И Димка вдруг автоматом скинул наглую руку. Мужики застыли в непонятках, смотря на побледневшего Диму. Так раньше близкий друг Женьки себя, однозначно, не вел.

— Дмитрий, ты чего, как ревнивая женушка? — потер саднящую ладонь скинутый парень.

— Я?! А? Ничего, — отшатнулся тот от Женьки и почапал по-быстрому в район аудитории, в которой была следующая пара.

— Дима, успокойся, — рядом сел за стол нагнавший его Женя.

— Я спокоен. А ты вот, как доступная вешалка! И чего они на тебя все липнут? — пробурчали безрадостно в ответ.

— Ха-ха! Димка, а ты ведь ревнуешь. 

И когда Дима поднял свои недоуменные глаза в смеющуюся зелень, ему пояснили.

— Парни же не знают, что я сплю с мужчинами. И ведут себя как обычно. Просто ты не замечал до этого, что я часто с ними обнимаюсь, вот и все.

— И, правда... не замечал... — опустили удрученно плечи, думая о всепоглощающей заразе мужеложства.

Как пробегавшие мимо них девчонки задорно повисли... и снова на Женьке, прося объяснить им сложное решение очередной задачки.

— А вы чего к нему пристали?! 

Девицы отшатнулись от злобного взгляда всегда радостного и милого со всеми Димки и, прошептав ошарашено, что подойдут позже, благоразумно исчезли.

Димку трясло не понятно от чего. Ведь он и раньше замечал как популярен Женька. Открытый, добрый для всех, всегда безотказный. Но теперь эта безотказность его взбесила окончательно.

Зазвенел звонок, обозначающий начало пары, но Женька дернул Димку за собой и утащил за руку под взор удивленно входящего в лекционку профессора, нагло уводя парня подальше от посторонних глаз.

— Так, а теперь ты быстро объясняешь, какая муха тебя сегодня с утра укусила!

Димку зажали в подсобке под лестницей, ткнув того спиной между швабрами. И накрыли возмущенные губы своими.

— А ты догадайся сам! — тяпнули со злости за нижнюю губу Женьки, с ужасом чувствуя, что его член снова набух от обжималовок чертового Рады. 

Евгений скользнул за пояс брюк Димки и, развратно улыбнувшись, опустился на колени перед ним.

— Прекрати. Это слишком, — попытались отодвинуть наглого Женьку от себя.

Но было все впустую, ибо возбужденный член был уже зажат в руках Евгения. А когда к ловким пальчикам добавились горячие губы и умелый язык, Димка послал все свои сомнения к чертям собачьим, вдалбливаясь в жадную глотку Рады, работая усиленно бедрами. А когда Женя отодвинулся от распаленного текущего члена Димы и пригласительно повернулся к нему своей попкой, оттопырив ягодицы и блядливо прогнувшись в талии, посмотрел через плечо, оперевшись руками в стену, то у невменяемого Дмитрия просто сорвало все предохранители.

— Ты... ты... какая же ты... сволочь, Рада! — Димка глянул на свой ноющий стояк и, продвинувшись к призывно оттопыренной попке Евгения, сам стянул ему штаны. А потом одним рывком натянули на полыхающего себя. И послал весь свой разум куда подальше, яростно вдалбливаясь в своего новообретенного любовника.

— Ух-ххх, Ра-да-аааа! Ну и сука-аааа же ты... Шала-аава... А-ааааа!

 

Потом сидели прямо на полу в подсобке и смотрели на маленькое квадратное окно над их головами. Оно было из банного стекла: зеленым и искристым, как хитрые глаза Женьки, когда он выплеснулся в оргазменной дрожи на беленую стену.

— Ты меня не ревнуй к нашим в группе, они меня в «этом плане» совершенно не интересуют. Ни девки, ни парни. 

Димка тяжело вздохнул и, обняв Женьку за тонкую талию, притянул к себе.

— Сдаюсь. Ты меня сделал, Евгений Рада. И потом, я не ревную. Вот честное слово!

— Хм-ммм... И что это было за утреннее самцовое поведение? — приподняли бровь изумленно над зеленым глазом и смешливо посмотрели Димке в глаза. — Впрочем, Галь вначале также себя вел. А теперь ничего, даже с твоим существованием смирился.

— Не трави душу, — Димка приподнял попку Женьки и посадил к себе на потные бедра, расположив парня боком на своей груди. — Я умом понимаю, что тебе и двух ебливых хуев выше крыши...

— Трех, — поправил Женька Димку.

— Трех... — вздохнули обреченно. — Но то, какой ты безотказный и доступный, меня иногда совсем убивает.

— Ты считаешь меня доступным? — Женька усмехнулся и укусил Димку больно в шею, оставляя здоровенный кровоподтек.

— Ай! Чего творишь? Это было жутко больно, — охнул Димка, брыкаясь под Радой. — Я не это имел ввиду! Не то... что ты с любым трахаешься. Просто, слишком уж всем идешь на встречу. 

— Димка, запомни. Если у меня сейчас три постоянных любовника, то это не значит, что я любому постороннему позволю с собой что-то сотворить, — Женька, дернул больно своего нового любовника за вновь набухающие яйца.

— Уйя, яйца-то оставь! А? А то будет снова только два!

— Так простая истина до тебя дойдет быстрее! Я, кроме своей семьи, ни перед кем ноги не раздвину, — крутанули еще пару раз для проформы, а потом отпустили.

— А я, значит... — вдруг до Димки стало доходить через боль откручиваемых мудей. — Твоя семья?

— Ты ей всегда был, если, конечно, не заметил раньше. Причем, намного раньше, чем Юрка и Галь, — усмехнулись зелеными очами. — Конечно, я думал, что ты станешь моим шурином или деверем. Всегда путаю всю эту ебнутую терминологию. Короче... женишься на моей сестре. Но и в виде моего любовника ты тоже очень даже замечательный человек.

— У меня член меньше, чем у твоих скрипачей, — буркнули, краснея незнамо от чего.

— Не так уж и на много, он у тебя тоньше и разве что чуть короче чем у Галиена. Но тоже весьма шикарен, — успокоили Димку, а потом, обняв нежно за шею, чувственно поцеловали.

— Ну, так как? Насчет жить вчетвером? — лаская ротик Димы, стали его подтрахивать языком.

— А твоя жопа выдержит? А? — отлип Димка от страстного Женьки.

— Ага, я в последнее время стал очень похотливым, даже чересчур, — Женька снова стал поддрачивать возбужденный Димкин член, а затем, привстав над бедрами кареглазого, направил текущую головку в свой приоткрытый анус, плавным движением вбирая его налитый ствол до самого конца.

— Я это заметил... М-ммм... видно, любить Раду, ох, у меня в судьбе выбито на всех путеводных столбах, — Димка, уже не сопротивляясь, повел старающуюся круглую попку в нужном для себя темпе.

— Именно, дорогуша. Я — Рада! Ну а то, что парень, никого из посторонних особо не ебет. Тем более быть мужчиной мне безумно нравится. Особенно со всеми вами тремя, — Женька говорил все это между своими охами и вздохами, отчаянно насаживаясь на Димкин колун, пошло хлюпая своей осемененной дыркой.

— Ты так любишь, когда у тебя в попке чужой член? М-ммм? Детка, — пошло заметил Димка, заходя на сладостный свой пик вместе с Женей.

— Меня в этом долго убеждали всеми способами два самых извращенных мужика на свете. А теперь ты присоединился к ним, и потом, ваши члены мне не чужие. А свои, можно сказать родные!

Парни задрожали и излились одновременно, отчаянно цепляясь друг за дружку.

— Я польщен, Рада. Только одно меня пугает как никогда — что скажет Сашка, когда узнает, что ты меня забрал себе? — вытер Димка пот со своего лба, в подсобке стало слишком жарко и явно перестало хватать кислорода.

— Думаю... Она еще долго ничего не заметит, — Женька положил доверчиво свою взмыленную голову Димке на плечо, чмокнул влажно за ушком. — Да оно и не надо. Поймет когда-нибудь, что ты уже занят. А когда захочет тебя сделать своим — будет слишком поздно.

 

Галиен огорошил парней вечером убойным известием, что Сашка Рада подстригла волосы и покрасила их в черный, готичный цвет.

— Ей это жутко не идет, — передернули плечами и, посмотрев на притихших Женьку и Димку, добили. — И у нее роман с Данилой вовсю. Я их сегодня на крыше института застал. Прости за такие ебнутые известия, Дима... Но...

— И ежу понятно, что они там не крестиком вдвоем вышивали! Забей, Галиен, и спасибо, что позволил быть с Женей рядом. Я сделал свой выбор и, если позволите... останусь с вами... — пробормотали в ответ.

— Я не против! — махнул Юрка рукой, он уже полвечера держал Женьку на коленях, откровенно зажимая при всех. И Димка знал, что эти двое уже пару раз перепихнулись, пока принимали совместный душ. Димка же нянчился с детишками, так как Олег Сергеевич сегодня был у любовницы. Правда, утром обещал вернуться, ибо дневная вахта с младенцами так и оставалась неизменно за ним.

— Я тоже. Только если ты не будешь пускать свои слюни на мой зад, — съехидничал Галиен, и Юрка подавился слюной.

— Хрюк! — вышел пошлым и практически поросячьим. — Димка, ты что, смертник? Галь тебя за свою неприкосновенную жопу вкатает в асфальт.

— А мне он предлагал! — возмутился Женя.

Теперь Юрка и Димка уставились на Женьку практически как на небожителя.

— Быть не может, — протер глаза Юрка и глянул на братишку. — Ты это серьезно?

— С Женькой — да! А вот с тобой и с Димкой — даже не мечтайте, ни за какие коврижки, — хмыкнул тот, скалясь своими белоснежными клыками.

— Только не говори, что мне можно только потому, что у меня мелкий? И весь твой гон про то, что ты будешь счастлив, когда он у меня станет крупнее, и ты с радостью подставишься мне своей задницей... Все это лишь только слова? — вдруг догнал Евгений как-то сразу быстро и сжал свои кулачки от нахлынувшей обиды. — Ползать будешь передо мной на брюхе, а я ни за что не буду ебать твою упертую жопу, Галь!

— Да не особо и хотелось. Мне и сверху тебя распрекрасно! Твоя сладкая дырочка, словно медовые соты, малыш. Было бы предложено! Формальность я соблюл. И получил официальный отказ.

— Не-не! — вдруг полыхнули зелеными глазами и едко добили Галя его же оружием. — Я не отказываюсь быть сверху тебя, Галиен. Я просто подожду, когда мой член полностью сформируется! И вот тогда возьму все, что мне причитается, со всеми процентами.

— Так его, Женька! — рассмеялся задорно Димка.

— А ты не промах, урыл моего мелкого братишку, — поддакнул Юрка и подмигнул сигнально Галиену, пора было переходить к взрослым ночным забавам, тем более детки уснули. А трахаться хотелось всем.

— Хорошо, Женька. Я тебя подожду. Но ты не сильно спеши вырасти там. Твои маленькие муди меня очень даже заводят и возбуждают. И я думаю, что и всех остальных тоже! А, парни?

Галь подошел к сидящей на коленях его старшего брата их совместной любимой «девочке» и огладил порозовевшую скулу Женьке. Тот понял с полувзгляда настроение своих мужчин, и когда пальчики Галя коснулись его припухших от частых поцелуев губ, игриво всосал их к себе в развратный ротик. Галь тут же оголил свой набухший член и провел бархатистой головкой по старающимся губам Жени.   
Евгений простонал призывно, просто волшебно, погружая текущий ствол Галиена к себе до самого упора глотки. Это было сигналом к их совместной страстной оргии.  
Девочка была не против обслужить своих любимых мальчиков.  
И Димка, видя, как братики-скрипачи начинают трахать Женьку сразу в обе развратные дырочки. Понял... Что дневного секса с Радой ему в подсобке университета безбожно мало. Он оголил свой текущий стояк и, потирая его нежно пальчиками, стал терпеливо ждать своей очереди. И, судя по тому, что Юрка уже практически содрогался на грани, она не задержится, и он урвет свой собственный кусок от Женьки. И по обещающим взглядам, которые Женька кидал в сторону Димки, продолжая отсасывать Галиену, весьма очень даже сочный.

 

Рада крутила с Данилой недели две, обкатав все подсобки в их институте. А потом перекрасилась в ярко-красный и кинула его к черту, заявив при всех, что у него в штанах не член, а огрызок карандаша. А когда спросили с кем сравниваешь, нахально назвала фамилию Галиена. Но, не уточняя, с кем из гениальных братьев она переспала.  
Данила примчался к Галиену домой в слезах и соплях, что любит, жить без этой развратной суки не может. И, мол, помоги Сашку вернуть назад. 

— А я тебе ее как верну? — Галиен качал как раз на руках Витальку и посматривал на опасно начинающего кувякать второго близнеца.

— Но ты же с ней спал! Она наши члены перед всей группой сравнила. И заявила, что я там огрызок от карандаша! — Данила наехал на хмурого Галя и увидел, как Женька вошел в детскую комнату, неся в специальных бутылочках еду для их малышей.

— Я с Сашкой не спал, ей не с чем сравнивать, — пожал плечами скрипач, забрав одну бутылочку со смесью и устраиваясь на подлокотник кресла вместе с малышом.

Когда детки подросли, ни Юрка, ни Галь, уже не боялись их брать в свои руки. Хотя до сих пор у Димки и Олега Сергеевича получалось намного лучше управляться с детишками. Ну а Женька шел вообще вне конкуренции, заменив деткам их взбалмошную биологическую мать.

— Да и Женя подтвердит. И потом, Сашка права — ты, и правда, там не фонтан!

— Заткнись! Тогда чьи они? Они же на тебя походят, просто вылитые. И немного на Раду...

— И что? Они и на Женьку походят, но он же их не рожал, — начал Галиен, и тут Данила, вспыхнув в гневе, осел резко в другое кресло. 

— Не заговаривай мне зубы, Сашка и Женька близнецы... — а потом догнал, хватаясь за свой лоб. — Только не говорите, что они от Юрки?

— Не скажем, коль сам догадался. И вот что я тебя скажу, дружище, у моего брата член крупнее моего, — съязвил Галиен, укачивая умело младенца. — Так что ты не в выигрыше в этот раз, поверь.

— Да где ж она подобного коня найдет? Как Юрка или ты, — осунулся вдруг от понимания Данила, что Сашка ему больше не светит.

— Ну это ее проблемы, а не мои и не Женькины, — усмехнулись, качая мальчугана на руках.

— А чего с Юркой разбежались? — решил все выяснить Данила до конца.

— А они и не сбегались особо, трахнулись по пьяни и все. Правда, Юрка не отказался от своих детишек, он им дал свое отчество и фамилию. И даже Сашке жениться предлагал, — решили рассказать другу часть правды, но далеко не всю.

— Так чего ж она! — подорвался Данила с кресла, сжимая кулаки.

— Говорит, что не любит, — Галиен положил обратно малыша, давая место молчащему до сих пор Женьке уложить другого.

— Женя, а ты что скажешь? — Данила ухватился за последнюю соломинку в своей ебнутой, закрутившей его с головой любви. — Я ж ее люблю скотину. Суку гребаную! Пизду растраханную! Да я так никого не любил вообще.

— А я тут причем? — Женя высвободил свою ладонь из руки липнувшего к нему Данилы.

— Ну ты ее брат, как-никак... — не понял пофигистичного такого ответа Данила со стороны Евгения.

— И что? Думаешь, она меня хоть раз слушала в жизни? — сложили руки на груди и объяснили очень доступно втрескавшемуся в Сашку ухажеру, дав не самую лестную характеристику своей взбесившейся сестры. — Добро пожаловать в ебнутый мир моей сестрички, Данила! Не ты первый и не ты последний. Сашка до беременности-то была не сахар. Вспомни хотя бы вымышленную Валентину и то, как она столкнула нас с Галиеном.

— А я ей за это только благодарен, — вклинился без спроса Галька в монолог своей любви и тут же прикусил от зыркающих в его сторону зеленых очей свой болтливый язык.

— Так вот. Если бы она хоть немного меня слушала, я бы не играл вместо нее роль матери для Юркиных детишек. Я не жалуюсь и люблю этих малышей как своих собственных! Но для Вальки и Витали намного лучше было бы, если бы они росли рядом со своей родной мамой, а не со мной.

— Женя, ты не прав, — снова влез Галь, но теперь уже от яростного взгляда своего любимого поджал конкретно хвост.

— Галиен, не мешай, — охладили ледяным душем слов. — Мой тебе добрый совет, Данила, зря ты вляпался в это вонючее дерьмо. И мне тебя откровенно жаль. Забудь Сашку, как самый свой дурной сон, и найди более простую девчонку. Без ебнутых запросов и прибамбахов. Моя сестра тебе просто не по зубам! Я вообще крайне удивлюсь, если она вообще кому-то будет по зубам. Был один такой человек...

— И? — прошептал белый как мел Данила.

— Он отказался от нее сам. Ибо просто по-человечески устал.

Женя стал укачивать засыпающих младенцев в кроватке, а Галиен, воспользовавшись этим, утащил Данилу из детской в каминную комнату, где их встретил удивленный Димка, он только зашел в дом и еще не успел снять ветровку и разложить продукты, что купил на всю их огромную семью.

— Хм! А ты каким местом здесь? — начал Димка, как его перебил Данила.

— Это моя реплика и мой вопрос!

— Ну надо же, — усмехнулся Дима, но их противостояние умело разбил Галиен.

— Смесь купил?

— Да, как ты и просил — целую упаковку, еле допер. А еще продуктов по списку. Так что извини, но памперсы в зубах не поместились, — развели руками и переспросили. — Как малыши?

— Женя их укачивает, так что туда пока лучше не лезть. Сам же знаешь, что они с ним наедине засыпают быстрее. А памперсы Юрка закупит и весь остальной список. Мы же договорились, он на машине, так что привезет все — что по весу не дотащить.

— Если он со своим гребанным расписанием вообще успеет в магазин, — Дима таки стащил с себя ветровку, проходя в дом скрипачей, как в свой собственный, оповещая. — Я на кухню!

— Я все овощи почистил, только сварить не успел! — крикнул Галиен ему вслед и устало воззрился на квадратные выкатившиеся глаза Данилы. — Ты еще здесь? Слушай, друг. Видишь, у нас и так проблем с двумя младенцами, не продохнуть. И мне совершенно некогда вас мирить с Сашкой. Тем более это просто невозможно.

— Вы чо? Все вместе живете теперь что ли? — выдавили из себя слова, как кирпичи из жопы.

— И что в этом такого? Юрка вообще-то мой брат. А Женя — любимый человек! 

— Я не про вас, я про этого урода, — тыкнули в сторону исчезнувшей спины Димки.

— Димка — не урод, вообще-то, а близкий друг Жени. И, кроме того, он, как и ты, был влюблен по самые не балуй в Сашку Раду. И, как видишь, просто на нее забил. Правда, с удовольствием помогает нам растить Сашкиных детей.

— Вы точно все ебнулись. Пойду-ка я лучше отсюда и подальше! — подорвались ретиво к выходу и налетели уже в дверях на Юрку с ворохом пакетов в руках.

— Данила, привет! Как дела? — начал было тот, притискиваясь в узкие двери упорно боком.

— Да получше, чем у вас! — огрызнулся тот и, толкнув Юрку грубо в сторону, исчез в сумерках сада, усиленно чертыхаясь и продираясь сквозь деревья.

— Чего это он? — Юрка встретился с золотыми глазами Галиена.

— Его Сашка кинула. Прикинь, раньше только он девками раскидывался, а теперь его кинули самого. Вот и прибежал просить совета, как вернуть Раду обратно.

— Он что, камикадзе? А по Даниле и не скажешь! — а потом оглядел задумчивого Галя и попросил. — Слушай, сползай к машине, там в два раза больше осталось того, что у меня в руках. Но зато я купил все, что требовалось!

— И угораздило Данилу прийти в наш дом, когда мы делаем все основные закупки вперед на три недели, — сплюнул Галиен на крыльцо, топая в сторону их гаража. Завтра явно по всему их институту пройдет слушок о свихнувшемся семействе Галиена. И Галь даже знал того кретина, который приделает этому слуху ноги и крылья.

 

Они все как-то умудрились даже сдать экзамены, в том числе даже Саша. И теперь вышли в летние деньки своей запутанной жизни. Но у Александры был запланированный пленер, у Галиена необходимые концерты, в том числе совместные с Юркой. А у Димки с Женькой летние стрельбища.

Вечером к чуть успокоившемуся семейству Юрки и Галиена примчалась Светка вместе с издерганным Данилой. Некогда шикарный блондин, благодаря взбрыкам Сашки, окончательно сдал. И теперь походил на издерганного, блеклого, уставшего парня.  
Женя открыл гостям двери и удивленно воззрился на запыхавшихся.

— Женя?! Господи, как же ты все же на Сашку похож! — Света всплеснула руками, но ее игривый настрой быстро завернул Данила, отдернув резко за руку.

— Мы пришли не за этим, идиотка, и потом. Ты разве забыла? Женька — гей! — выдал хмурый блондин.

— И чего это вас привело в дом гея? — Женька сузил по-недоброму глаза и сложил руки на груди. — Тем более так поздно.

— Я это сказал, чтобы Светка не тратила лишнее время на пустые заигрывания с тобой. И не более того, — отмахнулся на Женькины надувательства Данила, а потом тяжело вздохнул. — Сашка связалась с плохой компанией.

— А я тут причем? — поднял свою тонкую бровь Женя.

— Женечка... Это четвертый курс, и в той компашке распространяют наркоту, — запричитала Светлана. — Я Сашу пыталась отговорить, но на меня она только отмахнулась. Даже нарычала, что я не хочу идти с ней!

— А меня послали матом и звезданули по яйцам. Но ты же понимаешь — если ее посадят на иглу, то это будет полный пиздец! А она же твоя сестра, — Данила сжал кулаки и уставился на подошедших к ним на шум Димку и Олега Сергеевича.

— Олег Сергеевич... — замялся Женя перед стариком, он до сих пор робел перед отцом своих любимых музыкантов. Хотя тот уже несколько раз называл Женю своим сынишкой и принял любовные отношения парней.

— Мы все слышали, — Димка напрягся, словно натянутая тетива лука. Только скажи, и полетит стрела, но он ждал решения Евгения. Только его.

— Что думаешь делать, сынок? — Олег Сергеевич приобнял Женькины плечи и пожал, как бы давая понять юноше, что он поддержит любое решение Рады.

— Надо ее вытаскивать оттуда! Но...

Галиена и Юрки не было дома, они были в отъезде в соседнем городке на концерте.  
Женя глянул на Димку и увидел его согласный кивок.

— Я с тобой. Один ты с ней не справишься!

— И мы с вами! — Данила сжал ладонь Светы.

— Бегите, ребятки! Я за детишками присмотрю, — Олег Сергеевич снял свою руку с Жениных плеч и легонько подтолкнул в спину на выход. — Она все же мама Вали и Витали.

Женька смахнул набежавшие слезы из глаз и сорвался тут же на быстрый бег.  
Димка чуть отстал, выслушивая Данилу на бегу куда мчаться. Музыкант не выдерживал их темп, что уж говорить о мягкотелой Светке. Но как только Данила выдал всю информацию, в три прыжка догнал летящего, словно птица, Раду.

— Эти говнюки зависают в старых мастерских за недавно выстроенным концертным залом! Ты знаешь где это?

Женька знал, они как-то с Галиеном в них трахались. После того, как юный математик побывал на его семестровом концерте. Предприимчивый, одержимый его задницей, скрипач затащил его как раз туда. Вообще этот пристрой давно пытались снести, но кто-то заикнулся, что здание старое, и представляет историческую ценность. И его снос завис, инспекции сменялись одна другой, и никто не знал, что с ним делать. И убрать нельзя, и денег таких нет, чтобы провести полную реконструкцию.

Уже на полете было слышно, что вечеринка у подонков удалась.  
Тяжелый немецкий рок ударял по барабанным перепонкам, и те, кто выполз на улицу в невменяемом состоянии, сосались друг с другом, были явно не под легким кайфом наркоты. Парни перепрыгнули через пару целующихся друг с другом мужиков и ворвались в аварийное здание. В центральной комнате, где происходила основная оргия. В центре из старых мольбертов и колотых гипсовых скульптур был создан своеобразный помост, на котором обнаженная сверху до талии Сашка танцевала с еще одной такой же невменяемой девицей и, потираясь о ее голые титьки своими, страстно целовалась.

Женька ее сначала не узнал, да и Димка тоже. В последнее время Дмитрий был редко дома и даже когда приходил на территорию к Александре, как раньше, по любому поводу не вторгался. Тамара просекла сразу изменения в отношениях семейства Рада и Димы и когда прижала младшего братика к стенке, тот ей все чистосердечно рассказал, ничего не тая.

— Так и думала, что, в конце концов, ты выберешь Женьку. Ладно, братишка, перед родителями я тебя прикрою и Сашке ничего не скажу. Пусть хоть кто-то из нас двоих будет счастлив, — заметила грустная Тамара, она свыклась с мыслью, что ее любовь всей жизни — Женя — гей. Теперь только нужно было привыкнуть, что Димка стал жить с ним наравне с Женькиными скрипачами.

Сашка свои чуть отросшие волосы обесцветила и сделала химию. И теперь у нее на голове была толпа мелких белых кудряшек, которая на концах отливала ярко-розовым. Вытравить красный цвет ни одному парикмахеру так и не удалось.  
Две отвязные девки трясли своими дойками под тяжелый рок. И совершенно не обращали внимание на трахающуюся под кайфом толпу у их ног.

Девочки, мальчики, некоторые были так одеты и позиционировали себя настолько броско и вульгарно, что с первого взгляда и не определишь, каков их пол, пока не заглянешь в сдернутые трусы и расшаперенные промежности, подставленные под чужие члены. Все смешалось в этом вертепе, и всем этим пиздам, жопам и хуям было все равно с кем и как трахаться. В прочем, в жопу без разницы. Тем более никто здесь даже не задумывался пользоваться гондонами.

— Сашка Рада, а ну слезай! — Женька пробрался по извивающимся телам к помосту и дернул на себя за руку свою сестру. — Ты совсем охерела от своей дури!

Александра попыталась свести свои обкумаренные зеленые глаза в кучку, отпустив танцевавшую с ней девицу, которая тут же была стянута с помоста кем-то особо озабоченным и попала к кому-то на текущий член, стеная и вставая раком.

— Ой, братишка! Я тя так лю-блююю... — опознали Женьку и с силой прижали к голой груди. — А давай трахнемся! А? Будем единым це-ееелым, как по су-ууути и должно было быть! А-аааа?

Сашка оказалась под дурманом сильная, как сам дьявол. Она вжала Женю в себя и, захватив его рот, стала чувственно целовать.

— Ты не в себе! — попытался ее отстранить Женя и утащить за собой с шаткого помоста в сторону подоспевшего к нему на помощь Димки.

— Не-еее, я в норме! Ты даже не представляешь, как мне сейчас хорошо! Так свободно-ооо, легко... И прекрасно! Я тя хо-оочу! Как никогда. И мне по хуй, что у тебя мелкий чле-ееен! Он у тя... та-ако-ой родной... та-ако-ой ми-ииилый...

Женька таки смог свалиться с крякнувших наваленных мольбертов, утащив за собой Александру, прямо в крепкие руки Димки.

— Вау, Димус-ссся! Хо-очешь третьим? Я не про-отив... Но ты трахаешь Жеку в его жо-ооопу, а не меня! Идет? Я Жеке-еее обеща-аала дать! А то у него так девки... и не было. А это недопус-стимо, что у него только одни му-ууужики... Ик! Ты ведь согласен? Ага? Тогда все тип-топ! То-око надо найти сво-ободное ме-есто, — тупо смотря на шевелящиеся совокупляющиеся тела под ногами.

— Тащи ее к выходу, — пихнули невменяемую Сашку в руки Димке. — Ты сильнее меня, а я за вами!

— Ма-ааальчи-ииики! — на выходе гнусавым голосом их остановил кто-то из обкуренных парней. — Ой! Это же ты... с той картины? Рады! Ва-ау! Надо же было так наширяться, что пошли такие реальные глю-ююки... Ой, а ты Сашкин брат! Гей! Который ебся с нашим Галем. Ва-ау, детка, ты отменный глюк! Давай трахнемся, пока я под кайфом!

Но глюки двинули уебку прямо в живот и прошли мимо, таща на плечах хохочущую от наркотического счастья Александру Раду. Розовые кудряшки мотались из стороны в сторону, а Сашка буквально плыла в нирване и хотела утащить за собой весь свой качающийся радужный мир.

 

— Буэ-эээ!

Сашку рвало зверски утром, когда начался нехилый отходняк и ее первые в жизни ломки.

— И что мне с тобой делать? — Евгений позвонил Олегу Сергеевичу и с великими извинениями объяснил ситуацию. Но тот заверил, что все в порядке и чтобы Женя не беспокоился и занялся своей сестренкой.

— Же-ееека... м-ммм... Откуда у нас в доме слоны? Буэ-эээ!

— По-моему, наркотики еще не все вышли. М-да, — протянул Димка, убирая таз из-под Рады и подставляя другой, чистый. — И что только она жрала?

— Колеса или курево, вены, вроде, не тронуты. Ты же знаешь, она иголок хуже смерти боится, — усмехнулся Женька, придерживая блюющую сестру за ее вновь ставшую тонкой талию.

— Сашка, ты видишь слонов? — спросил Дима у Александры, от чего она посмотрела на него, как на полного идиота, туманной зеленью глаз.

— Совсем сдурел? Но я их слышу! А еще странный скрежет, как будто в соседней комнате два рыцаря на конях бьются насмерть. Буэ-эээ!

— Тогда это просто кони, — поиздевался Димка, вспоминая, как они ловили всем скопом такси, а потом умоляли остановившегося шофера взять их на борт.

Пока Светка держала полуголую Сашку на своих коленях и пыталась успокоить подругу, ибо та хотела то трахаться, то целоваться. И почему-то исключительно с ней, утверждая с дебильной непроходимой упертостьюю — «Жеке так можно с парнями, а мне что с бабами нельзя? И потом, Светка, с тобой я сто пудово не залечу!».

Видно, это «сто пудово» и добило блондинку, когда Димка и Женька пытались всунуть пьяную Сашку в такси. Светка рыдала на груди белого, как снег, Данилы, отчаянно всхлипывая. 

— Братишка, только тебя я люблю. И только с тобой мне хорошо. А ты ушел из дома и все никак не вернешься... Буэ-эээ!

Монологи Александры становились все длиннее и длиннее, приступы рвоты все реже. Когда рвать было нечем, Женя потащил ее в горячую ванную, ибо сестру колотило от холода, а Димка пошел делать Александре Раде чай покрепче.  
И через час Сашка чувствовала себя очень даже сносно.

— Останься со мной, Женя, — липли к брату и отчаянно искали губами его губы.

— Еще инцеста между вами не хватало для полного хаоса, — ехидно заметил Дима над головами обнимающейся пары.

— Не могу... Меня дети ждут, — Женя снял с себя цепляющиеся пальцы сестренки.

— Эти уебки дороже тебе меня? — опешила Сашка.

— Они вообще-то твои дети, — поджал губы Женя.

— УБЛЮДКИ! Ибо зачатые и рожденные без любви! — прорычала Александра.

— Ты сама в этом виновата, СЕСТРА! — наехал ответно Евгений. — И потом, если ты их не любишь, то это не значит, что они не любимы вообще. Их обожает Юрка, ведь они и его тоже. Галиен над ними трясется, как над своими. Димка души не чает. Олег Сергеевич готов пожертвовать всем, ради родных внуков. А я...

— А что ты? — Сашка сузила осознанно зелень глаз, наконец-то приходя в себя.

— Я их просто люблю. И если ты так ставишь вопрос: либо ты, либо твои дети — я выберу малышей.

— Убирайся! Предатель! — Сашка отвернулась демонстративно к стене.

— Саша, Женя, прекратите... — начал Димка.

Но Рада заткнула и его.

— И ты тоже, гомик! Я слышала, как тебя приперла к стене Тамара. Было глупо говорить о таких вещах в коридоре при распахнутых настежь дверях. Поздравляю, Жека! Теперь у тебя три текущих члена... а у меня ни одного. Даже последний хер забрал себе — Димкин! А ведь он мне клялся в любви. Что, после того, как я стала расхожим материалом, стала не годна?

Дима сжал кулаки, но Женя его силком оттащил от сестры и, уводя своего любовника, оповестил сестру.

— Саша, мы ушли... Приходи в себя и больше не сходи с ума так. Наркота и беспорядочные половые связи, во всяком случае, это не выход!

На площадке они столкнулись с Тамаркой.

— Как она?

— Херово! И она слышала наш разговор, — буркнул Димка.

— И что? Сама виновата. Столько тебя мариновать и посылать на хуй! Вот ты и ушел по назначению — на Женькин, — заявила грозно та.

— Тамара... мне нужно к детям... — попросил слезно Женя.

— Идите, и ты, Дима, тоже! Я за ней присмотрю. И если что, перезвоню сразу вам.

Вытурили обоих парней из предбанника и демонстративно захлопнули перед мужскими носами дверь.

 

Потом, наступило затишье...  
Сашка перестала бузить и даже исправно ходила на пленэр. Там ее пасла преданная Светлана. Дома же приглядывала Тамара. А затем грянула буря.

Александра полностью отказалась от своих детей. Была комиссия, проверяли особняк Юрки и Галиена вдоль и поперек.  
Но официально дети были записаны на Юру и на его фамилию. Юрий зарабатывал хорошо, да и наличие Олега Сергеевича успокоило въедливых дам. Тем более вылизанная детская и упитанные здоровые груднички. Посему детишки остались при биологическом папе. И Юрку признали официально их отцом.  
Это была настоящая победа. Лето подходило к концу.

И Рада стала успокаиваться, когда ненужные детки исчезли из ее жизни полностью и насовсем. Бесповоротно. Со всеми теми болезненными эпизодами, что связывали ее с младенцами и Юркой.  
Снова стала улыбаться, срезала все эти долбанные розовые кудряшки под корень и вернула свой естественный пшеничный цвет волос. 

А однажды даже пришла инкогнито на стрельбища, дабы увидеть хоть издалека своего любимого брата.


	11. Для каждой шеи свое ярмо!

Лешка подошел к ней первым, он и раньше видел сестру своего личного соперника и сексуального раздражителя, так заинтересовавшего его в последнее время. Но обычно она вилась в первых рядах с этим темноволосым придурком с восточным разрезом глаз, имя которого Лешка периодически то вспоминал, то забывал. Ибо субъект был не его уровня полета по стрельбе из лука. И его Лешка считал полным отстоем. Сашка Рада раньше Лешке казалась придурочной девкой, во всяком случае не отличающаяся от всех остальных фанаток самых успешных стрелков. И потом, болеть за своего родного брата Лешке казалось, что это было совсем глупо. Кабы, за любовника. Или за него — прекрасного и неповторимого.  
Этим летом Алексей перевелся в политехнический университет этого города и только из-за Евгения Рады.  
Гей!  
Это было как манна с неба, такой подарок от жизни Алексей просто не мог пропустить мимо. Ну и что, что у Рады два этих чертовых ворона в любовниках? Ну и что, что ему уже прилетело от них в прошлый раз. Лешка тек только от имени — Евгений Рада. И как тек! В последнее время он послал к чертям всех своих нескончаемых любовниц и любовников. И решился пойти ва-банк. Женька его заинтересовал давно: еще несколько лет назад, когда Лешка входил в лучшую десятку, а Рада в двадцатку отменных стрелков. И вот за год Рада из двадцатки вошел в пятерку, чем зацепил душу Алексея, и понеслось.

— Здравствуйте! Вы — Александра Рада?

Леша присел с утонченной девицей и понял, что что-то не так. Он давно осознал, что близнецы копируют друг друга во всем: от пристрастий в одежде до причесок. Но если у Женьки был на сегодняшний момент игривый хвостик, то у Сашки настолько короткая стрижка, которая совершенно не скрывала ее ровного красивого черепа.

— Да... И что? — губки дева скривила картинно, ибо таких ярких блондинов никогда не любила. Белые кудри волос, голубые яркие глаза.

— Да так... А чего здесь? Сидите так далеко... И не подойдете ближе? — передернул плечами невольно Лешка.

Взгляд Саши, некогда открытый и немного глуповато-восторженный, смотрящий на весь белый свет, сейчас пронизывал насквозь. И напоминал цепкий взгляд Женьки, вызывая в штанах Лехи конкретный стояк.

— Алексей, кажется? — вспомнила Сашка, вечного соперника брата и еще сильнее сузила зелень глаз. — А вы чего тут, на галерке? Вам что, не нужно тренироваться? И потом, откуда сейчас здесь иногородние стрелки, я что-то не слышала о ваших совместных сборах.

Лешка от такого наезда упал как подкошенный на лавку под бок хмурой Рады. И облизнул губы.

«Вот черт, а ведь я ее хочу. И не меньше, чем Женьку! А может получится затащить их обоих в свою постель?» — простонало сознание, и Лешка решил действовать по-другому — через сестру. Решив, что Сашка слабое звено в этой паре близняшек. И, как оказалось после...  
Лешка и не знал, куда откровенно втух.

— Я перевелся в ваш город и теперь учусь вместе с вашим братом на одном факультете, — начали игриво, смотря, как губы девушки продолжают криво изгибаться, и та откровенно не настроена на «поговорить по душам».

— Поздравляю, — пожала холодно плечами Сашка, смотря издалека, как Женька точно стреляет по мишени.

— Может быть вы мне составите компанию и покажете ваш город?! — запели конкретным соловьем и застыли под обжигающим взглядом далеко не наивных зеленых глаз.

— Скажи просто — хочешь трахнуться?!

— Я-ааа?! — обалдел Лешка, тыкая своим пальцем себе в грудь.

— Ну не я же, — отрезала Сашка, отрываясь от внешности протокольного блондина.

— Хм-ммм... однако... — почесали затылок под копной кудряшек.

— Так да или нет? — Сашка поставила вопрос ребром.

— А что, если да?! — подобрал с пола отпавшую челюсть Лешка и решил тоже поиграть в открытую.

— Я терпеть не могу блондинов, особенно таких протокольных, как ты, — Сашка встала с лавки и, прикинув крупные черты лица парня, добила. — У тебя размер члена какой?

— Двадцать два... — прошептали в трансе, совершенно не понимая, как можно было за год с небольшим так измениться до неузнаваемости. И где та наивная девочка-дурочка, что висла на любимом братишке и, чмокая его в щечку, визжала при каждой его победе.

— Не фонтан! Маловат, конечно, но ничего, покатит. Тогда запоминай адрес и будь сегодня у меня после восьми.

Рада повторила легко запоминающийся адрес и, не смотря на парня, махнув рукой, пошла со стадиона. Даже не дождавшись его согласия на их совместные потрахушки. Как будто знала точно, что он придет.

 

И Лешка пришел, пару раз себя отматерив, конечно, что уже играет под дудку этой ебнутой девицы, но таки притащился.

— А, это ты... — Рада встретила его в тонком шелковом халате на влажное тело и, оставив открытой дверь, повернулась к гостю спиной, правда, давая возможность следовать за ней.

— Давай только по-быстрому. Мне еще домашку делать надо!

Сашка скинула, не глядя, халат и подошла обнаженной к разложенному дивану.  
Лешка как дурак стоял и смотрел на Раду. Стройную, блядливую и до безобразия желанную.

— Я не поняла? Так ты тарахться пришел? Или поговорить по душам? — съязвила дева, усаживаясь на край дивана.

— Трахаться... — пошли на поводу.

— Ну тогда приступай. Чего как неживой? Покажи все свои двадцать два сантиметра и в лучшем виде!

Дева развела в стороны свои стройные бедра и показала набухшие срамные губёшки.  
Лешка и не догнал даже, как оказался на ней, в ней... Страстной, обжигающей, жгучей и доступной, как портовая шлюха...

Очнулся он после своего пятого оргазма где-то в четвертом часу ночи, переходящей в утреннюю хмарь, и замер оттого, что Сашка в трусиках и рубашке, по скорому накинутой на плечи, стояла за мольбертом. Она, слушая музыку в наушниках и тихо подмурлыкивая в такт своим резким движениям, с остервенением штриховала натюрморт.  
К Лешке дева стояла спиной, не видя, что он проснулся. Парень поднялся с постели и, завернувшись в простынь, подошел сзади Александры. Поймал ее в свои горячие руки.  
Рада даже не вздрогнула, скинула наушники, в которых гремел тяжелый рок, и хмуро глянула на своего ночного гостя.

— Вообще-то ты мне мешаешь.

— Я и не знал, что ты рисуешь. Здорово получается! А где сам натюрморт? — чмокнули игриво одеревеневшую деву в щечку.

— Ты тупой совсем? Я что тебе должна домой все это тащить? Естественно в мастерской. Я рисую по памяти, так как просрала сегодня половину занятий из-за похода на ваши чертовы стрельбища. 

Емко шваркнули под дых локтем и, сняв с себя наглые руки, подошли к фрамуге, открыли с треском на улицу и уселись внаглую курить. Рубашка распахнулась от ветра, показывая упругую идеальную высокую грудь девушки. Снизу, несмотря на раннее утро, кто-то прокричал мужским голосом, позалихватски свистнув. И Рада приветливо помахала в ответ.

— Это дворник, — пояснила она Лешке, который подошел к деве ближе и попросил сигарету. — Прикольный парень, правда молчун.

— Х-ммм, а ты комплексами не страдаешь?! Откуда шрам? — Лешка провел по белой полосочке, что выделялась над низкой линией трусишек, и задумчиво изрек. — Как от кесарева, у моей сестры такой же.

— А это и есть от кесарева. Еще вопросы есть? — выпустили клуб дыма прямо в лицо ухажеру и, развратно усмехнувшись, ступней надавили на муди парня, который присел рядом с ней под боком. — Как любовник — ты ничего! А во всем остальном — полный отстой.

— Рада! — шаловливую ножку поймали ладонью и поставили на место, на подоконник. — И где ребенок?

— А тебе это надо? — Сашка еще раз затянулась и, отправив бычок в полет, спрыгнула на пол, запахиваясь и топая хмуро на кухню.

— Умер? — Лешка смял свою сигарету и поплелся вслед за Сашей.

Тогда бы объяснялось такое радикальное изменение, что он увидел в Сашке.

— Нет... — Рада заварила мастерски кофе в турке и через пару минут разлила на две небольших чашки. — Детки живы и здоровы, и они сейчас у их отца.

— Детки? — удивился Лешка, принимая кружку в руки.

— Близняшки, мальчики... хм-ммм, я даже не знаю, как он их назвал... вернее, не помню... Он говорил, кажется... но я не запомнила или попросту не захотела, — вздохнула тяжко Сашка, а потом, отпив кофе, провела по белым кудрям парня.

— Тебе кудри не идут, ты в них полный идиот.

— Да погоди ты! — возмутился Лешка, перехватывая ее руку. — Как так?

Даже у этого ловеласа по жизни не укладывалось в голове, что можно влегкую отказаться от своих же детей. Лешка помнил, как тряслась его сестренка над своим болезненным младенцем и даже разбежалась с парнем. Ибо тот не хотел ребенка, а она не пошла на аборт.

— Х-ммм? — Сашка сузила глаза, смотря на этого парня «на одну ночь», и добила. — Я забеременела случайно, залетела по пьяни! Причем от любовника своего же братца — гея. Аборт сделать не разрешили, посему пришлось рожать.

— Он тебя... что... изнасиловал? — Лешка вспомнил кулаки тех двух воронов и некстати подумал. — «Интересно, от кого? От хвостатого или того лохматого? Наверно, от второго, если судить по его желтым глазам, полным ярости — он конкретный зверь!».

— Скорее я его, — Рада отпустила кудри парня и, пошарившись в холодильнике, нашла початую бутылку вина. — Захотелось тоже счастья! Думала тогда, как дура, хоть кусочек урвать у брата. А что теперь? — Рада плесканула щедро в два бокала. — Теперь я совсем одна. Знаешь... Тебя же, кажется, Леша зовут? — попытались вспомнить имя молодого мужчины и, видя его охеревший кивок, продолжили. — Знаешь, Леша. Самое паршивое во всей этой ёбнутой истории не то, что я полная идиотка. Это как бы и так было ясно с самого начала. Не то, что мне совершенно не нужны эти дети — ублюдки. И не то, что, благодаря моим сраным махинациям, все трое мужиков достались Женьке. Нет... Совершенно нет! Самое ужасное — я потеряла... брата... Единственного мужчину, которого по-настоящему любила, кто был частью меня. Который был все для меня... И от этого погано!

Рада сходила за одеждой парня и принесла всю охапку на кухню.

— Одевайся и вали! У меня еще работы часа на два.

А потом, развернувшись, ушла до мольберта. Лешка оделся, потом дополз до исчезнувшей девицы. Рада снова штриховала натюрморт, слушая свой долбанный металл. Он помялся немного и, видя, что настенные часы показывают полшестого, потащился на выход. Сашка на него даже не взглянула, чиркая остервенело по бумаге.

 

— Евгений... М-ммм, ты в курсе, что твоя сестра приходила вчера на стрельбища? — Алексей в раздевалке пристал к мужской составляющей семейства Рада.

— Да, — зеленые глаза глянули хмуро, а рядом тут же нарисовался этот, с восточным прищуром — Димка.

— Хм-ммм... Даже так? Я сегодня провел самую горячую в своей жизни ночь с твоей сестрой, — решили поддеть Женьку с другой стороны.

— Поздравляю, — Женька поправил спортивную форму и пошел к выходу на корты.

— И все? — не понял Лешка.

— А чего ты ждал, уебок? Фанфар? — хмыкнул Димка, прикрывая Женькину спину.

— Нет... Но и не такого полного игнора, — оскалились Димке.

— У Сашки ты за последние пару месяцев далеко не первый и не последний. Так что... Сам понимаешь. Только потом не приходи плакать к Женьке на грудь, идиот!

И Димка потопал следом исчезнувшему Женьке Раде.  
А ночью Алексей снова был у этого самого дома и сам не знал для чего?! Входная дверь оказалась открытой. И когда он зашел в гостиную, то увидел, как Сашка Рада кувыркается сразу с двумя парнями, принимая их члены одновременно и в попку, и в пизду.

— Что за нах?

— Вау! Кудряшка, ты хочешь быть четвертым? — выдал пьяненько один.

— Мы не против, ротик у нее свободен! — хихикнул второй. Это был его последний на сегодня хохоток...

 

— На кой пришел? — Сашка снова курила, сидя полностью голой на окне и вдыхая ночные запахи города. — Классная ночка! Жаль, зимой так не покуришь.

Лешка поправил саднящие кулаки и, подойдя к Раде, залепил звонкую пощечину. Этих ебалей он выкинул на лестничную площадку одним махом. Правда, они были настолько пьяны, что и не сопротивлялись особо.

— С тобой что случилось, что ты ведешь себя, как текущая блядь?!

На осипший вскрик ответно залепили уже по мордасам взбешенному парню и прошипели сквозь зубы.

— Вчера эта блядь тебе, сука, перла как никогда! Что, сегодня стало не по нраву, что вчерашнюю твою дырку трахали другие члены?

— Рада, очнись, ты сходишь с ума! — схватился Лешка за свою горящую щеку, рука у Сашки оказалась неожиданно тяжелой.

— Это весь мир сходит с ума, но не я, — она развела бедра и показала свою вагину, специально разведя припухшие губы пальцами рук.

— Хочешь? — игриво.

— Нет, — категорично.

— Как знаешь! — Сашка слезла с подоконника и, подойдя к телефону, набрала по памяти номер. — Васек? Ты сегодня как?! Ага, на всю ночь! Хм-ммм... Не один, а с кем? С Веркой! Давай втроем, я не против девочки. Ага, и наркоты принеси, курить охота...

Но Лешка забрал трубку и, прорычав в нее, чтобы не смел никто появляться, а то набьет морду, бросил ее на базу.

— А ты борзой. Весь кайф обломал, — фыркнула Рада, одеваясь.

— Куда это ты? — сжимая кулаки.

— Куда глаза глядят. Дома ты мне позажигать не дал. Так что пойду сама искать компанию на ночь! — нагло.

— На свою жопу! — рыча.

— Можно и на нее, не твоего ума дело!

Как на входе из квартиры появилась темноволосая симпатичная дева.

— Что за крики? Саша?

— Тамара... — прошипела та ядовитой змеей и, сплюнув на пол слюну как яд, демонстративно ушла на кухню, хлопнув дверью.

— Здравствуйте, — Лешка осмотрел девушку и недоуменно задумался, кого-то она ему определенно напоминала. Особенно глазами.

— Здравствуйте. Я соседка — Тамара, — кивнул та и, понюхав воздух, тяжело вздохнула. — Сашка снова травку курила, да?

— Не знаю, я только пришел, но вот два ее трахаля были явно под кайфом. И меня зовут Алексей.

Дева нежно улыбнулась парню, и тот наконец-то догнал.

— Вы случайно не сестра... э-эээ... — вспоминая имя восточноглазого стрелка, что вечно вьется рядом с Женькой. — Димы?

— Случайно да, — кивнул та, открывая фрамугу в комнате.

— Я тоже занимаюсь спортивной стрельбой!

— Хм-ммм... — дева смерила парнишку и вдруг лучезарно улыбнулась. — Ха! Я вас узнала, просто вы тогда были без кудрей. В прошлом году вы уступили только Женьке. Ну надо же, а вам идет с кудрями!

— Вы первая, кто так считает, — теперь рассмеялся Лешка, как Тамара предложила.

— Может чаю? И не беспокойтесь, сегодня Саша уже вряд ли будет бузить. Раз видела, что пришла я.

И блондина провели в кухню соседней квартиры.

— Х-ммм, Тамара, можете хотя бы вы мне объяснить что случилось с Сашей, я откровенно ее не узнаю.

Они сидели на скромной кухоньке и попивали чай с пряниками.

— Ее сейчас никто не узнает. Даже Женька.

— Но она слушается хотя бы вас, — подышали в чашку с ароматным чаем.

— Не совсем, просто я обычно рассказываю все Евгению. И он Саше выписывает по первое число, вот и все, — пожали плечами, протягивая вазочку с вареньем, а потом со вздохом продолжая. — Это долгая история, а началось все с того...

Тамара рассказывала долго, она не знала, почему вдруг поведала всю подноготную семейства Рады. А Лешка не мог узнать себя, ибо раньше он вообще не заморачивался на проблемы, тем более чужие.

— Значит, один сделал из-за нее Женьку геем, второй оказался втянут в ненужный секс с Сашкой и последующую за этим беременность, а третий просто от нее сбежал? И снова к Евгению, — подвел неутешительный итог рассказу Тамары Лешка.

— Ну, в общих чертах, да... И не вините Женьку за то, что он оставил сестру. Сашка сказала сама: либо она, либо малыши. А они совсем маленькие, только этой весной родились и недоношенные на два месяца. Конечно, Евгений выбрал детишек своего любимого человека. Вернее, одного из любимых, их у него теперь три, — вздохнула тяжело Тамара. — Я бы тоже так поступила! Димка говорит, они его за родную маму принимают.

И Лешка, прокрутив весь длинный запутанный рассказ в голове заново, тоже тяжело вздохнул.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что Саша чуть не умерла после родов. И все ее тяжелое состояние... Но ведь дети не виноваты, что их мамаше вздумалось потрахаться с мужиком-геем!

— Ну, Юра не был геем до Жени. Впрочем, Галиен тоже... да и Дима, — покраснела ушами Тамара. — Более того, и Женя до встречи со своими любимыми интересовался исключительно девушками. И потом, нельзя так однозначно думать плохо о Саше. Женька рад хотя бы тому, что она начала снова рисовать. А значит есть надежда, что Александра возьмет себя в руки, перебесится и начнет снова жить. Поймите, Алексей! Саша — творческая личность и все ее загулы только подтверждают, что ей очень тяжело далась вся эта история с беременностью и появлением младенцев. И ей далеко все не по барабану.

— Не понимаю, — Лешка снова вспомнил свою сестру и ее маленькую дочку, его племяшку.

— Да, в принципе, никто от вас понимания и не просит, — пожала плечами Тамара. — Саша мне как родная сестра, Женька — братишка. И я помогаю им всем, чем могу. О! Звонок, кто-то пришел к Раде! Подождите, я проверю.

Тамара встала и, сходив до двери, вернулась с еще одним блондином.

— Знакомьтесь, Данила! А это Алексей! — представила дева двух взъерошенных парней.

— Какими судьбами? Даниил? — Тамара поставила отработанным движением новую чашку с чаем второму парню, услышав уже предполагаемое.

— Светка сказала, с Сашкой два ушлепка отправились, вот я и пришел их спустить с лестницы, — хмыкнул тот безрадостно.

— Опоздал, братан. Я их уже отправил в полет, — ответил не менее угрюмо Лешка.

Тот только челюстью хлопнул, а потом уставился на вибрирующий сотовый телефон.

— Извините, — Данила отошел к окну и принял звонок. — Але! А, это ты, Василий? И что? Думаешь, Сашка под кайфом?! Хм-ммм, предложила тебе и Верке... Угу, и еще травки взять! Спасибо, что сообщил. И она явно с каким-то мужиком? — Данила осмотрел с интересом Лешку и ухмыльнулся. — Мужика-грубияна я, кажется, уже нашел. Ага, у нее, все, отбой! — захлопывая раскладушку.

— Я смотрю, вы Сашку пасете всей толпой, — усмехнулся криво Лешка. — Ну ладно, спасибо за чай, Тамара. Бывай, братишка по общей пизде!

Алексей помахал рукой обоим и ушел прочь.  
Правда, недалеко: у входа в подъезд он со всего размаха налетел на Димку.

— Бля, и ты тут тоже?! — уставился он в Димкин хищный взгляд. — Ты у нас по счету какой из пап: первый али третий? Вот не думал, что вы из Женьки Рады сделаете дырку на троих и святую мамашу. И каково это быть между двумя разнополыми близнецами?

— Замечательно! — рыкнул Димка и вломил прямо в рыло этому придурку.

Лешка осел по стеночке, отключаясь, а когда пришел в себя, естественно, этого ненормального братишки Тамары не было рядом и в помине.

 

Людмила приехала на день в дом к сыновьям и тут же откровенно обалдела, смотря на разросшееся в прогрессии семейство, расцветающее голубизной во всех направлениях.

— Тебе бабой надо было родиться, — хмыкнула она Женьке, смотря, как он вошкается с детишками Юрки, как–будто сам их и рожал. — Вот яиц у тебя точно нет. Как не посмотри. Может ты это — кастрат?! Или сам младенцев рожал через жопу?

— Мама! — прорычал на такой комментарий Галиен.

— Может, ты угомонишься? — схмурил брови Юра.

— Одно радует — это точно твои дети, Юра! На Гальку здорово походят, — Людмила подняла брезгливо Вальку на руки, но практически сразу отдала своему старшему сыну. А потом недоуменно воззрилась на Димку, только что пришедшего с улицы.

— А это кто?

— Дима, знакомься, это наша мама, — перебил ее тут же Юра и, отдав карапуза зависшему Дмитрию, подтолкнул их вместе с Женей в сторону детской. — Уложите детишек, пока я все объясняю их родной бабушке, — и затем развернулся к своей матери. — Дима такой же любовник Жени, как и мы с Галем.

— Чего? — распахнула глаза Людмила.

— Того! И прошу без выражений в сторону Евгения, мама, — навис Юрка над ретивой женщиной.

— Вы вообще в своем уме? Устроили дома настоящий голубой притон, забрали детей у родной матери. И вообще, на кой вам с Галем такая доступная шлюха с членом, которая трахается как блядь со всеми подряд?

— Саша официально отказалась от малышей! И Женя не шлюха, он верен только нам троим. Или у тебя, мама, на сегодняшний момент только один любовник? — съязвил Галька со знанием дела и, увидев, как хлопает мать ртом, добил. — Посему, если сама слаба в этом плане, то не смей обзывать нашего любимого доступным и шлюхой. Он Валентину и Витальке как родная мать!

И, выдав сей монолог, ушел вслед за исчезнувшими парнями, утащив за собой выехавшего от такого представления Юрку.

— Ну что, получила? Еще бы чуть-чуть, и он бы сказал, что ты слаба на передок. И был бы откровенно прав. А я тебе говорил — не трогай Женю, если не хочешь потерять своих сыновей. Ты сама сказала, что мы с тобой всего лишь гости в этом доме. И потом, ты даже не представляешь, через что им четверым пришлось пройти! Посему говорить, что Женя — шлюха, совершенно неверно, — заметил поучительно Олег Сергеевич.

И пока Людмила хлопала ртом, налил ей крепкого вина.

— Лучше выпей, а я тебе все по порядку расскажу.

Через два часа, когда парни вернулись в гостиную, уложив спать своих буйных близняшек, Людмила попросила прощения у Евгения. И этим же вечером покинула снова их дом.

— Ей нужно время, чтобы принять вас всех, — вздохнул тяжело Олег Сергеевич. — Дайте ей все осмыслить наедине. Уже то, что она выслушала весь мой рассказ до конца и попросила прощения за неприятные слова в сторону Жени, уже это говорит о том, что она пытается понять вас.

— Не волнуйся так, отец, — Юрка сграбастал Женю за талию и подтянул ближе к себе. — Мы так с Галем и поняли!

— Па, у нее сколько сейчас любовников? — перебил Юрку хмурый Галиен.

— Я знаю о пяти точно, а что? — не понял Олег Сергеевич.

— И она еще заявляет, что Женя доступная шлюха. А сама-то!

— Но-но, она ваша мать! — тормознул младшего сына отец.

— А я ее и не называю так, как она отзывается о Евгении. Хотя у нее секс-партнеров намного больше! — сложили по-деловому руки под грудью.

— Да, но у нее в постели не девушки, а мужчины, — усмехнулся Олег Сергеевич.

— И что? Думаешь, это не разврат — трахаться с десятком секс-партнеров противоположного пола, причем постоянно менять их состав как перчатки? Ты же знаешь Женю, отец! И, кроме нас, у него никого нет, — возмутился окончательно Галиен.

— Знаю! Вот поэтому и говорю, дайте ей время принять вас такими, какие вы есть, — отрезал отец, закрывая больной вопрос на сегодня.

 

Под конец лета сделали для детишек «загончик» прямо на улице. Там малыши уже вовсю пытались ползать, сверкая своими молочными попками и тряся писюнами. Выходило у них пока криво, но близняшки уже активно переворачивались на животики, дыргая как лягушки упитанными ножками под присмотром одного из взрослых мужчин.

— А ты и впрямь святая мамаша!

Зачем Лешка приперся в дом музыкантов, он и сам не знал. Просто принесли ноги и хорошо, что Тамара дала адрес.  
Женька отлип от книжки и воззрился на пришедшего.  
Сегодня Олег Сергеевич был занят по работе, и на малышей осталась их преданная мамочка.

— Зачем пришел? — сузил глаза Рада.

— Да так, посмотреть, — улыбнулся по-похабному Лешка.

— Посмотрел? Вот и вали отсюда. Я тебе не кунсткамера! — Женя встал с раскладного стула и перекрыл собой доступ к маленьким мальчишкам.

— Ну-ну! Рада, я же не драться пришел. А так... поговорить по душам.

Пошли на попятную, вспоминая почему-то не к месту мать медведицу с медвежатами. Ибо в глазах Женьки читалась откровенное «порву любого на британский флаг, кто тронет моих детей!».

— А я смотрю, ты один нянчишься? — попытались более приветливо посмотреть на Женьку.

— Галь скоро придет, так что не раскатывай губу. Да и Дима тоже.

— Вот и хорошо, — Лешка внаглую уселся в тенек под дерево прямо на травку и пригласительно поманил к себе рукой. — Вот и поболтаем, пока твоих вредных мужей тут нет.

Рада смерил глазами нахала и понял, что того не сдвинуть с места, пока он сам не соизволит свалить прочь. Хотя Димка должен был прийти примерно через полчаса, а вот Галь только через четыре.

— И чего ты хотел?

Женя уселся снова на стульчик, смотря, как близняшки уперто тянут в разные стороны одну резиновую утку. Даже в таком сопливом возрасте, близняшки имели примерно один и тот же вкус, вцепляясь в одни и те же игрушки, предметы, людей.

«Трудно им будет...» — подумал про себя Женя и вернулся с радужных небес на бренную землю. 

— Почему ты перестал вмешиваться в дела своей сестры?

— Потому что меня задрало все это.

— Вот так все просто?

— Проще некуда!

Оба глянули раздраженно друг другу в глаза, и Лешка решил зайти с другой стороны.

— Тамара говорит, что Сашка все же слушается тебя.

— Значит тебя сюда Томка сподвигла сходить? На нее это похоже, все время разыгрывает из себя святую.

— А мне показалась она хорошим человеком.

— А я и не говорю, что она плохая. Так ты приперся поговорить о Тамаре? Что, запал на нее?

Женьку было трудно сбить с панталыку. И Лешка, тяжело вздохнув, открыл свои карты. Какие есть и каким бы сраным не оказался расклад.

— Мне нравится твоя сестра, Рада!

— Флаг в руки, барабан на шею! Хотя, знаешь, она не переносит блондинов, — оскалился Женька на сею сраную откровенность.

— Знаю... А еще Саша сказала, что очень любит тебя. И что ты единственный мужчина, с которым она хотела бы жить.

— Ага, а так же трахаться! — и, видя, как у Лешки вытянулось лицо, добил. — В последний раз, когда я ее пер с очередных пьяных потрахушек, Сашка чуть меня не изнасиловала сама. Извини, но инцест с сестрой-близнецом меня не втыкает! Я свой предел знаю и сделал свой выбор. И если тебе нравится Сашка, то ты сам должен решить, Леша, нужен тебе этот ебнутый геморрой на твою жопу или нет!

— Тамара сказала... что ты выбрал детей... — пробормотал Лешка, подымаясь на свои ноги.

— И что? Ты думаешь, я смог бы поступить по-другому? — Женька тоже встал, неосознанно снова прикрывая копошащихся близнецов.

— Нет... Но теперь я понимаю, почему ты оставил Александру одну. Вам, и правда, лучше пока жить отдельно!

— Спасибо за понимание, и у тебя примерно десять минут, чтобы сдрыстнуть и не напороться на моих вредных мужей.

— Намек понял. Так ты не против, если я стану жить с твоей сестрой? — усмехнулся криво Лешка.

— Я только за! Может хоть так Сашка успокоится. Но я тебе не завидую, Леша, — буркнул Женька себе под нос.

— Я сам себе не завидую. Но любовь — сука такая, она не выбирает! И от этого на душе не становится проще.

Лешка уходил поспешно из дома музыкантов, ибо не хотел встречаться ни с кем из мужчин Женьки. Да и в душе у него был полный бедлам. Ибо, разговаривая с Евгением, он возбудился. Неужели его все же привлекают оба Рады? Но если Сашка была доступнее некуда, то Женьку подмять под себя был тухлый номер. И воевать сразу с тремя его ебалями Лешка, откровенно говоря, чисто физически не мог.  
И Алексей решил поставить на сестру, а вот когда она станет окончательно его, перетянуть внимание Жени на себя. Хотя, простой, казалось было, путь к сердцам обоих близняшек, оказался настолько тернист, что Алексей через пару месяцев погряз в нем по самые не хочу и не буду.

Он зачастил к Сашке и практически каждый вечер спускал с лестницы ее нескончаемых «кавалеров». Рада же не обращала на своего «верного рыцаря» и толики своего драгоценного внимания. Правда, иногда, раздвигая широко свои бедра, выдавала из следующего репертуара: «Трахнуть не желаешь? А чего так?», «Раз выгнал, доебывай сам!», «Бля, опять приперся, двадцать два сантиметра, а я только начала втыкать. Ибо двадцать шесть на дороге не валяются!» — и так нескончаемо, с огромным количеством вариантов.

Лешка же на это просто брезгливо сплевывал и уходил к Тамаре гонять чаи. Иногда к ним присоединялся хмурый Данила и грудастая Светка. Ибо с Сашкой Радой приходилось воевать целым фронтом, да что там воевать — даже просто пасти.

— И чего ей твои двадцать два не катят? — Данила уже смирился с ролью кинутого секс-партнера Рады и все чаще поглядывал на уравновешенную, симпатичную и добродушную Тамару.

— Да я почем знаю? — пыхтел в кружку Лешка, смотря, как грудастая Светлана краснеет под его пристальным взглядом.

— Хотя... у Юрки больше твоего.

— Юрки? — не поняли сути.

— Ну да, брата Галя, ведь детишки у Сашки от него, — пояснил тускло Данила, как в прихожей что-то глухо сгрохотало. 

Когда они все вместе вылетели на сей странный звук, то увидели обнаженную Сашку в глубоком обмороке.

— Черт! Доигралась, стерва! — Лешка подлетел к обмякшему телу раскинувшейся девы и, померив пульс, посмотрел в ужасе на своих новоявленных друзей. — Пульс совсем нитевидный, вызывайте скорую!

Тамара тут же подскочила к их домашнему телефону, вращая безудержно диск. Светка завыла как собака на смерть своего хозяина. Но Данила влепил ей емко по мордасам, и когда та заткнулась, стал вызванивать Галиена, но ответил Юрка.  
А через пять минут Сашку Раду увезли на скорой в областную.

Дежурная бригада колдовала над Александрой всю ночь. Ибо передозировка наркотиками была практически смертельной. И только к утру врачи поставили неутешительный диагноз: Александра жить будет, но повторно забеременеть вряд ли сможет.

— Кто ее родственники? — врач был измотанным и уставшим.

— Я! — Женя с Юрой торчали в коридоре вместе с Тамарой и Алексеем. Галиен был на гастролях, а Димка остался с детьми, ибо Олег Сергеевич ночью работал.

Светка и Данила уехали с час назад, когда стало известно, что Сашку откачали, и ее жизни ничего не грозит.

— Вы ее брат? — уточнил врач, отмечая про себя похожесть близняшек. — Весьма похожи, близнец?

— Да... Так что с Сашей?

— Мы вообще удивились, что она смогла забеременеть и родила. Есть масса женских заболеваний, которые полностью предотвращают беременность. И одно из них у вашей сестры. Ну а то, в каком состоянии сейчас ее тело и психика... Можно и не говорить! И это все вкупе сказалось на ее ослабленном после родов организме. Вы в курсе, что ваша сестричка балуется наркотой и отнюдь нелегкой?

— Я пытался ее уберечь от этого... Мы все пытались, но после родов ее как будто подменили. Она до сих пор не хочет смотреть на своих детей... — начал оправдываться Женя перед ученым мужем, как его поймали за руку.

— Успокойтесь, вы ни в чем не виноваты, наркоманы наш профиль, и у Александры еще есть шанс. Правда, лечение будет из непростых! И ей потребуется поддержка всех: и родных, и близких. А особенно тех, к кому она больше всего привязана.

Доктор приобнял за трясущиеся плечи Женю и даже не удивился, когда тот, наплевав на всех окружающих, громко зарыдал, цепляясь за хирургических халат врача. Через эти неудержимые слезы выходила вся накопленная горечь и страх. Главное — Сашка жива! И он сделает все, чтобы помочь своей любимой взбалмошной сестренке. Тем более рядом с ним были люди, на которых он мог всецело положиться. И один из них смотрел на него своим любящим, теплым, кофейно-молочным взглядом.


	12. Реабилитация, конец

Прошло несколько месяцев, Сашку перевели в стационар за город. И теперь Женька буквально там ночевал и дневал. Ему пришлось взять очередной академ. Но, благодаря Димке, он не отставал от своей программы по университету, а братикам музыкантам и Олегу Сергеевичу еще стоял на ногах. Когда приходит беда, приходится сплотиться всем вместе. Но им, включая Олега Сергеевича — пятерым мужчинам это было по плечу. И вырастить двойню, и вылечить Александру от наркотической зависимости, тем более проблема была даже больше психологической, нежели в употреблении наркотической дряни. Потому как Сашка Рада баловалось отравой не так долго, хотя даже этого хватило, чтобы практически убить ее организм.

— Знаешь... — теперь она даже говорила с Евгением без особых наездов. — Я хочу домой.

— Через месяц выпишут... — Женька еле стоял на ногах, ибо дома детишки требовали именно внимание своей любимой мамочки. А в реабилитационном центре в него вцеплялась сестра.

— Ты можешь ко мне и не приезжать каждый день, хотя с тобой мне очень хорошо.

Сашка держала Женю при этом цепко за руку, не отпуская. И он прекрасно понимал, что слова сестры расходятся кардинально с ее желаниями. Они гуляли по сосновому бору, что раскинулся вокруг лечебных корпусов, и дышали свежим воздухом.

— Наверное, это очень дорого — содержать меня здесь?

Женька больше молчал, нежели говорил, зато Саша при брате буквально не замолкала. Это была часть ее реабилитации, ибо Александра более ни с кем не говорила. А ведь Лешка, Тамара, Данила, Светка приезжали сюда буквально через день. Иногда Рада с ними гуляла, но в разговоры не вступала. А просто бродила за ними, как выцветшая тень.

— Не беспокойся, денег хватает... И я пока не сообщил нашим родителям, что ты залетела по наркоте.

— Залетела! Ха-ха! Ты им сообщал, что я была беременной? 

А вот это был уже прогресс. Ибо впервые за столько времени Саша сама заговорила о своей беременности и родах. Причем без видимых истерик.

— Нет... Сама скажешь, когда захочешь... — буркнул под нос Женька.

— Не буду я ничего говорить... тем более их мамочка ты, а не я, — огрызнулась Сашка, а потом снова рассмеялась. Ее смех стал нормальным в последнее время, вполне естественным и приятным.

— Если говорить о детишках, придется им сказать, что ты — гей!

— Ну и скажи, я не против, — схмурил брови Женя.

Что заткнуло сестричку на полчаса.

— Хочешь их увидеть? — решился наконец-то Женя на новый шаг, отчего Александра задрожала и застыла на следующем шагу.

— Ну, если не хочешь сейчас, я не настаиваю. Как-нибудь потом, — смягчил свой удар Женя.

— Я... — начала Саша, сжимая свои ручки в кулачки. — Пока еще не готова...

Снова помолчали, пока Саша не заговорила сама.

— Как ты назвал их? Кажется, мне уже говорили... но я не помню...

— Назвали, мы давали им имена совместно, — поправил ее Женя, а потом, вздохнув, сообщил. — Валентин и Виталя.

— Получше что, выбрать не могли? — буркнула Сашка, а потом тяжело вздохнула. — Врачи сказали, что теперь для меня залететь нереально. Оно, наверное, и к лучшему.

— Прекрати, сестра, я говорил уже с твоими гинекологами. Просто нужно пройти операцию, например, в Германии. И все возможно восстановить!

— И кто заплатит за нее?

— Я же сказал, деньги есть.

— Чьи? От Юрки и Галиена я не возьму... А у Димки и тебя таких деньжищь отродясь не было, — Сашка нахмурила лоб, а потом задорно подмигнула. — А давай так! Я пока натрахаюсь в волю. А лет через пять...

— Дура! — Женька гаркнул на Сашку так, что буквально мгновение, и он ее ударит, а потом, резко успокоившись, пояснил. — Потом уже будет не восстановить. А разве ты не хочешь родить от человека, которого полюбишь?

— Полюбишь... Наверное... весь мой лимит любви сошел на нет. Когда-то я влюблялась с первого взгляда и так легко. Наверное, потому что душа жива была. А теперь... внутри пусто, даже страшно оставаться иногда наедине.

— А Алексей? — Попытался копнуть поглубже Женька.

— Этот — двадцать два сантиметра? Женька, вот только ты мне не говори, что так и не понял!

— Чего? — не догнал чистосердечно Евгений.

— Того! Что он запал и давно на тебя. А я — так, свободная подвернувшаяся дырка с твоей внешностью, женского разлива. Или доступный путь к тебе, вот и все!

При всем при том что случилось, Сашка в вопросах любви была более ушлой, чем ее братишка. Женька просто принял всех мужиков, что крутились вокруг него. Но сам никогда не делал первый шаг. Зато его сестра всегда и во всем была первой.

— Но одно радует. Я переболела Галиеном! И теперь с пустотой внутри ощущаю свободу.

— А Данила? — решили попытать счастья с другим.

— У того совсем огрызок в штанах, и потом они снюхались с Тамарой. И, по-моему, уже переспали и не раз!

— Бог мой... Данила с Тамарой? Куда катится мир?!

— Ты просто давно не был дома... Но оно и к лучшему, ибо твой дом теперь в другом месте. И я поняла, пора нам с тобой идти разными путями... Просто как маленькая дурочка в детстве не хотела тебя терять, — Сашка вцепилась в него руками и прижалась.

— Ты меня и не потеряешь! Ты навсегда моя любимая сестричка, чтобы не случилось в нашей с тобой жизни. Я всегда поддержу тебя. И потом, теперь есть Валентин и Виталя.

— М-да... Хоть в чем-то я тебе помогла. А может это вылечится, и потом залететь от Галиена? — съязвила уже по-знакомому Сашка, и Женька расцвел в душе. Его сестричка становилась, как и прежде, любимой язвой. А значит ничего не потеряно, и жизнь продолжается.

— Сашка, у тебя есть примерно год-полтора в крайнем случае решиться на операцию, потом же будет уже поздно.

Женька поставил свою летающую в облаках сестричку на землю. Он уже не переживал, что Сашка снова вцепится в Галиена. Ибо какой бы Сашка взбалмошной не была, но два раза на одни и те же грабли не наступала.

 

Через месяц Александру Раду выписали из реабилитационного центра. Жизнь потекла своим путем. Правда, что-то все же сдвинулось в сознании Саши, и она начала возвращаться к себе прежней, какой и была в прошлом году.  
Послала всех своих трахателей с высокой колокольни, даже Лешка не избежал сей участи. И вцепилась зубами в учебу, как в последний свой спасательный круг.

Новогодние праздники отметили близняшки в разных компаниях. Правда, первого числа все же Женька приехал в их квартиру один, и они с Сашкой вместе посидели. Родители им выслали как обычно «премиальные» деньги на весь год вперед. И, как понял Женя, сестра ничего так и не написала про их нелегкую жизнь ни отцу, ни матери.  
Что ж, новый год — новые надежды, зима закончилась быстро. Не успели оглянуться в семейных заботах — и снег сошел.

Летняя сессия пролетела так, что никто и не понял, как ее вообще умудрились сдать.  
Олег Сергеевич попросил свою любовницу Ирину побыть няней у своих непоседливых внуков, и та по первости никак не могла понять, почему детки зовут одного парня мамой. А трех остальных папами.

— Ирина-то что! Вот когда зимой наши карапузы в ясли пойдут, вот это будет номер. Только представь, что будет думать о нашем ебнутом семействе детсадовский персонал, — хмыкнул как-то Галиен.

Лето выдалось в этом году жаркое, и Галиен с Юрием выгуливали под цветущими яблонями своих реактивных чад.

— Ну да... — Юрка возился Валентином, Виталька же пытался поймать здоровенного жука. — А впрочем... У нас с тобой гастролей будет столько, что яслями придется заниматься Димке и Жене. А нашего папку детки правильно величают дедом. Ну а если что, Женечку будем переодевать девушкой. Тем более ему же не впервой!

— Извращенцы, — Димка вынес на улицу на подносе охлажденный лимонад и пару стаканов. — И ничему вас жизнь не учит! Или хотите Женьку с кем-то еще из мужиков делить?

— Мне и тебя хватает. Особенно твоих наездов на мой любимый задок! — Галиен оскалил зубки Димке, но поднос забрал, помогая все установить на небольшой раскладной стол. Димка лохом не был, пристроился к Гале сзади, пока тот держал лимонад, и огладил его тонкое бедро.

— Если бы не лимонад, я бы тебе навалял, — огрызнулся младший из братьев, но руку Димки не убрал. Пока тот сам не выпустил из своих жарких ладоней долгожданную добычу. Юрка оглядел их обжималовки своим теплым взглядом и сделал вид, что ничего не просек. Ибо не было ни для кого секретом, что Галиен недавно попробовал снизу с Женечкой. И ему несказанно понравилось, тем более Евгений наконец-то «там» существенно подрос. И как бы Галиен не дергался и не кипишился, но сдавал свои позиции на корню. Да и Жене очень понравилось его туда пользовать. И, естественно, вся остальная составляющая их голубого семейства сразу просекла, что открываются новые широкомасштабные возможности и горизонты в их жаркой мужской постели.

— А мне? — Юрка выпустил с рук верткого Валентина и притянул тонкого братца к себе на колени. — Я вот всю жизнь мечтал наказать твою сладкую нежную попку, маленький, вредный, заносчивый братишка!

Галь воззрился в смеющиеся карие глаза Юрки и нежно его поцеловал. А потом тяжело вздохнул.

— С тобой я... не против...

Юрий подмигнул нахохлившемуся Димке и нежно заметил.

— А чего таким замогильным голосом? Или тебя что-то пугает? Галь!

— Это как раз и пугает. Что я совсем не против! Твоего наказания... — выдавил Галиен из себя и нежно покраснел.

— Бог мой, Галь, не красней так. А то это уже пугает меня!

Димка отследил, как мелкие стали делить несчастного жука, и смилостивился над животинкой, забрав бедного животного и заменив его любимой резиновой уткой, в которую близняшки вцепились в четыре руки.

— А вы меня не доставайте. Без вас тошно, засранцы! — буркнули обижено в руках Юрки.

— Значит ты не против инцеста с братишкой, но против моих ухаживаний. Так? — Димка налил в стаканы лимонад.

— И какой ты догадливый. Аж, зависть берет! Я тебя лично предупреждаю, Димка, полезешь к моему заду и сам окажешься на моем хую. Выебу так, что небо покажется с овчинку!

Галиен не выдержал двойного прессинга и, вывернувшись из захвата старшего братца, сбежал постыдно в дом.

— Не дави на него так. Он и так сам не свой с тех пор, когда понял, как ему сладко под Женькой. И так сдает свои позиции! Раньше бы тебе за то, что ты его так зажал над столом, сломали бы руку. Разве ты не заметил, что лимонад только повод? —   
Юрка усмехнулся исчезнувшему вслед.

— А то я не понял, что его тело давно уже не против. Но крутой норов пока не дает раскрыть перед нами все свои потаенные желания, — Димка уселся на место сбежавшего Галиена, любуясь опадающими лепестками белоснежных яблонь. — Какая красота! 

— Ну, раз понял, то не наседай. Как новый набор ребят в этом году на летних стрельбищах? — поменял резко тему Юрка. Дабы, когда Галиен надумал бы к ним вернуться, почувствовал себя защищенным. Старший брат понимал смятение младшего братишки и давал ему время осознать и принять себя таким, какой он есть.

— В этом году пришло много новеньких. Видно сказался последний междугородний конкурс. Вот ведь, иногда от всей этой долбанной прессы есть достойный толк. 

Димка тут же сел на любимого конька, забивая на вожделенную задницу Галиена.

— И как новички? — Юрка отпил прохладный лимонад, в котором призывно позвякивали ледышки, с удовольствием изучая приятные черты лица Димки. Вот поиметь Димку в зад он никогда не желал даже глубоко в душе. А вот Галиена, не говоря уж про любимого Женечку... Того Юрка буквально, когда бывал дома между гастролями, не отпускал из своих рук. Так о чем это он? Ах, да! 

Юрке, и правда, было интересно узнать, как продвигаются дела у Димки и Жени в стрельбе. Ибо оба с луками смотрелись просто как герои прошлых эпох. Настолько сексуально, желанно и притягательно. Юрка прекрасно понимал бесчисленный фанклуб заполошных девиц, обоих. И если приставания к Димке прилипчивых дурочек сносил влегкую, то к Женьке — еле-еле. Каждый раз долго убеждая себя, что его любимый Рада — гей. И любит только их троих, а не кого-то еще.

— Талантливые засранцы. А главное, много красивых, — сплюнул презрительно Димка на травку. И Юрка не стал дальше копать. 

Потому как прекрасно знал со слов Женечки, что Сашка влюбилась в одного из таких «талантливых засранцев» и вовсю крутит новый роман. 

Да, Димка выбрал Женьку Раду, но, видно, нежная привязанность к его сестре до конца так и не прошла. А что вы хотите? Первая любовь никогда так просто не забывается. Или вообще остается на всю жизнь как не сбывшаяся мечта. А еще Юра догадывался, что именно поэтому Галиен стал намного мягче в последнее время к Диме. И даже закрывает свои золотые глаза на его страстные зажималовки недоступного и вредного себя.

— И что? А вот скажи, дорогой, когда ты войдешь в пятерку лучших? А то так и сидишь в двадцатке. 

— Ну, ты и загнул, Юрка. И потом, я в пятнадцати с этого года, а не в двадцатке уже. Сам понимаешь, перестрелять Женьку или этого засранца Лешку мне не дано.

— Я и не говорил быть первым. Но третьим, на крайний случай четвертым. И потом, обойти этого говнюка Алексея в стрельбе разве ты не хотел?

«Говнюк» объяснялся просто: как только Лешка обломался с Александрой Радой, то стал снова забивать клинья под вечного своего соперника по стрельбе — Женечку. И нарвался на тройной озлобленный заслон в роли его озверевших мужей.  
Да, мужчины Евгения были счастливы, что Александра сразу послала эту блондинистую липучку с его двадцатью двумя сантиметрами, как только вышла из больницы. Но теперь эта зараза липла к их Жене и даже не думала отлипать.

— Хотел. Но пока это не мой уровень, но я стремлюсь, — буркнул обиженно Димка и искренне заулыбался: из дома шел Галиен с горячими бутербродами, которые приготовил на скорую руку, пытаясь успокоить свои расшатавшиеся нервы.

— Не лыбься так, идиот. Я же сказал: сунешься — выебу сам! — отследили наглую рожу и зашли со стороны старшего брата.

— Вообще-то и в мыслях не было! Просто бутерброды так вкусно выглядят, хозяюшка, — заметили ехидно, но обороты по окучке предмета вожделения сбавили. 

И как бы не хотелось зажать Галиена, Димка повторно тискать его не стал.

— А вот и мы!

Их противостояние над бутербродами разбил радостный голос Женьки.  
Детишки с возгласами «Мамя плишла!» повисли на нем с двух сторон, совершенно не обращая внимания на застывшую рядом с братом ошарашенную Александру. Как бы сестра и брат не были похожи между собой, детишек было не обмануть. И кто из них их любимая мамочка, Валентин и Виталя выбрали сразу, ни секунды не сомневаясь.  
Юрка поднялся и, приблизившись к Саше, приобнял ее за плечи.

— Я рад, что ты смогла прийти.

— Я тоже... — прошептала та и, смахнув слезы со своих зеленых глаз, прошептала. — Неужели я их родила? Даже не верится. Такие большие.

— Ну год назад они были совсем малыши. Так что ты решила, Саша?

Димка тоже приблизился к Александре, слушая их с Юркой неспешный разговор, но не вмешиваясь.

— Я согласна на лечение. И хочу иметь детей от любимого человека, — прошептала та, прижимаясь неосознанно к горячей груди Юрки.

— Вот и умничка. Как его зовут? — Юрка поцеловал в висок плачущую Александру, смотря, как Женьку оба карапуза заваливают под себя на зеленую травку, усыпанную белыми лепестками яблонь.

— Как и брата — Евгений, — Сашка размазала свои сопли и зашептала, делясь с Юркой самым сокровенным. — Он совершенно не мой типаж. Светловолосый. И там ему... ой как далеко до тебя... Но это ведь не главное!

К потасовке с младенцами на травке присоединился Галиен. Малыши, крича «Папя! Папя!», попытались доминировать и на нем. Димка тоже решил присоединиться к куче мале, оставляя Сашку на более умудренного жизненным опытом Юрку. Тем более ему очень нравилось, когда Валька и Виталька и его называли своим папой. И не меньше висли, чем на остальных.

— Это точно. Не главное, — улыбнулся обильным слезам Сашки Юрка и, отпустив её из объятий, спросил. — Присоединиться не желаешь?

— Нет... у них есть своя мама. И целых три замечательных отца. А у меня будут свои. От своего любимого Евгения.

Они расцепили руки и просто созерцали, как два упитанных карапуза ползают по трем смеющимся яркому синему небу парням, что, валяясь на белых лепестках яблонь, смотрят в высокий купол неба.   
И понимали, что все прекрасное еще впереди.  
И жизнь только началась.

**Конец**


End file.
